Autour du monde et à travers l'Histoire
by Dragonna
Summary: A travers le monde et l'histoire, ces nations ont vu tant de choses. Drame et rire, bonheur et malheur, ils ont vécu tant d'expériences et s'en souviennent encore. Série d'histoires sur différents pays, depuis les temps anciens à aujourd'hui. Plusieurs parings et ratings à prévoir.
1. Amitié Détruite et Reconstruite

**Titre**: Amitié Détruite et Reconstruite  
**Auteur:** Dragonna  
**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas Hetalia.  
**Fandom**: Hetalia  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Toris/Lituanie, Feliks/Pologne, Estonie/Eduart, Lettonie/Ravis, Yvan/Russie. Sous-entendu de LietPol.  
**Avertissement**: Mention de ce qui s'est passé pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en Pologne.  
**Rating**: T  
**Notes éventuelles**: Une amitié comme celle-là a durer des siècles, et a même survécu à une longue séparation...pourtant il a suffit d'une guerre pour que tout soit fracassé.

**_

* * *

_**

**_1939_**

_Le pays qui le retenait avait l'air trop satisfait pour que les nouvelles soient bonnes pour d'autres que lui._

- «Hé? Tu ne le savais pas Toris?» Fit Russie avec un sourire de mauvaise augure. Il était impossible de savoir s'il se réjouissait de la situation ou s'il était comme d'habitude. C'était une personne assez complexe qui cachait assez bien ses émotions.  
Le châtain se crispa, un frisson d'appréhension remontant dans son dos. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa voix ne trembla pourtant pas lorsqu'il murmura: «Savoir quoi?»  
_Vous avez envahi la Pologne avec Ludwig, je le sais..._  
_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Feliks?_  
La main gantée de l'autre nation se posa sur sa joue, dans un faux geste d'affection. «Tu brûles de me poser une question, n'est-ce pas?» Le ton d'Yvan ne permettait aucun mensonge. C'était aussi le ton signifiant à son interlocteur qu'il avait vraiment intêret à parler rapidement.  
Lituanie eut un frisson de peur cette fois et articula, rassemblant tout son courage pour demander, poser la question sur ce qui le péoccupait: «A propos de po...de Pologne...» Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. _Comment pourrait-il demander à Yvan s'il avait tué Feliks? Si Gilbert ou Ludwig l'avait fait? Il savait les plans du russe pourtant, il savait tout sur l'invasion mais ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé après, pendant l'invasion._  
L'autre eut un sourire amusé «Ho tu ne sais vraiment pas alors?» La situation semblait véritablement l'amuser.  
Les doigts de Toris se crispèrent sur les dossiers qu'il tenait. Il avait la gorge serrée, une angoisse sourde tordant son ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler quoique ce soit. A ses côtés, Lettonie trembla de plus belle, devenant très pâle, comme s'il comprenait soudainement la situaton. Estonie avait les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il avait compris.  
_Seul leur frère semblait être totalement détaché de ce qui se passait.  
_Yvan ouvrit le document qu'il tenait pour le montrer à son interlocuteur. _C'était les documents sur le partage de...de..._. «Il ne doit pas être en très bonne santé..s'il est toujours vivant, avec tout les territoires qu'il vient de perdre!» Il tourna ensuite les talons, et partit. _Lui savait ce qui était arrivé à la nation vaincue mais laisser planer le doute sur ses anciens amis avait quelque chose d'amusant_.  
- «Haha...»Toris avait plaqué une main sur son visage. «Feliks a disparu alors?» Rien ne prouvait ça, il pouvait très bien être entre les mains d'Allemagne mais...Toris était assez pessimiste.  
Lettonie posa une petite main sur l'avant-bras de son frère et dit, ravalant ses larmes «Tu peux pleurer tu sais?»  
Estonie s'approcha mal à l'aise «Yvan n'a jamais dit qu'il était...mort tu sais?»  
Toris les écarta tout deux d'un geste et retourna dans leur chambre. Là, appuyé à la porte, il se laissa tomber et les larmes coulèrent enfin: «Haha...je...je t'avais prévenu espèce d'idiot! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas écouté?»  
_Pourquoi..._

* * *

_**1941**_

- «Toris!» Feliks se jeta dans les bras de son ami, heureux de voir enfin quelqu'un qui, il le croyait, ne lui ferait pas de mal. «Je suis totalement content de te voir!»

_Tant de souffrances depuis l'invasion._  
_Une déchirure continuelle._  
_Des tortures journalières_.

Son uniforme vert était déchiré ici et là. Du sang séché tâchait sa peau et ses vêtements à de nombreux endroits. Il tenait à peine debout, épuisé. Des plaies à peine soignées étaient visibles ici et là.  
Ses yeux verts avaient perdu leurs éclats heureux et insouciants, sa peau était terriblement pâle. Même si à cet instant, la joie semblait s'être ravivée dans son regard.  
Tant de temps sans voir un visage familier...et_...enfin Toris était là. _  
Il pouvait relâcher sa surveillance, sa vigilance. Même si c'était seulement pour quelques instants. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste dormir, se blottir dans une étreinte rassurante. Ne pas être sur le qui-vive pendant un court instant, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes.

La voix douce qu'il connaissait bien, qui avait toujours été synonyme de protection arriva à ses oreilles: «Oui Feliks je suis là...» Mais rien de plus, pas d'étreinte retournée ou quelque chose de la sorte. Toris restait raide et immobile. Un long silence...inhabituel et presque effrayant s'installa...Feliks voulut dire quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps_. _Une douleur traversa brutalement la poitrine du blond qui vacilla et se raccrocha à l'uniforme du lituanien. Une sensation de froideur l'envahit. _Son peuple...encore des morts_. Et il sentait...il savait _**qui**_ les avaient tué.  
_Des...Lit..._  
_Non...ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans n'est-ce pas?_  
_-_«Pourquoi Toris?» chuchota-t-il en relevant la tête vers son meilleur ami. _Pourquoi ton peuple s'en prend au mien? _Il remarqua alors le regard de son ami de toujours. Ce n'était pas le regard qu'il pensait croiser. Ca en était un autre, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans ces yeux-là, dans les yeux de Toris.  
_Un regard dur.._  
_Un regard froid..._  
Un seul mot traversa alors son esprit "_**Trahison" **_accompagné de l'horrible vérité. _Toris était du côté de ses ennemis..._  
_...Et pas par la contrainte_  
Feliks n'avait pas prévu non plus le coup qui s'abattit sur lui...  
…_.L'envoyant au sol._

* * *

_**1942 **_

- «Comment t'as pu me faire ça Toris?» Les larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles du blond, tandis qu'il tentait de refouler les vagues de douleurs qui le brisaient. _Comment son ami avait-il pu...aider ainsi ses ennemis? _«Comment tu peux aider Ludwig à massacrer mon peuple?»  
_Combien de ses enfants étaient morts?_ _Comment Toris pouvait laisser les siens dire des choses comme celles qui avait été dite, les laisser procéder à ces exécutions si cruelles?  
_Le châtain ne répondit pas, ses yeux bleus d'habitudes si doux étaient froids, sans sentiments. Il ne lâcha pas le poignet du blond, resserrant même sa prise. Le blessé eut un sanglot qu'il fut incapable de retenir. Il voulait...à cet instant...juste comprendre.  
_Dire que son ami avait tenté de le prévenir au début..._  
_...Comment pouvait-il prendre plaisir à lui faire du mal maintenant? _  
Toris parla enfin, d'une voix glaciale:«Parce que je fais ce que je dois faire!» Il repoussa brutalement son ancien compagnon contre le mur. Il lâcha sa prise pour aussitôt en assurer une autre sur le cou du blond, l'étouffant à moitié. «Tu n'as rien à dire!»  
_Était-ce le contact d'Yvan qui l'avait rendu comme ça?_  
_Non...Ca devait être autre chose._  
Suffoquant. Feliks n'eut même pas la force de dire qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient amis, qu'il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. _Et là_..._...Indéniablement...tout se fracassait en lui. La douleujr de la trahison, la déception, se mêlaient à la douleur de son peuple qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui._  
**_Brisé par la division de son pays entre différentes autres nation, t_****_orturé par Ludwig ou Yvan, _****_et trahi par l'une des personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. _**  
Il accueilli l'inconscience avec soulagement. Il espérait se réveiller le plus tard possible, quand Toris serait parti.  
_Il pourrait pleurer plus tard..._

_...Quand il serait seul._

_Seul..._

_Il luttait seul..._

_Il serait seul jusqu'au bout._

_Mais ne céderait jamais..._

_...Tel le phénix qui était son symbole, il ne mourrait jamais._

* * *

_**1946**_

Russie était très amusé par la situation: Pologne n'avait pas adressé la parole à son vieil ami depuis la fin de la guerre, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Yvan eut un sourire sarcastique. Il avait pris plaisir à prendre "le parti" du polonais en laissant tranquille ce dernier et en harcelant plus que coutume le châtain, redevenu sa victime préférée.

_Comme avant la guerre_.  
_Feliks n'avait jamais protesté ou tenter de protéger son vieil ami...comme il l'aurait certainement fait **avant**.__  
Il se réfugiait souvent auprès d'Hongrie_. _Sans doute pour pleurer sur une épaule amicale, enco_re _trop traumatisé de toute façon._  
_Yvan laissait faire. _

Le polonais n'avait pas pardonné à Toris ce que celui-ci avait fait à son peuple pendant la guerre, même si le sien avait fini par répliqué aussi par des attentats. Il avait été le second à planter le poignard dans le dos d'un ami, par le premier. _Et Toris n'était plus vraiment son ami quand il l'avait fait_. _Pouvait-on reprocher à un peuple envahi d'avoir voulu se défendre contre ses agresseurs?_ Pologne ne manquait pas de courage ni de volonté, c'était ça qui lui avait permit de tenir pendant la guerre, malgré les souffrances.

La voix d'Yvan brisa le silence, tel un glas: «Lituanie?»  
Le concerné se tendit, un frisson le traversant, la peur l'envahissant. «Oui?»  
Une main, dure comme la justice, s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant presque plier. «Viens avec moi» C'était un ordre qui n'admettait aucun réplique, un ordre inévitable. Toris ressentit comme une douleur fantôme dans son dos, là où étaient les cicatrices. Il refoula sa détresse et son envie subite de pleurer. Il croisa soudain le regard de Feliks...qui détourna la tête.

_Indifférent..._  
_C'était sans doute trop tard pour demander pardon._  
_Feliks refuserait sans doute de l'écouter._  
_Car, paradoxalement, c'était aussi trop tôt, la blessure devait être encore trop fraiche._

* * *

_**1994**_

- «Pourquoi tu t'agenouilles devant moi Toris?» Le ton de Feliks était neutre, blasé, indifférent, comme si toutes ses illusions avaient été brisés irrémédiablement. Il n'était définitivement plus le même qu'avant la guerre. Il avait changé et la proximité d'Yvan n'y était pour rien. Un côté sombre était apparu et n'allait pas disparaître si facilement.

Le châtain murmura un faible «Pardon...» étouffé.

Le blond pencha la tête de côté. Depuis leur indépendance à tous les deux, depuis le retraits des troupes d'Yvan, datant d'environ an, Toris tentait d'établir un dialogue. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Feliks acceptait de l'écouter. Toris n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il avait l'mpression que c'était sa dernière.

_Ca faisait environ 50 ans que c'était arrivé..._  
_Feliks ne voulait pas oublier et encore moins passer l'éponge._

Il ne pourrait jamais occulter ces coups de poignard que l'autre lui avait infligé dans le dos, de même qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Ludwig. Yvan avait plus de chance d'obtenir un pardon, si jamais il le voulait. Gilbert...plusieurs dizaines d'année de coexistence sous le même joug les avaient un peu rapprochés, malgré eux. Et Prusse n'était pas si mauvais en fait. Comme toutes les nations, il avait été influencés par son peuple, ses dirigeants. Ce n'était pas spécialement **_sa_** faute.

- «Tu veux entendre quoi Toris? Quelque chose genre '''_je te pardonne totalement_''? Désolé mais non, ça ne ne peux pas! Totalement pas!»

L'autre serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune excuse mais... «Toi aussi tu m'a attaqué pendant cette période.

- Une partie de tes enfants a aidé Ludwig à massacrer un autre peuple...le mien. Alors que j'étais déjà vaincu et occupé... Que mes propres enfants mourraient par centaines, que je sentais ces foutus camps prendre des milliers de vies, que ça soient des polonais ou d'autres, je les sentais mourir...même s'il ne venait pas de mon pays...je les sentais tous souffrir.» Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter «Tu sais ce que m'a fait Ludwig? Et Yvan? Ou même Gilbert?» Un sanglot l'arrêta, le brisa «Personne ne m'a aidé! Personne, j'ai été seul jusqu'au bout. _**Seul**_...La seule chose qui m'a aidé à tenir, c'est de sentir que mon peuple résister...c'est l'unique chose qui ne pas pas fait totalement sombrer»  
Il passa une main sur son visage, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. «Et toi...Tu a agis totalement comme une personne sans cœur. Toi en qui j'avais confiance, toi que je croyais...mon ami...tu...» Il n'acheva pas, de même qu'il ne put dire ''_T__oi, une des personnes que j'aimais le plus. Celle que j'aimais le plus.'_'

Toris tendit une main, hésitant, comme s'il risquait de détruire quelque chose. Feliks se figea et le fixa avec méfiance. Le châtain eut l'impression douloureuse d'essayer d'apprivoiser un petit animal sauvage. Pologne n'avait _**jamais**_ eu peur de lui avant la guerre.

_Et là...le moindre geste un peu trop brusque de** sa **part le mettait sur la défensive._  
_Avec Prusse ou Russie il n'était pas comme ça pourtant._

- «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes?» Chuchota l'État Balte en se passant une main dans les cheveux, épuisé par cette discussion qu'il sentait mal partie. «Comment puis-je...  
- Te faire pardonner?» le coupa son ex-ami, froidement ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il voulait donner. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas l'autre. Il était sur la défensive, comme s'il craignait d'être attaquer. Aucun confiance ne se sentait dans l'air. Bien au contraire, une tension était clairement palpable.  
_Silence._..Toris serra les poings sans répondre, la honte lui brûlant le ventre. _C'était visiblement ce que voulait l'autre_. Il avait honte de qu'avait commis son peuple, de ce qu'il avait commis, influencé par ce dernier. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était demander pardon. _S'excuser des actes terribles qu'il avait commis, que son peuple avait commis_.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, se décrispant, et reprit alors: «C'est à moi seul d'en juger! Si je pardonne à Ludwig un jour, pas de raison que je ne fasse pas pareil pour toi non?» Il se leva et s'immobilisa devant son ancien compagnon, tendant la main avec une légère hésitation. «Reprenons à zéro Toris mais sans rien effacer...et construisons de nouvelles bases! J'ai aussi attaqué ton peuple c'est vrai, donc maintenant que les choses sont dites, reprenons tout à zéro, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?» Il laissa un fragile sourire apparaître sur son visage.

_Il semblait enfin ressembler vraiment à celui qu'il était avant la guerre, même si le sourire lui était revenu depuis des années_.

L'autre frémit. Pologne n'avait pas dit qu'il lui pardonnait mais lui proposait de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Il faudrait y aller en douceur, comme s'il maniait un objet inestimable.

_Une seconde chance est un cadeau précieux..._  
_...Mais extrêmement fragile. _

Sa main se referma doucement dans celle du blond. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Il comptait bien honorer ce cadeau que venait de lui faire Feliks.  
Et il ne ferait rien pour gâcher cette deuxième chance. Lentement il serra son ami dans ses bras, doucement, comme s'il craignait de le briser par ce geste.

_En avril 1994, la Pologne et la Lituanie signèrent un accord d'amitié et de coopération, ouvrant la voie au développement de coopérations dans de multiples domaines._

_

* * *

_**_Fin_**

**_Note: _**Cherchez des informations sur les relations entre la Pologne et la Lituanie pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Vous verrez que...ils n'ont du tout soutenu la Pologne et ils ont bel et bien participé à des massacres. C'est assez effrayant quand on lit ça.


	2. Francis et la Fratrie AngloSaxonne

**Titre**: Francis et la famille Anglo-Saxonne  
**Auteur**: Dragonna  
**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi. Je ne fais qu'écrire des fanfics.  
**Fandom**: Hetalia  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Pays de Galles (appelé ici Carwyn), Ecosse (Nommé ici: Alister) , Irlande du Nord (appelé ici Elwyn), Angleterre (Arthur) et France (Francis)  
**Avertissement**: Aucun.  
**Rating: **Pour tous

* * *

_**Arthur et Francis**  
- «_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» La petite nation fixait la boule de poil blanche et noire que son envahissant voisin venait de lui donner. Une petit animal qui tenait encore dans une seule de ses mains. Une petite boule de fourrure avec de grandes oreilles.  
- «Un Lapin! C'est pour toi» répondit gentiment Francis, assis près de lui, le couvant d'un œil attendri. Il devait trouver la scène adorable.  
_Ca lui rappelait Gilbert et son petit oiseau.  
Arth_ur lui lança un regard méfiant avant de caresser la petite créature du doigt. Le poil était soyeux, chaud et il eut un petit sourire quand le museau de l'herbivore frôla son index.  
- «Il est mignon!» concéda-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se force à être aimable, cachant sa véritable joie. Après une hésitation il ajouta, plus doucement et jetant un coup d'œil à son ''voisin'', un timide: «Merci!»  
_Ce fut le premiers vrai sourire sincère qu'il offrir à Francis_.

* * *

_**Pays de Galles (Carwyn) et Francis**_

Pays de Galles ressemblait à son frère au niveau de la forme du visage. Il ressemblait à son frère car il avait les mêmes épais sourcils. France trouvait cela charmant. Il adorait la nation à peine plus âgé qu'Arthur. Ses cheveux était plus longs que ceux que son petit frère, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. Ils étaient auburn et bouclés. Sa peau était pâle, délicate, prenant facilement des coups de soleil. Quand Francis l'avait rencontré, l'enfant était dans un champs, câlinant un petit agneau.  
_C'était un enfant rêveur, contemplatif.  
_Il parlait beaucoup des fées à l'envahisseur de son frère_.  
__Parce qu'il les voyait aussi...évidement_.  
Il promit à l'autre blond (qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé) de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui ouvrir les portes de cet univers magique_.  
__Francis avait trainé en Bretagne dans sa jeunesse comme "Gaule" non?  
Il avait donc surement des dispositions_!  
Quand le petit gallois grimpait sur les genoux du français pour réclamer un câlin ou même pour s'endormir, Francis regrettait qu'Arthur ne soit pas aussi mignon et affectueux que Carwyn_. _  
___De toute la fratrie anglo-saxonne c'était bien Pays de Galles le plus pur, le plus doux et le plus amical._

* * *

_**Arthur, Écosse ( Alister) et Francis**_

L'anglais en avait assez...Il flanqua un coup de poing bien placé à son grand frère: un pré-adolescent aux mèches noires et aux yeux aussi vert que les siens, avec les même sourcils broussailleux que lui. Alister tomba au sol, la lèvre fendue par le coup, les yeux ronds de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit frère réagisse ainsi.

_C'est qu'il tapait fort ce minus._

Soudain il distingua une personne un peu plus loin et eut un mauvais sourire. Prenant une grande inspiration, il courut vers le nouveau venu en s'écriant d'une voix plaintive: «FRAAANNNCCIIISSS» en se jetant dans ses bras, de fausses larmes aux coins des yeux.  
Surpris le concerné, fidèle à sa nature gentille, entreprit de son consoler l'écossais. Celui-ci jeta un regard en coin à son frère, et lui tira discrètement la langue, le narguant ouvertement.  
Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air indigné. Mais il prononça pas un mot. Sa moue se décomposa en un petit air maussade. Gonflant ses joues de colère, des larmes de rage dans ses yeux émeraude, il partit en courant, pour aller ruminer sa jalousie plus loin.

_C'était LUI que Francis avait envahi non?  
Il n'avait pas à s'occuper du reste de sa fratrie en plus. ...Surtout __Alister__  
Il ne devait s'occuper que de lui et de lui seul._

France haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant partir, se demandant ce qu'avait son petit voisin et Écosse étouffa un ricanement victorieux.

_Ca lui apprendrait à ce minus à le défier_ _._

* * *

_**Arthur et Irlande (appelé ici Elwyn) **_

_Il ne comprenait pas._

Il avait tout tenté pourtant. _Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas?_ Ses frères arrivaient bien à lui lancer quelques malédictions de temps à autre même s'il avait réussit à se protéger plus ou moins..._alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas maintenant? _Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de dépit. Sa magie était toujours là, toujours efficace pourtant.

_Il savait que le sort partait quand il lançait les malédictions_.  
_Ca rebondissait sur lui ou quoi?_

Puis il comprit...il serra les poings de rage quand il comprit. Juste comme par hasard, il le vit. _Ce n'était peut-être pas lui, c'était peut-être Alister ou Carwyn._

_ Non...Il était sûr que c'était lui_.

- «ELWYYYYNNN» hurla-t-il donc, mettant toute sa rage dans ce cri, tandis qu'il rejoignait le responsable au pas de course.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux foncés, aux yeux verts et à la peau bronzé se retourna vers son cadet. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi cette petite teigne lui glapissait ainsi dessus. Son cadet, bien qu'adolescent désormais, lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Lui-même était plus grand que France, alors Arthur avait encore du chemin avant de le dépasser «Oui? Demanda-t-il avec une fausse innocence, un sourire angélique calculé sur les lèvres.

_Il savait que ce Arthur allait lui reprocher_.

- «C'est toi qui protège Francis des malédictions que je lui lance?»

Son frère eut un rictus et se pencha sur lui, passant une main faussement affectueuse dans ses cheveux. «Et si c'était le cas? Tu me frapperais?

- Espèce de...» S'étrangla l'anglais tandis que l'irlandais tournait les talons, partant tranquillement comme si ne rien n'était.

Il s'immobilisa toutefois et lança. «T'as qu'à gagner cette guerre par tes propres moyens...tricheur!»

_La guerre de 100 ans était loin d'être finie._

* * *

_**Pays de Galles (Carwyn) et France (Francis) **_

1420 était vraiment une mauvaise année pour la France. Le traité de Troyes lui empoisonnait l'existence à un point inimaginable, il le mettait sous le joug anglais.  
Arthur, ravi de la situation, l'obligeait à l'accompagner partout où il se rendait pour un ''long'' moment (il n'avait aucune envie que son adversaire lui échappa avant la fin définitive de cette guerre).

_Le plus vieux était obligé de lui obéir, bien que la rébellion n'attendait que la première occasion pour se montre_r.

Ramené de force en Angleterre pour quelques semaines, Francis déprimait encore plus que d'habitude. Arthur le laissait tranquille quand même, lui accordant des moments de paix comme maintenant.  
Mais il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était conquis. Qu'il devait obéissance à son pire ennemi.

_Ca le rendait malade de rage. _  
_Ce sale gamin allait lui payer ça un jour ou l'autre, même si ça devait être dans une décennie ou même plus._

Il partageait cette situation difficile de pays conquis avec Pays de Galles qui était, de son côté, sous contrôle anglais depuis près de deux siècles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit, contrairement à ses frères ou à sa sœur. Il était toujours aussi doux, aussi mignon et innocent.

Carwyn pencha la tête de côté, le cœur serré devant cette mine défaite qu'affichait le français. Il chercha rapidement de quoi lui remonter le moral et tenta finalement quelque chose: «Hé! T'en fais pas! C'est pas si terrible d'être avec cet idiot d'Arthur une fois qu'on s'y est habitué. Il grogne beaucoup mais il ne mord pas ses...hem...possessions!»

_Pas de réponse. Seulement un soupir._

Pays de Galles tenta à nouveau sa chance «Et c'est pas si terrible non plus parce que...même dans le pire des cas, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Je suis là, Alister est là...même s'il n'est pas conquis lui. Les jumeaux Irlande c'est pareil...Dans le pire des cas...tu ne seras pas seul parce qu'on sera ta famille!»

_Il était très maladroit pour consoler les gens, étant de nature assez timide._

Une main se posa sur sa tête, glissant dans les boucles soyeuses. Et Francis lui dit un doux, un fragile sourire: «Tout va bien Carwyn, je t'assure!»

_Non tout n'allait pas bien..._  
_...Mais rien ne pouvait y changer grand chose._

Pays de Galles eut alors un sourire démoniaque et tenta son jocker: «Tu veux que je demande à Alister ou à Elwyn de lancer une malédiction à Arthur?»

_Un éclat de rire fut sa seule réponse._

* * *

**End**


	3. Dix Thèmes I

Titre: 10 Thèmes Hetalia  
Auteur: Dragonna  
Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur du manga  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Personnages/Pairing: Fruk, Spanamo, Lietpol, Autriche/Hongrie, Prusse/France, France/Suisse  
Avertissement: Aucun  
Rating: PG13

* * *

_Pirate!Arthurx(Corsaire?)France_

**1. Angst**  
Parfois il se sentait seul, tellement seul. Antonio et son Armada d'un côté, Arthur et ses pirates de l'autre. Ho il savait que l'espagnol resterait son ami et ne lui ferait jamais vraiment de mal s'il le croisait en mer. Il avait beaucoup plus peur de l'anglais qui pouvait se montrer sadique quand il le voulait vraiment. Il restait sa victime préférée, même si l'autre blond en avait aussi après Antonio.  
..._Arthur n'avait jamais été aussi effrayant qu'à cette époque._  
Quand l'anglais le vainquit au cours d'un duel et le plaqua contre le mat en l'embrassant brutalement, il dut admettre qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Cet Arthur là était totalement imprévisible.

**2. AU**  
- «L'île au trésor hein? Franchement...ils n'auraient pas pu choisir quelque chose plus simple pour le spectacle de l'académie?  
- Héhé...  
- Arrête de rire Francis.  
-Désolé mais c'est trop drôle: le président du conseil des élèves qui joue le rôle d'un pirate!»

**3. Crack!fic**  
- «Non Francis!  
- Mais...  
- Je refuse le matelotage avec toi!»

**4. Crossover**  
[_avec Peter Pan_]  
- «Repose ce pistolet Arthur!  
- Je vais le descendre ce sale...  
- ...ce n'est qu'un enfant!  
- ALLFFREDDDDD sois maudit!» rugit le pirate en virant à l'écarlate, rageant contre la perte de son précieux trésor. _Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était arrivé encore une fois_.  
Le corsaire haussa les épaules: «Regarde le bon côté des choses, il ne t'a pas coupé une main lui! Regardes ce qui s'est passé entre Peter et Crochet!»

**5. First Time**  
La première fois qu'il vit Arthur dans son uniforme de pirate, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait vraiment bien, autant physiquement que moralement.

**6. Fluff**  
C'était incroyable comme les mains d'Arthur pouvaient, tout en étant meurtrières quand elles tenaient un pistolet ou une épée, faire preuve d'autant de douceur et de délicatesses à d'autres moments.

**7. Humour**  
- «Je me demande comme tes hommes le prendraient?  
- La ferme Francis!  
- Le grand pirate Arthur Kirkland...est chatouilleux!  
- Et le grand corsaire Francis Bonnefoy se laisse _dominer_ par _ce_ pirate! Ce n'est pas mieux!»

**8. Hurt/Comfort**  
Si le pirate pouvait se montrer dur et violent, il pouvait aussi être tendre et doux, en mal d'affection. Francis aurait pu jurer être le seul à connaître parfaitement les deux faces. Il connaissait le besoin de tendresse que l'autre blond éprouvait de temps à autre. Rien ne l'attendrissait plus que de sentir les bras de l'anglais l'entourer et son visage s'enfouir dans son cou. _Et rien de plus_. Et quand le blond plus jeune murmurait «Restes avec moi Francis...» Ce dernier était incapable de refuser cette demande.

**9. Smut**  
- «Gros Sourcils m'a laissé partir, je me demande bien pourquoi! Je trouve ça un peu facile quand même...mon pays a certes accepté les demandes du sien pour ça mais je pense que ça a été trop simple. Surtout venant de quelqu'un comme lui quoi...  
- J'ai négocié ta libération en couchant avec lui...»  
Espagne s'étrangla et recracha ce qu'il buvait, regardant ensuite son frère de cœur, les yeux ronds: «QUOI?  
- Il a exigé de m'avoir pour une nuit comme condition pour te libérer!» Au vu de la tête que faisait le français ce n'était sans doute pas du tout la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait.  
Antonio vira à l'écarlate, et rugit, son coté frère-protecteur s'étant réveillé: «JE VAIS LE TUUUERRRRR!  
- Je l'ai déjà entendu celle-là!»

**10. UST**  
Arthur s'efforçait, au début, de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas jaloux d'Espagne, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Cependant quand il remarqua que Antonio et Francis portait la MÊME boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite, il ne put réprimer la vague de jalousie qui l'envahit et lui fit arracher la décoration, blessant l'espagnol dans le mouvement.  
_Pas un seul instant, la pensée que ça n'était qu'une ''preuve'' d'amitié entre les deux nations ne lui vint à l'esprit._

* * *

_Francis/Gilbert _

**1. Angst**  
Gilbert se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, il aurait préféré faire face à Ivan à cet instant, lutter dans le froid de la Russie, plutôt que d'être là et de faire face à aux yeux bleus ternes qu'étaient le regard brisé de son ex-meilleur ami.

**2. AU**  
Gilbert n'aimait pas le président des élèves. Arthur monopolisait l'attention de Francis. Quand il s'en plaignit au français, celui-ci répondit «Mais...je suis le vice-président enfin...c'est normal que je passe du temps avec lui...avec nos postes.»  
_Gilbert se sentit un peu idiot pour le coup._

**3. Crack!fic**  
Francis se demandait parfois pourquoi Gilbert détestait autant Arthur. Il n'aimait pas avoir à choisir entre son voisin de l'est et celui de l'ouest, il les aimait tout les deux, même si Gilbert restait spécial à ses yeux.

**4. Crossover**  
[_Avec la Trilogie de Bartiméus_]  
Francis aurait du lire le manuel plus attentivement...Il aurait vraiment du. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce démon qui se prétendait génialement indispensable et qui invoquait de petits oiseaux jaunes de nulle part? Et qui ne demandait même pas de règles en plus!  
En plus le manuel comportait cette clause: «Ne peux être révoqué sans son accord!»  
_Et zut...il était coincé avec ce Gilbert pour un bon moment._

**5. First Time**  
La première fois que Gilbert rencontra Francis, il le prit pour une fille et lui offrit presque timidement une fleur, il en tomba par terre quand il s'aperçut de la vérité. Décidement entre Elizaveta qu'il avait prit pour un garçon et le français qu'il avait pris pour une fille, il cumulait.

**6. Fluff**  
Le jour où Gilbert et Francis, encore de toutes jeunes nations, disparurent subitement, Rome hurla à Germanie que c'était de sa faute. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les deux bambins, le germain dû cogner le romain sur le crâne pour l'empêcher de se mettre à bêtifier comme un vieux grand père: Le petit albinos et le petit blond étaient profondément endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**7. Humour**  
Arthur était impressionné: France qui ne jurait presque que par son vin trinquait à l'anniversaire de la réconciliation Franco-Allemande avec les frères germaniques, une chope de bière à la main, en chantant l'hymne allemand.  
_C'était vexant...__lui n'avait jamais réussie à lui faire chanter le sien et il avait tout essayé pourtant. _  
_Francis était donc si proche de Ludwig et de Gilbert?_

**8. Hurt/Comfort**  
Les yeux rouges du prussien étaient pleins de larmes de rage. «Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser mourir, de m'oublier Francis? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait en plus. La Prusse n'existe plus et Ivan ne demande que ça de m'avoir...ne te sens pas forcé de m'aider! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Retourne voir ton foutu _Angelterre_ et oublie-moi!  
- «Je ne peux pas...parce que je suis un incorrigible romantique je suppose..» fit tristement Francis en serrant l'albinos dans ses bras.  
Plus loin Ivan, par égard pour le français, attendit que les adieux se terminent, leur laissant tout le temps qu'ils voulaient. Il jeta un regard amusé à un anglais qui ruminait admirablement bien sa jalousie à quelques pas, même s'il avait clairement prit l'avantage sur Gilbert cette fois.

**9. Smut**  
Si on demandait à Gilbert où il avait eu son oiseau, il se contentait de sourire et de dire que c'était un secret (génial). Il n'aurait jamais avoué que c'était un cadeau de Francis.

**10. UST**  
Gilbert adorait le chocolat, comme Francis, et il avait trouvé une excellente façon de concilier les deux: Quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui se devait d'être inventif.

* * *

_Vash/Francis_

**1. Angst**  
Il chassa Ludwig, Feliciano et Roderich d'une rafale de balles. «JE NE SAIS PAS OU ILS SONT ET JE SUIS NEUUUTTTRREEE BON SANG!» Il serra les dents. Il ne s'expliquait pas la rage et la tristesse qui l'avaient prit quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel étaient Feliks et Francis.  
_Neutre? Oui il était neutre. _  
_Mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était sans cœur au point de ne pas accueillir les blessés de guerre non? _  
_Et sa sœur qui avait fondu en larmes en les voyant si mal, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que les cacher, il n'avait pas voulu faire autrement._  
Briser des nations...  
...Il ne pardonnerait jamais à ces monstres.

**2. AU**  
- «Pffff, je ne suis pas d'accord Francis!  
- Où est le problème? Je pensais que tu aimais le théâtre!  
- C'est pas ça idiot!  
- Tu n'aimes pas Molière?  
- Mais si seulement...POURQUOI JE DOIS JOUER LE RÔLE D'HARPAGON? JE DETESTE AVOIR LE PREMIER ROLE ET TU LE SAIS!»

**3. Crack!fic**  
- «Je te déclare la guerre!  
- Et si je te paye pour que tu ne le fasses pas?  
- ….» La proposition de France le laissa sans voix.  
_C'était la première fois qu'on la lui sortait celle-là._

**4. Crossover** [_Un conte de Noël_]  
Vash se demandait vraiment qui était cet esprit qui le guidait à travers d'étranges rêves avec le but manifeste de le faire culpabiliser à mort. Il avait une tête d'ange avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux bleus mais il avait un sourire pas _net du tout_.

**5. First Time**  
La première fois qu'il vit Vash, il pensa tout de suite qu'il valait mieux l'avoir avec lui que contre lui. Le regard noir du suisse clouait littéralement sur place. C'était la dernière personne qu'on avait envie de défier.

**6. Fluff**  
- «Je t'invites à passer Noël chez moi.  
- Je passes toujours mon Noël en famille Francis!  
- Justement...»  
Vash soupira mais concéda ça...ça ferait sans doute plaisir à sa sœur de voir le reste des européens que France aurait inviter. Et puis c'était difficile d'envoyer balader le français quand celui-ci se montrait si sympathique.

**7. Humour**  
Vash virait progressivement à l'écarlate.  
- «Tu sais ce n'est pas grave...je sais que c'est un plat de ton pays mais...»  
France remercia la sœur de Suisse qui écarta l'arme de la portée du troisième blond.  
- «Ca arrive à tout le monde...il m'arrives de rater mes recettes parfois tu sais?»  
Vash se rassit violemment, un air lugubre sur le visage.  
- «Ce n'est pas un drame que tu ai perdu ton morceau de pain dans la fondue!»France ricana et ajouta «Parlons du gage alors?»

**8. Hurt/Comfort**  
Après la guerre contre Antonio, qu'il avait perdu, France remercia d'un faible sourire son allié qui pansait ses plaies, sans émettre la moindre critique, après l'avoir soutenu pour le ramener chez lui.

**9. Smut**  
- «Pourquoi tu souris bêtement?  
- J'adore ton accent quand tu parles français, il est mignon!»  
Suisse soupira mais sourit légèrement, son voisin n'avait pas changé.

**10. UST**  
Il était un des rare à ne pas avoir peur de Vash, avec sa sœur et Autriche. Ils avaient une longue histoire commune, avaient été allié longtemps, s'étaient battus quelque fois. C'était sans doute, parmi tous ses voisins, avec Suisse que les relations avaient toujours été relativement stable.

* * *

_Autriche/Hongrie_

**1. Angst**  
Roderich s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer quand il jouait l'air préféré de son ex-femme sur son piano; elle lui manquait tellement mais il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'elle était de l'autre côté du rideau de fer.

**2. AU**  
- «Hors de question que je mette cet uniforme..  
- Mais Elisaveta..c'est le règlement...  
- La jupe est trop courte! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être reluquer par les garçons de cette académie, même si les trois-quart de ces garçon sont gays!»  
Roderich soupira mais promit d'aller parler au grand patron pour tenter de changer ça.  
_Et elle porta donc l'uniforme des garçons..._

**3. Crack!fic**  
- «Elisaveta je me demandais...pourquoi gardez vous toujours cette poêle à la main? Elle est toute bosselée en plus...  
- Pour frapper Gilbert! Et je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra tant qu'il aura les mains baladeuses!»  
_C'était donc pour ça que le prussien était étendu par terre, une grosse bosse sur le crâne?_  
Roderich s'efforça de cacher son sourire satisfait: ça lui apprendrait à cet albinos à tourner autour de SA femme.

**4. Crossover**  
[_Cendrillon_]  
Il avait tout de suite remarqué cette jeune femme dans la grande salle de bal, avec son sublime robe colorée et ses pantoufles de verre. Il se leva brusquement de son trône, attirant sur lui tous les regards, pour aller l'inviter à danser. C'était justement son air favori que jouait l'orchestre à cet instant.

**5. First Time**  
La première fois qu'il rencontra Hongrie, elle n'était qu'une petite fille sauvageonne et garçon manqué. Elle affirmait qu'elle était un garçon. Elle était la meilleure amie de Gilbert. Roderich s'était alors demandé pourquoi son cœur s'était brusquement emballé, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison non?

**6. Fluff**  
Il regarda doucement à sa droite, cessant de lire sa partition de musique. Elisaveta était profondément endormie à côté de lui et la petite Italie, également plongée dans le sommeil était blottie à sa gauche. Quand au jeune Saint Empire Romain, il était pelotonné à sa droite. Roderich ne put, pendant un instant, penser qu'ils étaient comme une famille et s'en sentit vraiment heureux sans savoir pourquoi. Lentement il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hongrie et ferma les yeux, les rejoignant au pays des rêves.

**7. Humour**  
-«Mais...  
- Mettez-les...pour me faire plaisir...»  
Il attrapa les oreilles de chats et les glissa sur sa tête, maudissant sa faiblesse quand il se trouvait face à elle. Il pria pour que personne ne le vit comme ça.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**  
Il était maladroit quand il s'agissait de consoler les gens. Aussi ce fut d'un geste hésitant qu'il prit Hongrie dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle se réveilla d'un cauchemar, quelques jours après son retour de chez Ivan. Mais malgré ses hésitations et la simplicité de ce simple geste, c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle.

**9. Smut**

- «Ma chère, arrêtez de traumatiser ce pauvre Gilbert avec cette histoire de régions vitales, il a des cernes monstrueuses!  
- Je ne compatirais jamais avec des ennemis, surtout les vôtres! Ne soyez pas trop gentil!  
- C'est votre ami d'enfance quand même!»

**10. UST**  
Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de l'entendre chanter quand il jouait au piano. Il aimait ces moments, pourtant très simples, dans la journée.

* * *

_Antonio/Romano_

**1. Angst**  
- «Pourquoi tu refuses de venir m'aider? Je suis prisonnier chez Angleterre!»  
Les sanglots dans la voix de l'italien serrèrent le cœur d'Antonio qui répondit, tristement mais fermement « Je suis neutre Lovino» il ne ferait rien, rien d'autre que regarder de loin. Il raccrocha la téléphone avec une impression de malaise mais il ne changerait pas d'avis, et ferait tout pour que son pays ne s'engage pas dans la guerre.

**2. AU**  
- «Pourquoi tu boudes? Parce que tu n'es pas dans la classe de ton frère?» plaisanta Antonio, allongé sur la pelouse. Lovino ne répondit pas, détournant la tête. L'espagnol se releva et lui prit le visage en murmurant «Mais tu es dans la mienne non?»

_L'italien vira au rouge et lui balança son poing dans la figure, hurlant au pervers_.

**3. Crack!fic**  
- «J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais peur de Francis et que tu le traites de pervers...  
- Ben quoi? C'est vrai non?»  
Gilbert eut un sourire sardonique «Espagne est pire! France n'a pas fait porter de tenue de servante ou de tablier à Angleterre...tu peux en conclure ce que tu veux...sur TON tuteur.»  
_Romano vira à la couleur aspirine en se souvenant de ce que lui faisait porter Antonio dans sa jeunesse._

**4. Crossover**  
[_Saint Seiya_]  
Antonio rajusta le casque à corne qui était...ne mâchons pas les mots...vraiment lourd. _Capricorne, voyez vous ça _? Il écoutait son instructeur qui était aussi son prédécesseur, Shura, lui décrire les arcanes de leurs techniques, avec attention. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, il laissa son regard glisser vers l'autre bout de l'arène: Au vue de la tête que tirait Romano (à deux doigts de fondre en larmes), les leçons de Masque de Mort le terrifiaient plus qu'autre chose.  
_Le profil du sadique ne lui allait pas...vraiment pas._

**5 First Time**  
- «Ha tu vois?» Lovino ne répondit pas, yeux clos, inspirant profondément: «C'est beau hein?»  
Il souleva ses paupières, admirant la mer qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil... Sa première sortie sur l'armada espagnole allait le laisser rêveur longtemps.

_Il resta un agréable souvenir à ressasser_.

**6. Fluff**

Espagne fonça les sourcils et se pencha, oreilles tendues, essayant d'entendre ce que lui disait Romano mais sans succès: Il voyait pourtant bien les lèvres du gamin bouger mais aucun son ne semblait sortir. Soupirant il demanda «Répètes s'il te plaît...»  
Virant à l'écarlate, Lovino articula enfin, sortant un petit paquet de derrière son tablier «Joyeux anniversaire!»

**7. Humour**  
- «...Je plaisantais Romano!» Un regard noir fut son unique réponse et Espagne soupira avec un rien de tristesse «D'accord, je ne te tirerais plus la mèche, même pour rire, ca te va?» Mais non ça n'allait pas car Lovino continua de bouder.

**8. Hurt/Comfort:**  
A la fin de la guerre, Romano s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, malade de culpabilité: Il avait trahi son frère en rejoignant les alliés, il se sentait coupable d'avoir vraiment fait pleurer son cadet.

- «C'est pour lui, pour son bien, que tu as fait ça...»

Antonio essuya doucement une larme sur la joue de l'italien «Il comprendra, il n'est pas idiot!»

..._Romano se retint de dire que **monsieur le neutre **n'avait rien à dire sur** ce** sujet...il avait trop besoin de réconfort._

**9. Smut**  
- «Fichu Gros Sourcils! Il m'agace!  
- Arrête de bouger Boss...  
- Je vais le tuer la prochaine fois!  
- C'est déjà ce que tu as dit la dernière fois!» Romano, le cœur de glace (selon son tuteur), continua à soigner l'espagnol, ignorant ses plaintes au sujet d'un certain anglais, de ces foutus pirates et de SA belle flotte coulée.

**10. UST**  
Romano ne l'avait jamais dit à personne...vraiment il ne l'avait jamais dit mais c'était dans sa tenue de conquistador qu'il trouvait Espagne vraiment beau. Il devrait vraiment trouver une excuse pour la lui faire remettre un jour, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

* * *

_Lituanie/Pologne_

**1. Angst**  
Après que Ivan ait voulu apprendre les ''bonnes manières'' à Pologne quand celui-ci le rejoignit (pas de son plein gré bien sûr), le blond se mura dans le silence et ses larmes. Lituanie aurait bien aimé le consoler ou le rassurer mais le regard de leur ''chef'' à tous l'en dissuada. Il y renonça avec tristesse, les sanglots du polonais lui déchirant le cœur.

**2. AU **  
- «Feliks...  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi tu portes un uniforme de fille?  
- C'est une question totalement idiote: Parce qu'il me va trop bien tiens! »  
_Toris eut du mal à le nier...la jupe allait très bien au blondinet._

_...Elle était pas un peu courte quand même?_

**3. Crack!fic**  
- «Feliks...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je mets du gui partout genre je file un coup de pouce à Francis pour qu'il coince Arthur dessous...»  
Toris eut un sourire amusé et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de son ami pour l'embrasser avant de désigner la petite plante au dessus. «C'est la tradition...je sais!»

**4. Crossover**  
[Host Club]  
Toris avait du mal à comprendre. Il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué ou quoi? Cette cliente du club d'hôte était _**un client**_. Quand il en avait parlé à Eduart, celui-ci avait remonté ses lunettes en disant que du moment qu'il payait, on s'en fichait. Toris pensa alors à dire à Feliks qu'il pouvait venir en homme, ça ne dérangerait personne.  
_Même si la robe lui allait très bien mais là n'était pas le sujet..._

**5. First Time**  
De la première fois que Toris l'embrassa, Feliks se souvint aussi de l'odeur du seigle fraichement coupés dans le champs où il se trouvaient. _Ce parfum sauvage fut longtemps le doux souvenir de cette époque révolue à cause d'Ivan, son parfum préféré...le souvenir de ce premier baiser._

**6. Fluff**  
Ce qui faisait le charme de Pologne, c'était son côté mignon et innocent, son côté légèrement efféminée; il avait aussi un sourire doux et une affection débordante. Toris n'avait jamais avoué ça mais il adorait les câlins que son ami se croyait obligé de lui donner tous les jours quand ils étaient enfants.

**7. Humour**  
- «CE N'ETAIT PAS LE MOMENT...  
- Tu n'es totalement pas convaincant Liet!  
- M'embrasser pendant une réunion...les autres...ils..  
- C'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas presque tous totalement au courant, hé t'as vu la tête d'Alfred? A mourir de rire, à croire qu'il était le seul genre à pas avoir totalement remarqué!»

**8. Hurt/Comfort**  
Entendre Pologne hurler d'angoisse devant les camps lui serrait le cœur, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher parce qu'il lui avait aussi fait du mal pendant la guerre. Pourtant, ce fut presque inconsciemment qu'il prit le polonais dans ses bras pour le consoler, l'arracher à la vison cauchemardesque de ce lieu de mort et de douleur.

- «C'est fini Feliks, c'est fini..»

**9. Smut**  
- «Tu devrais aller voir Russie et lui dire genre ''je prend mon indépendance et vous avez totalement rien à dire''! Et revenir ensuite chez moi d'accord Toris?  
- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux ma mort Feliks...»

**10. UST**  
Toris s'efforçait de ne pas rire quand il voyait la tête que tirait Feliks à chaque fois qu'il allait rendre visite à Alfred: le blondinet était trop mignon quand il était jaloux. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais ça amusait vraiment le lituanien.

* * *

_Il y aura probablement une autre fournée de "Dix Thèmes" plus tard. _


	4. Vingt Thèmes: La Seconde Guerre Mondiale

_**Titre**: 20 thèmes sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._  
_**Auteur**: Dragonna_  
_**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi._  
_**Personnages/Pairing**: Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai parlé ni de Chine, ne de Japon dans les thèmes...du coup j'ai centré sur l'Europe uniquement. Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Arthur, Niels (Danemark), Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliks, Feliciano, Lovino, Ivan, Natalia et d'autres en arrière-plan. Sous entendu de Fruk et de GerIta._  
_**Avertissements**: Warning pour sous-entendu d'angoisse, pour le thème de la guerre et de la souffrance ect..._  
_**Rating**: T_

_**Note**: Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi de chronologie, j'ai fait le passage de l'histoire qui m'inspirait le plus selon le thème..._

* * *

_**#1 Vie [Feliks]**_

Feliks se souvenait des champs de seigle que Toris et lui ramassaient durant l'automne il y a longtemps, de l'odeur douce de cette plante parmi les autres. Des rires des enfants qui se poursuivaient à travers ces champs. Il se rappelait de la chaleur du soleil, de la brise qui ébouriffait ses cheveux blond. Il se souvenait des chants, des feu certains soirs de fête. Il se souvenait du rire de Toris.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Le soleil, la vent, les champs de seigle, les rires...tout ça appartenait au passé. Tout était devenu moins joyeux après que Toris ait été emmener par Yvan. Il avait continué à aimer la vie, à espérer retrouver son ami un jour. Et puis cette guerre était arrivé...et tout s'était brisé d'un coup, cruellement, impitoyablement.  
_….Depuis quand était-il enfermé?_  
_Depuis quand n'avait-il plus ri?_  
Il roula sur le côté, ignorant la douleur désormais cruellement habituelle qui lui vrillait le corps impitoyablement.  
_Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus..._  
_Il ne voulait pas mourir..._  
_Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour vivre._

* * *

_**#2 Combat [Niels]**_

Niels était un viking, un combattant. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, il avait conquis les mers avec ses drakkars, il avait conquis la Normandie et s'était toujours battu jusqu'à la presque mort. Il serrait les dents face à ces intrus qui avait envahit ses terres. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il attendait son heure, souriant et paraissant conciliant. Il ne fallait pas se fier à l'eau qui dort. Niels était un être dangereux, un feu qui couvait sous la cendre. Il résista, d'abords discrètement, doucement, de façon telle qu'on le croyait innocent. Et alors...il frappa, se mettant en travers des plans des occupants et en quelques jours il sauva presque tout son peuple menacé, l'évacuant vers la Suède.  
Il ricana ensuite sous les coups qui plurent sur lui_._  
_Je ne me rendrais jamais, je ne serais jamais votre allié._  
_Je suis un viking et je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne._  
_Je vous le ferais payer un jour, vous verrez!_

* * *

**#3 Blessure [Matthew]**

Matthew n'aimait pas la guerre. Il était un pacifiste, il aimait le calme, les grands terrains neigeux de son pays. Ici, dans son uniforme, privé de son fidèle compagnon, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés dans cette petite ville côtière, presque entièrement détruite par les bombardements et les batailles, sa première préoccupation fut d'aider la population, de faire soigner les blessés. Il participait lui-même aux soins, s'occupant des enfants qu'il rassurait, auxquels il disaient que les anglais et les américains venaient les sauver.  
Les yeux brillants des petits quand on leur donner de la nourriture, certains aliments (du chocolat par exemple) qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis le début de la guerre, les larmes dans leurs yeux qu'il réussissait à effacer en les soignant. Il ne savait pas combien de blessures il avait vu depuis ce début de journée mais qu'importe il les soignaient tous sans aucune hésitation, sans prendre garde à la fatigue.  
_Parce que c'était dans sa nature..._  
_….Lui mettrait sa priorité à soigner les soldats alliés et les français._

* * *

**#4 Soldat [Feliciano et Lovino]**

Feliciano n'était pas un guerrier, il n'était pas comme Lovino, comme Ludwig, comme Roderich, comme Francis, Gilbert, Elizaveta ou Antonio. Il n'était qu'un lâche s'avouait-il à son grand regret. Il avait été incapable de soutenir le regard des vaincus, une boule dans la gorge, ravalant son «_**pardon**_» par crainte que Ludwig ne se fâche, parce que Ludwig lui faisait peur, de plus en plus peur. Il avait l'impression que son ami devenait fou, cruel et ça de plus en plus chaque jour, voir même au fil des heures parfois. Il devenait plus violent aussi. Il devenait un soldat impitoyable, même sadique par moment. Et c'était pareil pour Gilbert, même s'il voyait moins ce dernier car l'albinos était sur le front de l'est.  
_Feliciano avait peur..._  
_Il n'osait pas le contrarier..._  
Il accepta d'aller vers l'est avec ses troupes et celles de Ludwig pour aller aider le frère de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il avait peur d'Yvan mais n'avait pas le choix. Et même pour les pays vaincus, face à eux il n'avait été qu'un lâche: Pologne était pourtant son ami mais il avait fermé les yeux, Francis était son grand frère et il l'adorait mais cette fois il avait détourné la tête...et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lovino était si en colère, pourquoi Lovino passait tant de temps au téléphone ou avec ses propres soldats. Parfois Lovino allait voir les pays vaincus et revenait souvent avec des larmes dans les yeux, ses yeux où la haine semblait grandir de jour en jour.  
_Une haine envers Ludwig, envers lui aussi peut-être?_  
- «Tu piges pas ce qu'ils font aux perdants? Tu piges pas ce qu'ont subit Feliks, Francis et les autres?» avait hurlé un jour Romano, saissisant son cadet par le col.  
Il avait cligné des yeux, sans comprendre, et son aîné avait levé les siens en ciel en marmonnant hargneusement un «laisses tomber» agacé, presque désespéré. Lovino était ensuite retourné avec ses propres soldats et agissait de plus en plus étrangement.  
_Comme s'il s'éloignait de lui._  
_Ce n'était plus une impression, son frère l'évitait de plus en plus._  
_Son frère n'obéissait plus à Ludwig, seulement à leur patron...et encore avec réticence._  
_Il restait avec ses soldats, leur parlant souvent, se taisant dès qu'il approchait. _  
Feliciano ne comprenait rien, il avait l'impression d'être emporté par une vague, un marécage dont il ne pouvait se dégager, comme si des chaînes le retenaient et ne le laissait pas partir.  
_Il obéissait à Ludwig..._  
_….Parce qu'il avait peur de lui mais ne voulait pas l'abandonner non plus..._  
_Il agirait en soldat dans ce cas..._  
_...Malgré sa peur, malgré son dégoût pour la violence..._

* * *

**#5 Arme [Lovino et Feliciano.]**

Feliciano n'aimait pas les armes, il détestait blesser ou tuer. Il préférait sortir son fidèle drapeau blanc. Mais là...devant son frère qui tenait son fusil entre ses mains, des mains fermes et fortes, solides comme celle de leur grand-père. Les yeux de Lovino avait la même teinte sérieuse que Rome quand celui-ci passait en ''mode conquête/guerre''. Lovino n'avait pas peur de combattre, surtout pas quand il y avait de tels enjeux à la clé.  
- «C'est fini petit frère...rends-toi!» Sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme que d'habitude, il semblait fatigué, son visage était gris de poussière et ses cernes étaient presque noires. Sa voix était lassé, montrant qu'il en avait assez lui aussi.  
Feliciano se mit à pleurer, se relevant lentement et s'accrochant à l'informe de son aîné pour lui dire, d'une voix brisée par les larmes.  
- «Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as trahi?» Aussi à bout de forces que l'autre italien, il voulait juste une explication.  
Pourquoi son aîné qu'il adorait l'avait-il ainsi abandonné?  
- «Je ne t'ai pas trahi...j'ai choisis de sauver l'Europe... Feliciano.» . Il garda serrer son arme dans une de ses mains et enlaça le plus jeune de l'autre. Autour d'eux, la ville de Rome était en délire.  
_Plus de chef...c'était la fin de l'alliance...le changement de camps de son pays tout entier._  
_….Et tout allait changer..._  
_...Lovino l'espérait vraiment._  
- «Et je t'ai sauvé toi aussi Feli! Même si tu ne le comprends pas encore!»

* * *

**#6 Capitaine [Matthew?]**

Il entendait les ordres autour de lui. Il entendait les cris, il percevait les mouvements. Personne n'avait d'ordre à lui donner à lui. Il était plus haut que le plus haut des officiers. Il devait donner des ordres ou suggérer des manœuvres aux officiers. Il devait décider de certaines choses avec eux. Parce que c'était son rôle en temps que nation de donner des ordres à son peuple, de se battre à ses côtés une arme à la main, peu importe à quel point il était effrayé ou angoissé. Il devait aussi pensé à ses alliés qui avaient besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait les abandonner.  
_Mais il avait peur. _  
_Peur de se tromper, peur de commettre des erreurs._  
_Tant de vies étaient mises en jeu par une simple décision. _  
_Ca lui faisait terriblement peur._  
Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'ordre de l'attaque, il occulta ses angoisses, elles n'avaient pas leur place dans un tel moment, où l'hésitation ne devait pas apparaître car la vie était elle-même en jeu.

* * *

**#7 Troupe [Arthur]**

Ce n'était pas un régiment, ni une véritable troupe. C'était des hommes, des jeunes idéalistes, des adolescents même. Arthur regardait la vidéo envoyée par la Résistance à De Gaulle. Des moyens trop légers, fonctionnant pas attentats. C'était l'espoir de la France. Des français qui se battaient pour la liberté, pour Francis, parce qu'ils aimaient leur pays, voulaient le voir libre.  
_"Que penses-tu si tu les vois?_  
_Qu'en penserais-tu si tu ne peux les voir?"_  
Il serait fier, fier de cette attitude insoumise, rebelle. Fier de cette résistance. Fier de ce qui lui faisait réellement honneur. Fier de ces jeunes, de ces hommes qui refusait l'occupation de l'ennemi, qui feraient tout pour le chasser.  
_Ils n'étaient pas un nombre immense..._  
_...Mais ils y croyaient..._  
_Ils avaient foi en eux, en leur pays, en lui aussi..._  
Il ferma les yeux un court instant...les mots de l'hymne national français, de la Marseillaise, passèrent dans son esprit, lui arrachant un sourire un peu amer. Francis lui manquait terriblement, et il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui être arriver. Mais patience, bientôt Alfred et Matthew seraient prêt et ils pourraient aller sauver les nations captives. Bientôt. Mais en attendant...concernant ces membres de la Résistance dont les chefs étaient ici, dans son pays.  
_Il les aiderait..._  
_...Parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner Francis..;_  
_...Et que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui._

* * *

**#8 Souffrance [Yvan, Natalia, Raivis et Eduart]**

Le froid...ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait trembler, ni la présence de sa sœur derrière lui, elle n'était pas non plus la raison de son teint pâle. A quelques mètres, il entendit Ravis et Eduart fondre en larmes. Ces barbelés...et au delà, le camps, les corps et la fumée. Le russe eut les larmes aux yeux et ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'être arrivé en Enfer. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.  
Il regarda les survivants, entouré par son armée dont les soldats distribuaient soins et vivres avec générosité. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres murmuraient dans leurs langues que cela se paierait bientôt. Tous avaient été choqué en découvrant le camps et il y avait de quoi car l'horreur ne semblait pas y avoir de limite. Et même pour Ivan, qui avait pourtant plusieurs siècles derrière lui, c'était atroce car il n'avait jamais vu ça...même lui croyait être en plein cauchemar.  
- «Natalia?  
- Oui mon frère?  
- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar n'est-ce pas?  
- Non...j'aimerais bien que ça en soit un aussi!» Sa sœur semblait secouée elle-aussi. Il y avait de quoi: le décor, l'odeur, tous ces hommes et ces femmes qu'ils avaient libérés...la souffrance palpable...tout cela semblait trop atroce pour pouvoir être vrai et pourtant c'était bel et bien la réalité. Ravis rassurait un enfant en larme, tentant lui-même de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas flancher, mais ses tremblements plus violents que coutume ne trompaient personne. Eduart semblait être à deux doigt de vomir, mais continuait de soigner généreusement d'autres, offrant autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait. Ivan sentit une colère brûlante l'envahir.

_Comment pouvait-on en arriver là? Comment?_  
_Comment cela pouvait-il..._  
_Comment les humains pouvaient-ils en arriver là?_

Et en même temps, il avait envie de pleurer, de s'enfuir...devant tant de souffrance humaine, tant de désespoir palpable dans l'air. L'odeur qui venait jusqu'à lui lui soulevait le coeur, lui serrait la gorge, ses yeux le piquaient douloureusement. De violents tremblements le secouaient_. _

_C'était un cauchemar n'est-ce pas? __Une telle horreur ne pouvait pas être réelle, n'aurait pas du l'être..._

Il posa une main tremblante à son visage, tentant de ne pas fondre en larmes.

* * *

**#9 Violence [Lovino]**

Il ne le supportait plus, vraiment plus. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les vaincus qui hurlaient de douleur, qui suppliaient leurs tourmenteurs d'arrêter leur torture. Il avait parfois pleuré, le cachant autant qu'il pouvait à son cadet.  
Il avait tenté d'appeler Antonio pour lui demander de l'aider mais celui-ci ne réagissait même pas, répétant qu'il état neutre. Romano raccrochait alors violemment le téléphone, après l'avoir traité de lâche et en ajoutant souvent qu'il le dégoutait.  
Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait soigné Francis, Pays-Bas ou Belgique. Même s'il n'était pas censé le faire, les sodlats n'osaient pas refuser devant le regard terrible que l'Italie du Sud leur envoyait.  
_Lovino n'aimait pas spécialement Francis (il ne le détestait pas cependant) mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer après l'avoir vu._  
_Belgique...elle il la connaissait depuis son enfance, c'était comme une grand soeur, une mère pour lui. Comment aurait-il pu être indifférent à ses souffrances? _  
_Il n'aimait pas Pays-Bas mais pas à ce point..._  
Il ressortait de leur cellule une boule dans la gorge. Une fois il avait frappé le mur si fort qu'il s'était cruellement blessé le poing, se brisant même deux doigts. Quand Feliciano lui avait demandé comment il s'était fait ça, Lovino lui avait crié violemment dessus, ses nerfs à fleurs de peau «EN QUOI CA TE REGARDES?»  
_Il était à bout..._  
Il décrocha un matin le téléphone, poussé par une étrange et violente voix en lui, la voix de la rébellion. Il n'allait pas continuer de jouer au sourd, à celui qui ne voyait pas, à l'indifférent. Non il n'en était pas question. Il allait réagir, le plus violemment posible s'il le fallait.  
Et il contacta Arthur, malgré la peur que lui inspirait la nation d'Angleterre.  
Quand son interlocuteur décrocha il murmura, en espagnol pour que Feliciano ne comprenne pas au cas où il passerait: «Este soy yo, Romano! Ya he tenido suficiente! Estoy de acuerdo con los aliados! Dime dónde puedo conocerte!» (C'est moi, Romano. J'en ai assez! Je rejoins les Alliés! Dites-moi où je peux vous rencontrer!)  
_Il allait faire manger la poussière à Ludwig..._  
_...Il allait lui regretter TOUT ce qu'il avait fait à ce sale..._

* * *

**#10 Hostilité [Yvan et Natalia, Gilbert en arrière-plan]**

Yvan riait, jouant avec le tuyau qu'il transportait partout. Il rajusta ensuite son écharpe dans un mouvement lent et calme avant de se mettre à rire doucement.  
- «Venez venez...»  
Derrière lui Natalia souriait elle aussi, une torche à la main.  
- «Venez prrrrouver que vous n'avez pas apprrris l'Histoirrre.»  
Il riait encore plus fort, regardant la fumée qui s'élevait au loin, il percevait la lueur des flammes, savait qu'il n'y aurait plus rien quand elles seraient éteinte.  
- «Je l'avais déjà fait pour Napoléon, vous aviez oublié?»  
Il s'amusait beaucoup, imaginant Gilbert hurlant dans la neige glacée, se souvenant peut-être brusquement que Francis avait vécu la même chose environ deux siècles auparavant. Et se maudirait de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Ca serait amusant à voir.  
- «Politique de la terrrre brrrûlée, vous connaissez?...Plus rrrien, tout mon peuple a rrreculé et n'a rrriiiieeenn laissé derrière lui! Juste de belles flammes qui vont tout consumer. Juste de la neige pourr vous.» Il eut un sourire carnassier et impitoyable. il n'allait pas laisser son pays se faire envahir de la sorte sans réagir. Il savait que la force pure était trop risqué comme technique alors il allait épuiser l'énnemi avant de l'attaquer, ses troupes seraient elles en pleine forme car habituées au climat, au pays, aux privations qu'entrainait l'hivers.  
_Comment Gilbert allait-il faire face au froid de son pays, sans rien pouvoir piller ou réquisitionner? _  
_Confronté à l'hostilité de la nature et du climat?_  
_Combien de temps allait-il tenir?_  
_Il allait bien rire._

* * *

**#11 Invasion [Arthur]**

Il posa le pied sur la plage de sable, déjà jonché de cadavres. La mort avait déjà frappé: toutes les premières vagues d'assauts avaient été ravagées par la riposte allemande. Arthur refoula la nausée qui le prenait à l'odeur de sang mêlée à celle de la fumée, de la poudre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était prêt à la bataille, ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il s'était toujours battu de toutes ses forces et rien n'allait changé aujourd'hui. Et étrangement, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur cette plage, il se sentait à l'aise, comme s'il se battait chez lui, sur ses terres, dans son pays.  
_La Normandie._  
_Une région qu'il avait tant revendiqué dans l'histoire, au Moyen-Âge._  
_Il s'y sentait presque chez lui, presque en sécurité..._  
_...Quelle ironie. _  
Il y débarquait aujourd'hui pour envahir le pays, certes, mais dans l'unique but de libérer ce peuple de ceux qui l'avait vaincu il y a 4 ans. Chaque village sauvé, où les habitants les acclamaient en héros réchauffait son cœur un peu plus. Les soldats français que son armée libérait se joignaient à eux sans hésitation aucune.  
_Peu à peu l'ennemi était repoussé, le territoire libéré._  
Les américains approchaient de Paris, ce n'était plus qu'un question de jours avant qu'Alfred ne sauve Francis.  
Arthur reposa son fusil et ferma les yeux un court instant. Dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur la terre normande et qu'il s'y était avancé, son angoisse avait peu à peu disparue. Cette région avait une histoire très longue entre Francis et lui et il était bien décidé à chasser ceux qui n'avaient aucun droit de l'occuper. Il n'envahissait que pour libérer.  
_Ces territoires appartenaient à Francis et à personne d'autre!_

* * *

**#12 Ennemi [Lovino et Feliciano]**

Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait. Jamais. Lovino devenait distant, très distant. Il lui répondait à peine, ou lui hurlait dessus plus que coutume. Il passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone, avec Antonio disait-il. Il parlait en espagnol durant ces moments et Feliciano, qui ne parlait pas très bien la langue, ne comprenait rien. S'il savait à qui avait vraiment parlé Lovino durant ces moments.  
_Et un jour...le sud s'enflamma..._  
_Se rebella..._  
_Se déclara du côté des Alliés. _  
Lovino avait disparu la veille sans un mot ou une explication. Et quand Feliciano le revit, c'était alors qu'il était devant ses troupes, une arme à la main. La voix de Romano était forte, claire, déterminée, dépourvue dd'hésitation. C'était un ton de chef...et ce fut sans un tremblement dans cette voix qu'il ordonna à ses soldats, comme à ceux qui conduisaient les tanks de son armée, d'ouvrir le feu sur leurs frères, sur l'armée accompagnant Veneziano, malgré les demandes d'explication de ce dernier, malgré ses larmes. Les troupes de Ludwig se firent aussi agressées à d'autres endroits rapidement, et les flottes italiennes du sud s'en prirent encore à ceux qui avait été censé être leur alliés jusque là.  
_La guerre avait tout déchiré..._  
_….leur fraternité n'y avait pas échappé._  
_Alea Jacta Est..._

* * *

**#13 Clairon [Ludwig]**

Ludwig écoutait les sons des clairons. Il y avait tellement de sons différents, pour la victoire, la défaite, la retraite, la charge..tout était savament orchestré, préparé des jours à l'avance. Ludwig n'aimait pas la précipitation ou l'improvisation, c'était mauvais dans un combat. C'était synonyme de désorde et il n'aimait pas le désorde, il était une personne organisée.  
_C'était alors à lui de crier un ordre. _  
_Il avait toujours parfaitement diriger ses troupes._  
_Ses erreurs, quand il en faisait, n'étaient jamais reproduites._  
Ce jour-là, il entendit les notes familières ordonnant la charge, et cria l'ordre de l'attaque, s'élançant aux côtés de ses hommes sans crainte. La fièvre du combat il connaissait. Il n'avait qu'un but, défendre ce qui avait été pris, prendre ce qui restait à prendre. Et se défrendre contre les attaques des ennemis, qu'importe si ces attaques venaient de partout à la fois. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait jamais eu peur dans un combat. Le son du clairon était un point de repère dans une bataille, c'est pour ça qu'il connaissait toutes les nuances par coeur..

* * *

**#14 Sang [Feliks et Gilbert]**

- «Tes yeux ont totalement la couleur du sang! C'est totalement pas classe du tout...»  
Gilbert haussa un sourcil et dit, d'un ton narquois «T'es mal placé pour parler ou faire le malin, t'es prisonnier je te rappelles! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu tiltes pour ma couleur d'yeux?  
- Quoique...ca va totalement bien avec ton profil de monstre!» osa le blond, crachant un filet écarlate qui coulait de sa lèvre déchiré. Il eut un instant de satisfaction en voyant la colère mêlée de haine dans le regard de son geôlier. Malgré les coups qui s'abattirent sur lui, Feliks ne regretta pas le moins du monde ses paroles, ça faisait du bien de résister, même si une parole de travers signifiait la douleur  
Comme chaque pays vaincus, il résistait comme il pouvait, malgré la peur et la douleur. S'il ne pouvait le faire physiquement, il le faisait verbalement..

* * *

**#15 Peur [Alfred]**

Alfred sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les côtes approchaient de plus en plus, autour de lui il sentait la peur, l'effroi. Certains soldats priaient, d'autres étaient pâles à faire peur. La guerre les attendait, la mort les guettait. Une grande partie d'entre eux ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher ce soir. Alfred murmura une rapide prière, espérant aussi que Matthew allait bien où ils étaient. Des ordres étaient aboyés autour de lui mais il se contentait de fixer cette côté encore dans la brume.

_Les cotes normandes...là où les ennemis les attendaient en nombre restreint, car le piège tendu avait fonctionné._

Il attrapa son arme, et vérifia nonchalamment qu'elle était bien chargée. Il refit ce manège, presque mécaniquement, une ou deux fois.  
Il n'avait pas fait tant la guerre que ça, comparé aux européens, il n'avait été qu'un allié durant la première guerre mondiale, étant venu soutenir Arthur et Francis qui s'étaient battus ensembles jusqu'au bout.

_Leur premier objectif s'approchait de plus en plus._  
_La Normandie._  
_La France._  
_Francis...allait bientôt être sauver..._  
_...si tout se passait comme prévu._

* * *

**#16 Canon [Arthur, Alfred et Matthew]**

Les plages était ravagées par les balles, les canons, et autres armes en la possession des occupants. Ceux qui débarquaient se faisaient, pour certains, faucher en plein élan. Chacune des nations, là où chacune se trouvait, s'écroulait, le souffle coupé en sentant tant de leurs enfants mourir en ce jour. Matthew pleurait silencieusement, Alfred tentait de reprendre son souffle et Arthur, habitué à souffrir ainsi attendait que les vagues de douleur passent pour s'élancer à nouveau aux côtés de son peuple, l'habitude des batailles ne le rendant que plus fort à chaque nouvelle qui se présentait. Il n'avait aucune hésitation et aucune peur. Alfred se reprit rapidement quand un des soldats américains lui demanda si tout allait bien. Matthew rouvrit des yeux embué de larmes et se redressa, ne voulant pas abandonner ses enfants qui se battaient, qui mourraient sous les canons ennemis.  
Les explosions résonnaient à leurs oreilles, la peur n'avait même plus sa place, dominé par l'instint de survie, la pensée qu'il fallait s'en sortir, qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir ici.

* * *

**#17 Enfer [Arthur]**

Arthur courrait à travers les rues de Londres, reprenant son souffle. C'était l'enfer qui se déchaînait autour de lui, des flammes qui brûlait les bâtiments plus ou moins en ruines. Les bombes avaient fait des ravages autour de lui, avait tout détruit dans ce quartier. Il ne voyait que destruction et refoula ses larmes d'épuisement, de douleur et de désespoir. Alfred lui avait promit de venir mais il ne venait pas, tardait à se préparer. Et lui n'en pouvait plus. Il avait conseillé au parlement de faire envoyer les enfants des villes dans les campagnes pour les protéger, pour protéger l'avenir du pays.

_Il sentait ses enfants mourir autour de lui._  
_Il ressentait la peur de son peuple..._  
_Il ressentait sa douleur..._

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles et tirées, couverte de poussière et de légères traces de sang. Il était tellement seul à cet instant. _Alfred et Matthew allaient venir oui mais dans combien de temps?_ En attendant il devait tenir, tenir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Francis ne devait pas connaître un sort enviable au sien.

_Lui au moins était toujours libre et ce n'était pas le cas du français._

* * *

**#18 Prisonnier [Alfred et Francis]**

Alfred serrait son arme entre ses mains tremblantes. Autour de lui, les rues de Paris étaient vides, jusqu'à ce que des habitants viennent accueillir les américains en héros. Face aux remerciements (ou il supposait que ça en était) il se contentait de sourire puis d'hausser les épaules, de façon à dire qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il appréciait tout de même. Certains parlaient anglais et répétait alors dans cette langue. Une autre préoccupation le tenaillait.  
Il avait promit à Arthur, il avait promit à Matthew...Il leurs avait promit de sauver Francis.  
_Pourquoi Matt n'était-il pas encore avec lui d'ailleurs? Il aurait eu besoin d'un traducteur! Même s'il connaissait quelques mots!_  
Il fallait qu'il trouve le français et qu'il le libère rapidement. Il donna des ordres à quelques hommes, décrivant son aîné et leur précisant qu'il était comme lui: une nation.  
Ses hommes s'étaient alors précipités chacun dans une direction, cherchant la France partout dans la ville. «Faîtes que Ludwig ne l'ait pas embarqué à Berlin ou on est mal!» Gémit Alfred en s'appuyant à un mur pour reprendre son souffle, il était épuisé. Il avait à peine dormi depuis le débarquement, ne voyant que mort et destruction.

_Seule lumière dans cet obscur massacre: la joie de ceux qu'ils libéraient, sauvaient...et leurs remerciements._

Un soldat arriva alors, essoufflé et à son air sérieux, l'américain comprit qu'il avait une chose très grave à lui dire...ou une bonne nouvelle. Le soldat s'exclama, d'un air sérieux mais inquiet: «We found the man you're looking for sir!»  
Alfred sentit un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude le prendre au ventre, car l'air de son interlocuteur signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas. «How is he?» articula-t-il, ayant l'impression que sa langue était in-habituellement lourde.  
L'autre se mordit la lèvre et dit, avec une certaine hésitation:«Not very well Sir, it's very bad. He was tortured and perhaps even worse.» Visiblement le militaire hésitait à dire le second mot, mais le sous-entendu était terriblement compréhensible.  
Une sensation glaciale traversa la nation des USA mais il ne dit rien, partant au pas de course à la suite du soldat, se répétant dans son esprit: _"Faîtes qu'il aille bien quand même, faîtes qu'il ailles bien quand même..." _Peu d'espoir vu la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'espérer non?

Quand il franchit la porte...il s'immobilisa. Son arme tomba au sol dans un bruits qui fit sursauter les soldats présents dans la salle. L'horreur le figea dans un cocon glacé. L'odeur du sang le prit à la gorge, mêlée à une autre qu'il ne devinait que trop bien. Il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de vomir, il avait envie de fuir.  
_Fuir le plus loin possible de cette horrible réalité._  
Les habits que portait le captif étaient sales et déchirés, tâchés de sang, la peau visible sous les déchirures du tissu étaient bleuies par endroit. D'énormes hématomes marbraient ses hanches, des plaies à peine guéries, parfois infectées, déchiraient son corps. Ses doigts semblaient brisés et ses poignets saignaient à cause des entraves sans doute trop serrées avec lesquelles il avait été retenu pendant si longtemps. Ses cheveux était sales et emmêlés, tâchés de sang et peut-être d'autre chose, Alfred ne voulait pas savoir quoi, bien qu'il le devinait malgré lui. Il avait le visage marbré de coups, les lèvres déchirées, une joue enflée, et un yeux qui aurait peine à s'ouvrir à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Sa respiration était erratique, presque sifflante. Des tremblements l'agitaient, et ils n'étaient pas au au froid. Francis était dans un état lamentable et il était à peine conscient.  
Et il y avait du sang par terre, et aussi sur les murs...des chaînes trainaient au sol, ensanglantées pour certaines. Il y avait un vieux lit aux draps déchirés et tâchés de sang, le reste semblait être une cellule à peu près normale...si une cellule pouvait être normale. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, une simple ampoule pendait du plafond, diffusant une lumière jaunâtre et angoissante. Alfred avait l'impression de sentir la souffrance, la douleur dans l'atmosphère autour de lui. Une nouvelle nausée le frappa, plus violente que la précédant quand il comprit ce que Francis avait réellement subit ici. Il s'appuya un court instant au mur, ses doigts se crispant sur la pierre froide tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer, pas encore, pas maintenant.

_Torturé..Violé...Peut-être brisé._

Les chaînes qui le retenaient, avaient été brisées par les américains dont certains avaient le regard noir de rage, d'horreur ou de pitié. Car ce n'était pas possible, c'était inhumain... Alfred préféra ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui gardaient cette cellule si ceux-ci n'avaient pas fuis avant que ses troupes n'arrivent dans Paris. Il s'approcha, les jambes tremblantes et tendit doucement la main vers le français en sentant les larmes venir à ses yeux.

_Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de pleurer?_

- «Francis c'est moi! C'est Al!» il ne savait que peu de mots en français mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il parle cette langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pourtant pas. Heureusement que Matthew lui en avait donné quelque cours avant le 6 juin, pour qu'il puisse dire quelques mots dans le pire des cas.

_Pourquoi son maigre savoir revenait à cet instant, il n'en avait aucune idée mais s'en estimait un peu heureux, Francis n'était sans doute pas en état de comprendre une autre langue que la sienne à ce moment précis._

L'autre n'eut pas de réaction immédiate mais il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, celui de gauche était trop enflé pour s'ouvrir totalement. Sa respiration presque sifflante s'accentua, prouvant qu'il avait sans doute des côtes cassées. Il regarda faiblement l'américain et eut un faible sourire, qui parût si fragile qu'il ne fit rien pour diminuer la douleur qu'éprouvait Alfred à cet instant. Celui-ci tenta maladroitement de sourire à son tour pour rassurer son ami. Il avait cependant à nouveau envie de vomir, il avait encore plus envie de pleurer que quelques minutes auparavant. La boule dans sa gorge empira et sans réfléchir, il enlaça le français, fondant en larmes contre l'épaule droite qui semblait être à peu près en bon état.

_''Pardon...Pardon...''_  
_Il se sentait mal, si coupable..._  
_Même s'il n'avait rien fait, s'il n'y était pour rien_.

Une main tremblante, hésitante, se posa dans son dos, dans une tentative de réconfort. Ce n'était pas à lui, qui avait tant souffert de le réconforter, c'était lui qui aurait dû pleurer et lui-même, Alfred, qui aurait du le rassurer. Il tenta de balbutier quelques mots pour expliquer la situation au français.

- «C'est...it's over Francis, Paris is...est libérée...» Il s'exprimait dans un maladroit mélange de français et d'anglais qui aurait fait hurler Arthur, à une autre époque, dans d'autres circonstances mais là il s'en fichait et tentait de se débrouiller avec son maigre savoir en français, regrettant de ne pas le parler mieux: «We are here! Me, Matthew, and...Arthur is here too! Il n'est pas...He's not in Paris now...but...mais il...va...venir, soon. He...was very worried about..pour toi...il n'en dormait plus..» Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux dans un sanglot étranglé. Il puisa en lui la force de continuer, luttant contre cette boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, luttant contre les larmes qui continuait à couler ses joues. «C'est fini...tu es...libre, comme la totalité de ton territoire le serra...bientôt! I'm here! And ...» Il relâcha légèrement sa prise, quand l'autre poussa un gémissement de douleur. «And them ... they will take care of you! Tout va bien se passer. Nobody ...Personne ne va plus te...faire de mal! I'll protect you, as Arthur ….q...quand il sera là!»  
Francis eut un faible sourire et hocha la tête, semblant être à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Alfred eut soudain une autre pensée.  
_Arthur..._  
_...Il fallait le prévenir..._  
Il le ferrait, dès qu'il pourrait s'arrêter de pleurer. _Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Si coupable? Peut-être...peut-être_...Un soldat qui dit finalement qu'il fallait que la nation blessée soit soignée, et rapidement. Alfred relâcha son ami, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes et sortit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, au bord de la nausée. Un sanglot lui échappa tandis qu'une goutte salée roulait le long de sa joue pour s'écraser au sol, suivie par beaucoup d'autres.

_Tu voulais jouer au héros?_ Dit une voix dans sa tête. _Tu as l'atroce réalité devant les yeux. Ce qu'à subit la nation, que tu as sauvé, pendant 4 ans. 4 ans de captivité, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste?_

Il n'avait rien d'un héros. Rien du tout. Il était arrivé bien trop tard à son goût. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne sut combien de temps ses larmes coulèrent. Ce fut d'une main tremblante et d'une voix enrouée qu'il décrocha le téléphone et contacta les anglais pour avertir Arthur. Ses doigts serraient le combiné jusqu'à en blanchir.  
_Pendant 4 ans..._  
_...Il a été prisonnier pendant 4 ans._  
Le sanglot qui lui échappa angoissa Arthur plus que raison quand celui-ci fut contacté. Il devina la raison, et une fois qu'il eut compris ce que son petit frère voulait lui dire lui promit d'être là au plus tôt. Sa voix maîtrisée ne laissait pas voir son trouble mais il était facile de deviner quelle serait sa réaction quand il aurait la réalité sous les yeux.

_...Alfred aussi avait bien des raisons de pleurer._

Plus que jamais, il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été envahit, n'avait jamais libéré un pays, n'avait jamais été confronté à ce point aux côtés les plus atroces d'une guerre.  
Jamais.

- «I'm not a hero...»

* * *

**#19 Obéir [Francis et Arthur]**

- «Il faut évacuer et vite...» Arthur s'immobilisa et se retourna en direction de Francis qui avait stoppé quelques mètres derrière lui. «Qu'est-ce que tu attends?» Cria-t-il en direction du français qui regardait ses troupes épuisée mais sur le qui-vive, son rival son le regard perdu signifiait qu'il savait la défaite proche.  
Lentement celui aux yeux bleus dit, d'une voix douce qui glaça pourtant le plus jeune: «Je ne quitterais pas mon pays, je n'abandonnerais pas mon peuple.»

L'anglais revint vers lui et lui saisit le col «Francis tu ne peux pas rester ici, qui sait ce que Ludwig va te faire? Il est devenu fou!»  
Les yeux de son rival se plongèrent dans les siens «Raison de plus pour que je ne parte pas Arthur. Je ne peux trahir mes enfants en les abandonnant comme ça. Je ne peux pas.» Il pensait aux territoires déjà conquis, à l'avancée de l'ennemi.

_Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour avec la progression de l'adversaire et les victoires que celui-ci accumulait._

- «Je ne te laisserais pas ici stupid Frog! Je n'abandonne pas mes alliés! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Mourir? C'est ça?» Il criait presque sur la fin, sa main qui tenait le col de son allié tremblait.  
- «Il ne prendra pas le risque de me tuer...jamais dans l'histoire ce n'est arrivé!» Fit doucement Francis en faisant lâcher prise à son voisin qui serrait les dents, qui retenait des larmes de rage et de douleur. «Va t'en Arthur! Tes troupes sont presque toutes évacuées, il ne reste plus qu'un bateau...et surtout toi tu reste toujours! Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'attrapent. Retournes en Angleterre et continue le combat...mon ami» Sans réfléchir il serra son rival de toujours dans ses bras. «Je t'en prie Obéis-moi pour une fois!»

Arthur fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et refoulant ce qui montait en lui tourna les talons sur fuir, pour rejoindre le dernier bateau. Tandis que Francis, après un dernier regard sur le navire, ordonnait à ses maigres troupes restantes de se rassembler, Arthur s'effondrait sur le pont du bateau. Un sanglot remonta dans sa trachée.

_Jamais il n'avait autant regretté d'avoir obéit..._  
_….et sa culpabilité n'était pas prête de s'effacer._

- «Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas tomber...»

_Entre le 27 mai et le 4 juin 1940, les troupes britanniques, accompagnées d'un certains nombres de soldats français et belges furent évacués depuis les plages et le port de Dunkerque__._

* * *

**#20 Mort [Feliks]**

Il hurla, son corps amaigri secoué par des sanglots de douleur et d'hystérie. Feliks était tombé à genoux, tremblant, sanglotant, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues pâles et creusées.  
Encore des morts...encore des pertes...Il sentait, il avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la mort, du sang...Il avait l'impression d'entendre les cris, les supplications, les pleurs, comme s'il était à côté d'eux...  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme dans une vaine tentative de se protéger contre sa propre douleur. Il murmurait des prières, faisant tourner son pendentif en forme de croix entre ses doigts.  
_«Je suis seul..._  
_Totalement seul..._  
_Tout le monde m'a totalement abandonné à mes ennemis._  
_Même Toris m'a trahi..._  
_….Toris m'a fait du mal lui-aussi...»_  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il serra plus fort son objet de culte, redoublant dans ses prières, espérant quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi mais il ne voulait pas perdre la seule chose qui lui restait.  
_Sa foi..._  
_Parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier._  
_Prier pendant que son peuple se mourrait. _  
_Et croire, espérer qu'un miracle allait se produire à un moment ou à un autre._

_

* * *

_

**Fin**


	5. Dix Thèmes II

Disclaimer: APH n'est pas à moi

Personnage: ... Amérique, Japon et Russie, Angleterre en caméo, Allemagne, France, Espagne, Veneziano et Romano.

Paring: Amerique/Japon, Amerique/Russie , France/Allemange, France/Espagne, Fraternité des Italies (+ un chouïa de Gerita)

Genre: Un peu de tout je pense

Rating: PG13

* * *

_**Amérique et Japon**_

**1. Angst**

Il refoula ses larmes, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, il n'avait pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit et surtout n'avait aucun droit de formuler une quelconque excuse. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais cet acte, malgré les ordres de son patron.  
Voir ces horribles tâches noires sur le corps de Kiku, le voir cracher du sang les premières années l'avait étouffé de culpabilité.  
Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
Même si Kiku allait beaucoup mieux, même si son pays s'était relevé et était à nouveau une grande puissance...  
_...Alfred ne pouvait pas se pardonner._

**2. AU [Gakuen Hetalia]**

Au début, il pensait qu'avoir Kiku, membre du conseil des élèves, l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'Académie du monde, le garçon le plus poli et sérieux de l'établissement, comme compagnon de chambre serait horrible mais non, Japon était égal à lui-même: charmant.

Kiku lui pensait qu'être dans la même chambre qu'Alfred, bon élevé mais un peu coincé dans un complexe de héros, bruyant, prétencieux et hyperactif serait proprement désagréable (même s'ils s'entendaient bien) mais finalement, Amérique était vraiment charmant.

**3. Crack!fic**

- KIKUUUUU Ce film est vraiment trop triisssstteee!» Sanglota Amérique en serrant Japon dans ses bras, ému par l'histoire.  
- «C'est triste oui mais ce n'est rien comparé à la mort ma petite Sadoko» fit son ami d'un air mélancolique avant de porter la main à sa bouche, conscient d'à qui il parlait.  
- C'est...qui Sadoko?» balbutia le plus jeune, soudain plus curieux qu'autre chose.  
Kiku, dans un brin de sadisme revanchard, lui raconta l'histoire.

_Voir Alfred se mettre ensuite à pleurer dans son coin avait quelque chose d'étrangement jouissif._

**4. Crossover:[Princesse Mononoke]**

- «Fan...Fantôme?»  
Le jeune garçon sauvage soupira devant de prince maudit qui était terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer celui qui allait pourtant le sauver de cette malédiction. Tout en gratouillant la tête de son loup il expliqua: «C'est un genre de cerf Alfred-san, il ne va pas vous manger!»

**5. First Time**

La première fois qu'ils se revirent après la guerre, Kiku ne le regarda pas, resta presque prostré/blotti aux côtés de Chine, des Corées, d'Hong-Kong et de Taïwan, refusant de dire quoique ce soit à Amérique. Il feignait de ne pas l'entendre, se tournait vers Angleterre pour parler pendant les réunions. Plus d'Alfred-kun, même plus d'Amérique-san. Il n'existait plus au yeux de son ancien ami.  
_Bien qu'en étant profondément malheureux, il savait qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait._

**6. Fluff**

Alfred était mignon quand il dormait. Vraiment mignon. Il était presque roulé en boule comme un chaton et le petit chien de Kiku venait toujours se blottir contre lui.

Japon sortit l'appareil photo en ricanant.

_Il allait pouvoir lui faire du...hem...chantage avec ça._

**7. Humour**

- «KIIIKKUUUU!» Hurla Alfred, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, un petit rectangle de papier dans les mains.  
Japon eut un sourire pour innocent pour être honnête: «Oui Alfred-kun?  
- C'est quoi ça?» S'étouffa le plus jeune en montrant les dessins qui s'étalaient dans le petit livre qu'il tenait.  
- «Un manga!  
- J'AVAIS REMARQUE! SOIS GENTIL DE NE PAS ETALER NOTRE VIE PRIVE SUR DU PAPIER ET SURTOUT SOUS FORME DE DESSIN!  
- Tu ne te plaints pas quand je dessine Arthur et Francis pourtant!»  
Amérique, rouge comme une pivoine, ne sortit plus de sous la couette toute la journée, priant pour que jamais son grand frère n'apprenne ça (ou qu'il tombe sur le manga mettant en scène son "petit Al" et Kiku) .  
_Il n'oserait jamais le dire non plus mais..._  
_...il était génial ce petit livre. Il allait le garder pour lui tiens_.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

- «Explosions...Avion...Tours...» Alfred ne parlait plus que par mots, tremblant comme une feuille, visiblement en état de choc. Il était pâle, des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux et il claquait des dent, ses doigts s'entrelaçant sans cesse. «Douleurs...peurs...morts...impuissant à faire quoique ce soit!» Il eut un sanglot tandis que les larmes se remettaient à couler.  
Kiku le serra dans ses bras, frottant le dos de l'américain, s'étonnant presque de la maigreur subite du pays ami.  
Il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à Al pour se remettre de ça, mais il savait que lui serait là pour l'aider.

**9. Smut**

- «Tu as grossis Al-kun!  
- Mais...  
- Tu vas donc faire un régime! En mangeant MA cuisine!» Kiku était très fier de sa gastronomie, très saine, et surtout très bonne.  
_Même Francis admettait qu'elle était délicieuse et venant de lui, un accro de la cuisine justement, c'était un compliment qui faisait plaisir. Kiku aimait bien le français de tout façon, aussi fanboy de certains manga que lui._  
_Al aussi adorait la cuisine japonaise...….encore plus que ses hamburger...mais jamais il ne l'admettrait!_  
_Arthur se ficherait de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il l'apprenait!_

**10. UST**

Ils étaient différents, l'un calme et réfléchis, l'autre impulsif et (trop) émotif.

_C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Parce qu'il se complétaient parfaitement._

* * *

_**Russie et Amérique**_

**1. Angst**

Il tira sur les chaînes qui retenait l'américain, riant doucement en voyant à quel point il tremblait, en voyant qu'il retenait ses larmes pour ne pas qu'elles coulent devant lui. La fière nation qui disait n'avoir peur de personne, qui disait être un ''héros'' n'avait à cette instant plus l'air de rien. Seulement d'un être terrorisé, comme n'importe qui le serait dans de telles circonstances. Le sang qui coulait des nombreuses plaies ravissait son géôlier, cette peau pâle marbrée de bleus montrait bien la résistance vaine de son captif.  
_Ca ne serait plus long avant qu'il n'abandonne._  
- «Tu comprends à présent que me défier est vain Amérique?» Rit-il, passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés avant de recueillir une larme qui roulait sur la joue bleuie, symbole de sa proche victoire. Il savait que son captif était au bord de la rupture mentale: «Personne n'est venu te sauver da? Personne ne s'est soucié de ta disparition...à part ton patron peut-être mais là c'est assez normal! Mais personne d'autre ne te cherche, Angleterre ne semblait même pas inquiet à la réunion!»  
La jeune nation ne put retenir un sanglot désespéré, luttant faiblement contre Ivan, pour tenter vainement de s'écarter, trop faible pour bouger, un baillon l'empêchant de parler, la douleur dans son corps l'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Le plus vieux eut un petit rire et reprit «Ne t'en fais pas camarade, je vais prendre soin de toi!»

**2. AU [Gakuen Hetalia]**

- «Alfred!» Cria Toris en se précipitant vers l'américain. «Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose! Russie et Allemagne attaquent Feliks!»  
L'américain leva une main, le sourire crispée et dit «Désolé Lituanie mais je suis neutre! Je ne peux pas aider Pologne!  
- Quel rapport avec le fait qu'un étudiant, sous surveillance du conseil, attaque un de ses voisins d'étude?  
- Gezzz Va voir Arthur et Francis, ce sont eux qui dirigent le conseil! Ils puniront Ludwig et Ivan eux-même» Il partit vers la cafétéria, occultant le fait qu'il était responsable de Russie. Mais celui-ci allait devoir quand même s'expliquer ce soir dans leur chambre commune.  
…._Il avait promis de ne plus amener ce tuyau rouillé pendant les cours._

**3. Crack!fic**

Ivan ricana en regardant Alfred écrouler sur le bar, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, et le maudissant dans la foulée.  
- «Tu n'es pas habitué aux alcools forts camarade!» rit le russe, ébouriffant les mèches châtains de l'américain qui tentait d'attraper la bouteille (qu'il devait voir en triple ou en quadruple) dans un air si sérieux que ça en était comique.  
Al émit ensuite des mots ressemblant plus ou moins à quelque chose comme «Laaaa ffeeerrrmmeeee!  
- La prochaine fois je te servirais une bière et pas de la vodka! Tu es trop jeune!»

**4. Crossover:[avec le petit prince]**

- «Mais je t'ai demandé un mouton, pas un tournesol? Comment voulez vous qu'un tournesol mange les mauvaises herbes chez moi?  
- Un mouton pourrait manger ta rose mon petit, ce que le tournesol ne risque pas de faire...»  
_Et sous un ''kolkolkol'' ravi de l'aviateur, le petit américain se mit à penser, horrifié, à cette horrible perspective._

**5. First Time**

- «Ne me dis pas que c'était ta première fois?  
Shut up!» Fit Américain en détournant la tête, boudeur et les joues écarlates. «J'ai plus de 300 ans, évidement que ce n'était pas ma première fois!  
- Alors c'est la première fois que tu es dominé? On dirait que je viens de gagner la guerre froide alors?  
- SHUT UP!» Cria Al en virant à l'écarlate. Et il envoya son oreiller à la tête d'Ivan.

**6. Fluff**

Al s'arrêta devant lui, haletant, et lui lança dans les bras un bouquet de tournesol, lâchant un «Joyeux Anniversaire Ivan» et repartant aussi sec vers son hélicoptère en courant. Ivan n'eut qu'à claquer du doigt pour que Toris, Elizaveta et Gilbert plaquent Amérique au sol.  
- «Ne pars pas si vite Allffrrreedd!»

**7. Humour**

- «Alfred! Explications! Maintenant!  
- Hum...Que je t'expliques quoi Arthur?  
- C'est bien que tu amènes enfin le petit Alaska aux réunions mais...  
- Quoi?  
- Pourquoi on dirait un mélange de d'Ivan et de toi?  
- Pourquoi Matthew, qui est pourtant mon jumeau, ressemble à un mélange de Francis et de toi? Et tant qu'on y est... pourquoi Nouvelle Calédonie ressemble à un mélange d'Écosse et de Francis?  
- ….D'accord je veux rien savoir!»

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

Il se demandait pourquoi Ivan priait, ici dans ce lieu isolé. Il s'était approché, curieux et avait distingué plusieurs tombes.

_Celle devant laquelle était Ivan portait le nom «Anastasia..»_

Pendant quelques instants, Al crut que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours mais non: Ivan pleurait, murmurant un mots en russe qui devait surement être «Pardon!»

Il posa alors lentement sa main sur l'épaule de son rival. _Toutes les nations avaient des personnes humaines qui leurs étaient chères: Jeanne d'Arc ou Napoléon pour France, Nelson ou Elizabeth pour Angleterre, Fritz pour Prusse...et Anasatasia pour Russie. Lui avait eu Lincoln ou Benjamin Franklin._

- «C'est ma faute!  
- Non, c'est la révolte te ton peuple, tu ne pouvais pas y résister, comme Francis est devenu fou pendant sa Révolution, comme moi je le suis devenu pendant la guerre de sécession chez moi»

Ils étaient divisés par le conflits des idées, des pensées et sombraient dans la folie jusqu'au retour au calme, devenant pendant cette période une autre personne ou presque.

_Il se souvenait de l'état de Francis pendant la Révolution..._  
_Il se souvint de comment lui était pendant sa guerre civile._  
_Ils ne pouvaient lutter contre ça, pas du tout_.

**9. Smut**

- «En fait ce qu'il y a de plus beaux chez toi Al, ce sont des spectacles de la nature: parc, cascades, geysers, canyon...j'aim beaucoup ces chefs d'oeuvres naturels tu sais?  
- Heum...Oui!  
- Par contre pour ce qui est des bâtiments...tu n'as pas vraiment la meilleure note du côté ''ancien''! Quand je pense à ce qu'on trouve chez moi, en France, en Italie, en Espagne ou même en Turquie ou en Grèce...ou même encore au Japon.»  
Alfred serra les dents. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ça.

_Ce n'était pas sa faute si lui (les USA) n'avait eu ni antiquité, ni moyen-âge, ni renaissance._

Quand il pensait que les nations d'Amérique du sud, elles, en avaient grâce aux anciens peuples comme les mayas, ça le frustraient terriblement.

**10. UST**

Durant les faces à faces pendant la guerre froide, il souffrait des regards désapprobateurs de ses deux ex-tuteurs ou de son frère.

Il souffrait de voir Arthur négliger la spécial relationship pour se tourner vers Union Européenne, un petit bout de chou qui voulait toute l'Europe comme famille justement.

Du côté est, les pays avec Ivan semblaient plus effrayés qu'autre chose.

Seul Ivan le fixait, lui souriait et ne semblait pas toucher par la tension.

_Quelque part ça le rassurait: il n'était pas seul._

* * *

_**Francis/Ludwig**_

**1. Angst**

Entendre Ludwig pleurer lui déchirait le cœur, il peina à l'éloigner de ce mur, les déchirants «Bruder!», que l'allemand criait, lui crevant le cœur. Quand le plus jeune s'était écroulé dans ses bras, en larmes, frappant mollement son torse de son poing, France ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ivan.

**2. AU [Gakuen Hetalia]**

Ludwig se sentait parfois fatigué: le conseil des élèves étaient faits d'étudiants qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Entre Arthur et Antonio qui se hurlaient dessus pour multiples raisons, menaçant ensuite Francis du regard pour qu'il prenne partis avec l'un ou l'autre, Lovino qui s'endormait et Gilbert qui envoyait des SMS avec son portable...  
_Il y avait de quoi avoir envie de pleurer non?_  
Il s'écroula lourdement sur sa table, au milieu de ses papiers, sentant poindre la migraine à cause de cette bande d'irresponsable. Une tasse se posa à côté de sa tête. «Chocolat Lulu?» Fit Francis dans un doux sourire. L'allemand soupira, décidant de passer sur le surnom, parce qu'il adorait ce qu'on lui proposait.

**3. Crack!fic**

Francis adorait faire la fête avec ses voisins allemands. Il aurait juste aimé que Prusse ne soit pas là à les fixer, un appareil photo à la main, prêt à immortaliser une scène ''intéressante''. Même s'il faisait, avouons-le, un beau frère génial. Et la bière, ce n'était pas si mauvais...

**4. Crossover [Gakuen Alice]**

- «Francis...si jamais tu réutilises ton alice de phéromones sur moi, je te jure que je te..» Il serrait le bâton de Kendo, qu'il avait raflé à Kiku, dans sa main. «Et...»  
L'autre blond eut un sourire et dit, se penchant sur son collègue qui recula d'un pas. Il sentait l'attaque venir et il fuit avant que le pouvoir de séduction ne le touche.  
_Décidément depuis la fuite d'Arthur Kirkland le français avait viré totalement séducteur pervers_.

**5. First Time**

Quand il avait rencontré Ludwig pour la première fois, celui-ci était encore le Saint Empire Romain. Il avait été frappé par leur ressemblance physique: tout deux blonds aux yeux bleus. Lui petit fils de Rome et l'autre enfant de Germanie. Ce fut l'affection qu'avait Italie pour eux deux qui les rapprocha.

_Même si, il devait se l'avouer, lui-même avait souvent envie de câliner le petit empire germanique._

**6. Fluff**

Union Européenne n'était qu'un petit garçon d'apparence physique de 5 ans. Il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux. Il avait une mère (Belgique) et six pères (France, Allemagne, Luxembourg, Pays-Bas et les Deux Italies). Et on ne comptait pas les oncles ou tantes hein! Néanmoins, plus que partout, il adorait vivre en Lorraine avec «Papa» et «Vati».

_Peut-être parce que c'est à eux qu'il ressemblait le plus._

**7. Humour**

- «La choucroute est un plat allemand Francis!» Fit Ludwig en reposant brutalement le livre de cuisine sur le plan de travail.  
France sourit et dit, dans un rictus démoniaque digne d'Angleterre «En fait c'est un plat alsacien...donc français!  
- Je te hais!  
- Moi aussi je t'aime! Allez passe moi les saucisses! Feliciano va bientôt arriver et il va avoir une faim gargantuesque, comme d'habitude. Et Gilbert aussi...»

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

Après la guerre Franco-Prussienne à la fin du 19e siècle, Ludwig avait plissé les lèvres en entendant son frère se moquer de France, son meilleur ami quand même, et même le frapper. Il avait attendu que l'albinos soit partit pour poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule du français, comme pour s'excuser.

**9. Smut**  
- «Bruder!» Ludwig serra son grand frère dans ses bras, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux. Gilbert était maigre, tellement maigre. Mais c'était fini, le mur était enfin tombé«Je suis tellement content de te revoir! Tu m'as manqué! Tellement manqué!  
- Moi aussi je suis content Ludwig!  
- Je suis certain que Francis aussi sera heureux de te revoir!  
- Qu'est qu'il vient faire là-dedans lui?» s'étonna le plus vieux, clignant des yeux à la mention de son vieil ami et rival.  
- «Actuellement, c'est mon meilleur ami!» Répondit l'allemand avec un grand sourire innocent, faisant se demander à son frère un poil inquiet ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pendant son absence.

_Il avait l'impression que son cadet ne lui disait pas toute la vérité en plus._

**10. UST**

Quand Ludwig avait demandé à France comment il pouvait lui pardonner, l'autre répondait avec douceur que la rancune n'apportait rien de bon.

_Et qu'il n'était qu'un incorrigible romantique._

* * *

_**Francis/Antonio**_

**1. Angst**

Le sac de Rome restait l'un de leurs souvenirs les plus traumatisants à eux deux. Au milieu du vacarme, des flammes, des cris et des massacres, les deux petites nations étaient blotties côte à côte, leurs petites mains crispées sur la tunique de l'autre, retenant leurs larmes autant qu'ils le pouvaient, attendant que leur grand-père arrive enfin pour les protéger.  
Les deux petits pays n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais savaient que quelque chose venait de changer, irrémédiablement.

**2. AU**

- «Je croyais que t'étais mon p'tit ami et ben voilà, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas! Pourquoi t'as soutenu Ludwig dans ce fichu refus hein?  
- Mais enfin Antonio...tu ne peux pas créer un club de jardinage à l'académie juste pour cultiver des tomates !»

**3. Crack!fic**

- «Célébrons notre amitié par un double mariage entre nos royautés Antonio! Une de tes princesses pour mon dauphin et la sœur de ce dauphin pour ton prince, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
- Si tu me proposes aussi le mariage à moi ça va mal aller Francis! Sinon ça me va! Je vais en parler à mon roi!»

**4. Crossover [avec La route d'Eldorado]**

- Génial on a accosté sur une île perdue qui semble aussi immense et aucun signe de vie. Gé-ni-al. Et comme seule compagnie on a un stupide canasson!  
- Vois le bon côté des choses: ce sable, ces cocotiers, ce soleil...ça ne te donne pas des idées?  
Antonio leva les yeux au ciel et décida de tracer un chemin dans les broussailles à l'aide de son sabre. Si cette île était déserte, ca promettait tiens...

_Ils venaient d'accoster en Amérique du Sud, de découvrir un nouveau continent mais ne le savaient pas._

**5. First Time**

La première fois qu'ils retrouvèrent ennemis fut une déchirure dans une cœur autant pour l'un que pour l'autre car ils étaient incapables de se détester et du coup se battre ainsi les blessaient profondément. Quand l'un battait l'autre, il n'en gardait qu'une profonde amertume et aucune satisfaction.

**6. Fluff**

Être allongé sur une plage, la main de son meilleur ami lui caressant les cheveux était un des rares moments qu'il appréciaient vraiment. Quand ils étaient seuls, rien que tout les deux.

**7. Humour**

- «Dis Antonio...Je sais que tu aimes la tomate et moi-même je n'ai absolument rien contre, j'adore ça aussi... mais...  
- Hum?  
- Tu sais, à la Saint Valentin, ce sont des chocolats ou des fleurs que l'on offre normalement!»

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

Quand Jeanne d'Arc mourut, ce fut dans ses bras que le français vint pleurer, maudissant Arthur dans sa langue et en espagnol.

Antonio le consola, comme il le rassura au cours de toute l'Histoire, se demandant souvent avec colère quel plaisir avait Angleterre à ainsi faire souffrir son voisin.

- «Moi je serais toujours là Francis!»

**9. Smut**

Prendre les forts d'Arthur pendant la Guerre d'Indépendance d'Alfred était un plaisir mesquin auquel ils se pliaient ensemble. C'était très drôle pour eux d'imaginer ensuite tout les deux les réactions de l'anglais.

_La vision de leurs deux drapeaux flottant ensemble au dessus du fort fraichement pris leur apportait une profonde satisfaction._

**10. UST**

Antonio avait une voix chaude, magnifique, et un accent adorable. Mais il chantait rarement et seulement pour ceux qu'il aimait vraiment.

_Seuls Romano et Francis pouvaient prétendre l'avoir déjà entendu._

* * *

_**Fraternité Lovino et Feliciano (+ Gerita)**_

**1. Angst**

Jamais il n'aurait cru que se retourner contre son petit frère lui ferait aussi mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal, seulement le protéger. C'est pour ça qu'il avait rejoint les alliés.  
Pour ne pas que Feliciano tombe avec Ludwig.  
Il savait que son frère lui en voudrait, le détesterait mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

_Pour lui, pour l'Europe il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, il ne pouvait laisser la souffrance l'emporter_.

**2. AU**

- "Je vais demander au directeur à ce qu'on soit dans la même chambre!  
- Mais Grand frère...  
- NON! Je ne te laisserais pas dans la même que le bouffeur de patates!"

**3. Crack!fic**

- «Mais Lovi...  
.- ..Non!  
- Mais...  
- Quitte à choisir, je préfère encore aller voir France ou Espagne, ou même Angleterre plutôt que ce bouffeur de patates! La guerre est finie Feliciano! Il y a d'autres pays en Europe!» Devant la mine boudeuse de son cadet, il ajouta, un brin plus gentiment, rendant les armes pour lui faire plaisir: «Et tu sais...en ce moment, Ludwig préfère aller voir ton très cher grand frère Francis! Qui sait? Il est peut-être chez lui aujour...»  
Il fut surpris par la tornade qui partit en direction de chez le français. Feliciano espérait visiblement voir deux des pays qu'il aimait le plus au même endroit sans aucune tension dans l'air.  
Lovino soupira, décidément il était prêt à beaucoup pour son cadet parfois.

**4. Crossover:[Saint Seiya]**

Feliciano n'était pas idiot, il avait toujours su qu'il avait une ''étoile protectrice'', un frère jumeau. Il regrettait juste que celui-ci ne montre jamais.  
Rien n'interdisait à l'étoile de Mizar de rencontrer son protecteur non?  
Chaque fois qu'il apercevait cette ombre blanche qui n'était jamais loin de lui, il aurait aimé se précipiter vers elle, crier le nom de son frère mais savait que jamais celui-ci ne l'accepterait.

**5. First Time**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revu, Feliciano avait sauté au cou de son aîné, les larmes aux yeux sous l'effet de la joie. Lovino, en bon tsundere qu'il était, le repoussa en râlant qu'il l'étranglait...  
...mais il souriait et essuya rapidement ses propres larmes.  
Lui auss était heureux de le revoir.

**6. Fluff**

Quand ils étaient petits, Romano aimait bien regarder son frère peindre, devant admettre qu'il était vraiment très doué. Seulement Feliciano se sentait obligé de lui faire des câlins toutes les quinze minutes.  
_Et lui demandait souvent de lui préparer quelque chose à manger._

**7. Humour**

- «...Veee qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire comme gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Lovino? Ha, c'est aussi le mien alors je devrais en faire un qui nous plaise à tous les deux veee...»  
_Et il se mit aussitôt à la fabrication d'un tiramisu..._  
_….sans savoir que son frère avait eu la même idée._

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

Quand Feliciano avait appris que son frère avait été blessé, il s'était précipité les larmes aux yeux en direction de l'hôpital et s'était jeté en pleurant,au cou de son aîné qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas été capable de faire honneur à son attitude de tsundere. Il avait serré son cadet dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pour la rassurer «Je vais bien Feli, je vais bien...»

**9. Smut**

- «Je vais prendre le parti des Francs!  
- Mais...pourquoi?  
- Ca apprendra à Saint Empire Romain Germanique à me demander des TAXES!» déclara-t-il sous le regard abasourdi de son frère.  
_En arrière plan, les lombards et les francs se tapaient ''joyeusement'' dessus._

**_10. UST_**

Un des plus grands plaisirs de Feliciano était de s'assoir dans la Chapelle Saint-Pierre à Rome et d'écouter le duo magnifique que faisait son petit frère Vatican avec Lovino. Le chant de ces deux voix qui s'élevait dans le lieu saint était si beau qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Il aimait beaucoup plus les écouter que les rejoindre dans ces duo de chants sacrés.

* * *

**Fin de la nouvelle fournée des 10 thèmes.**

**Note pour ceux qui sont interessés (rapport au petit 7 du Russamérique)** : La Nouvelle-Calédonie fut abordée en 1774 par l'explorateur écossais James Cook qui la baptisa ainsi en souvenir de son pays natal (Calédonie est l'autre nom de l'Écosse). Et elle devint colonie française le 24 septembre 1853 (sachant que le Royaume-Uni Arthur avait aussi des vues dessus). _Nommée d'après d'Écosse et colonisée par les français...certains fans anglais considèrent donc New Caledonia/Nouvelle Calédonie comme la "fille" de l'Auld alliance. __J'aime bien cette idée personnellement!_


	6. La chaleur des flammes engendra la haine

_Petit écrit qui est une sorte d'avant-première d'un OS que j'ai l'intention de fai__re...bientôt (dès que j'aurais du temps). Cela se déroule, vous le devinerez, en août 1814, lors de l'incendie de la ville par les troupes britanniques_**_.  
_****Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya  
******Personnages/Paring**: Alfred/Amérique, Matthew/Canada, Arthur/Angleterre. Mention de OC!Washington. (Ici on peut considérer Amérique comme le «père» de OC!Washington.)  
**Rating:** PGAlfred courrait dans les rues, s'arrêtant en voyant sa maison blanche dévorée par les terribles flammes, allumées par Matthew, son propre frère et par Arthur, celui qui l'avait élevé et qui, malgré la guerre d'Indépendance au siècle dernier, resterait un père à ses yeux .

Sa gorge se serra trop pour qu'un sanglot ne s'en échappe, et il avait trop chaud pour pleurer, ses yeux asséchés par la douloureuse chaleur. Il suffoquait presque et, s'il avait été un humain, il se serait sans doute évanoui depuis un moment. Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça? Eux, sa famille, même s'ils étaient en guerre. Etait-ce une façon de faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Canada avant, pendant cette guerre?  
Arthur, c'était forcement de sa faute, jamais le doux Matthew n'aurait détruit sa maison blanche, n'aurait accepté de détruire sa précieuse ville. Matthew savait pourtant que...

Au fond de lui, la haine s'alluma comme un brasier. Le sourire odieusement suffisant d'Angleterre, le regard cruellement satisfait de Canada...lui donnaient des envies de les frapper.

_Comment pouvaient-il être si inconscients de ce qu'ils venaient de faire? Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte que...ou alors était-il le seul à être dans cette situation, à avoir des "villes" à ses côtés? Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dérangés pour agir aussi ignoblement? _  
_Sa petite Washington avec sa peau couverte de cloques, sa respiration hachée...elle avait failli..mourrir, elle aurait pu périr avec cet incendie. "Daddy" Sa petite main qui avait aggripé sa veste. "J'ai mal, ça brûle...aide-moi! J'ai mal!" Ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens qui s'étaient fermés, tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience._

- «VOUS AVEZ FAILLI LA TUER, JE NE VOUS LE PARDONNEREZ JAMAIS! JE VOUS LE FEREZ PAYER A TOUT LES DEUX! JE VOUS HAIS VOUS ENTENDEZ? JE VOUS HAIS!» Hurla-t-il en direction de ses adversaires, tandis que les larmes coulaient enfin de ses joues.  
**  
****Fin  
**  



	7. Dis lui de le lâcher!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya  
**Personnages**: OC!Écosse, Francis, Arthur et Nessie.  
**Rating**: PG

L'Ecosse était un endroit magnifique, vraiment très beau où Francis aimait beaucoup se rendre. Le calme, la beauté de la nature et l'amitié d'Alister, tout ça était très important pour lui. Seulement aujourd'hui un évenement imprévu avait boulversé la journée tranquille de l'Auld-Alliance.

- «FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE!» hurlait un jeune anglais, virant progressivement à l'écarlate, s'agitant inutilement à quelques mètres au dessus de l'eeau (ou de la terre, ça dépendant du moment). Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était dans cette position et seule sa fierté lui interdisait de pleurer.

France se tourna vers Écosse, qui semblait bouder, et ordonna d'une voix douce: «Alister...Dis-lui de lâcher Arthur!» Il avait l'impression d'être fatigué avec cette famille parfois. Et le pauvre petit Angleterre commençait à lui faire pitié, même si il n'était jamais objectif quand ça conservait son (cher et tendre) rival.

Le roux se tourna vers Francis en fronçant les sourcils et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches: «Hors de question! J'en ai marre qu'il viole **mes** frontières! Et en plus il **t**'attaque!» Levant les yeux vers son frère, secouant ses mèches presque rouges, il ricana devant la position délicate du petit blondinet captif. Ca lui apprendrait à ce petit insolent à l'espionner ou à harceler son meilleur ami.

Le français soupira: il aurait bien aimé qu'Arthur et ses frères cessent leur enfantillages.

- «S'il te plaît! Dis à Nessie de le lâcher!»


	8. Un Viking en Normandie

Pour tout le blabla habituel, reportez vous aux précédants chapitre, le disclaimer n'a pas changé.

**Rating**: PG

**Personnages**: Nordics Family + Francis

**Genre**: Family, Humour

******Quand Niels vit Francis pour la première fois.  
**Il s'attendait à voir un petit monstre, un petit sauvage dans le genre d'Irlande qui allait le mordre, le frapper et lui hurler de dégager de SES terres ou ça allait saigner méchamment. Au lieu de ça, le petit France, haut comme trois pommes, agrippa sa cape et lui demanda d'une petite voix adorablement mignonne «Si tes vikings s'installent ici et traitent avec mon roi, ca veut dire que tu vas être mon grand frère?» Et le grand et cruel viking sentit son cœur fondre devant cette petite bouille.  
Plus mignon qu'Islande, plus mignon que Tino...  
Il était tellement craquant avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes et sa peau pâle. Sa petite tunique blanche par dessus un bas parme et enveloppé dans un manteau bleu ornée de fleurs de lys blanches. Danemark, chaque fois qu'il le vit au début, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras ou de lui pincer les joues.****

**Excuses  
**- «Snif...» Le petit avait les épaules qui tremblaient et les yeux plein de larmes, même si celles-ci ne coulaient pas encore.  
Niels se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné par cette situation:«Je suis désolé, vraiment mais tu sais ce que c'est, les invasions, les pillages...  
- Mes..Mes...» balbutia l'enfant, se mordant ensuite la lèvres, comme s'il se retenait.  
Le viking s'empressa d'ajouter: «Je demanderais aux descendants de mes vikings qui se sont installés ici de les reconstruire d'accord? Et je vais leur dire de laisser revenir les moines, ça te va?  
- MES ABBAYYEEEEEEEE TU LES A DETTTRRRUUUIITTEEESS!» hurla finalement Francis avant de fondre en larmes. Danemark jeta un coup d'œil désolé aux ruines de l'abbaye de Jumièges et réitéra ses excuses qu'il savait un peu inutiles malgré tout.  
Et il tint parole, Guillaume (le futur conquérant) en construisit certaines pour effacer les destructions de ses aïeux.****

**Fées ou quand Francis est visiblement plus ''proche'' des saxons (et des scandinaves) que les autres descendants de Rome.**  
- «Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations! Je les vois!» Hurla l'enfant en agitant furieusement les bras, virant à l'écarlate sous l'effet de la fureur. Il en avait assez que tout le monde lui dise qu'il mentait ou qu'il devait renier ces idées païennes.  
Niels haussa les épaules: «Mais je te crois!  
-Hein?» S'écria l'enfant, totalement halluciné pour le coup. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Danemark s'explique «Irlande en voit lui-aussi, Norvège aussi...et moi aussi.  
- ….» Le petit était bouche-bée.  
Le guerrier continua, amusé mais parfaitement sérieux dans ses paroles tout de même: «Alors si tu me dis que tu vois des fées je te crois!  
- ….» L'enfant ne lui répondit pas mais eut un immense sourire qui en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il pensait.  
- T'aurais pas un petit côté anglo-saxon toi?» s'amusa le viking en ébouriffant les mèches blondes de plus jeune.  
Celui-ci rougit et marmonna: «Oui...avec la Bretagne!» Car beaucoup de saxons étaient venu s'y installer durant les derniers siècles et puis là-bas il y avait une forêt que les humains ne semblaient pas pouvoir voir qui regorgeait de magie celtique.  
Niels hocha la tête «Ca explique tout! Un petit côté scandinave grâce mes vikings (surtout à ceux de Norvège), un petit côté anglo-saxon par la Bretagne, des origines celtiques... rien d'étonnant à ce que tu puisse les voir!»

******Vikings ou quand Suède, Norvège, Finlande et Islande vinrent rendre visite à Danemark en Normandie.  
** Les frères de Niels avaient décidés de lui rendre visite en Normandie, parce que ça faisait un moment que celui-ci n'en bougeait plus.  
_Et sérieusement au début ils effrayèrent Francis._  
- «Tu vas devenir un grand conquérant, un grand guerrier avec moi comme frère gamin! Je vais t'aider à t'améliorer au combat! A pouvoir battre même les plus forts que toi!»  
Suède fit craquer ses doigts «Le''rs ca''ser l's 's. Av''c l' pom'a'u d'ne e'ée!» Francis eut un frisson involontaire, parce que le regard de Berwald n'avait rien de rassurant. Ce dernier ajouta en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant «M''is poi'nar'er av''c la la''e de c'te e''pée est m'eux.»  
_Un pur viking...oui oui..._  
Le français balbutia un timide «Heu...poignarder?» hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris.  
Finlande sortit de derrière son grand frère Norvège est empoigna les mains de Francis en ajoutant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rendit sa phrase plus terrifiante encore «Mais tirer sur des gens avec un arc de loin est amusant aussi! Je t'apprendrais à tirer à l'arc!»  
Islande tapota l'épaule de Francis en murmurant qu'il avait aussi été surpris la première fois qu'ils lui avaient sorti ça. «Je préfère le duel à l'épée moi, c'est mieux!»  
Norvège intervint «Moi j'aime martyriser...et découper!  
- Grand frère, ta famille est effrayante (sauf Islande peut-être)!  
- Allons Francis, je pensais que tu serais plus fûté que ça, nous sommes des vikings après tout!» Rit Danemark en ébouriffant les mèches claires du gamin un peu terrifié.  
Francis regarda les scandinaves avant de prendre un air presque identique à celui du Norvège, baissant le pouce en le bas, avec un petit air sérieux similaire à celui d'Islande «D'accord!  
- Et ben voilà!  
- Yeah Francis! C'est ça l'esprit des vikings!  
- Tu as été inspiré de venir ici Niels!  
- C'' v''la''t le c'''up d'all'r s' l'in!»  
_Et voilà d'où vint le côté badass (et parfois sadique) de Francis...qui ne se faisait pas souvent entendre heureusement._


	9. Amour Fraternel

Ce court texte peut être considéré comme une "annexe" à ma fic "Histoire de Deux pays". Même s'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre.

**Personnages**: OC!Ecosse (que j'ai nommé Alister) et Angleterre/Arthur. Mention de France/Francis.

**Rating**: PG

* * *

- "Seigneur Ecosse, une lettre de votre frère!" S'écria un serviteur en accourant vers la jeune nation.

Alister leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de dire quoique ce soit, ça ne servait à rien de hurler ou d'injurier un cadet qui n'était même pas présent.

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant le message roulé posé sur une table après que son serviteur soit reparti et se permit un sourire narquois. _Bon. Une malédiction qui le visait hein_? Arthur était un petit joueur. Alister maudissait déjà les vikings quand Arthur jouait encore à cache-cache avec ses fées dans les bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, la magie de son cadet brisée et tout risque de malédiction enlevée, il attrapa la parchemin et le déroula, haussant un sourcils agacé. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que cet idiot lui voulait encore? Ils étaient ennemis puisque lui était l'allié de Francis. _Serait-ce une lettre d'injure?_ Il hésita à balançer le rouleau au feu sans le lire puis se rendit compte de la stupidité de cette idée. Si c'était important? Dans un soupir exaspéré, il déroula le papier. Ses yeux suivirent les quelques lignes écrites (visiblement avec colère). C'était court, clair et conçis. Arthur n'aimait pas perdre son temps.

_«Cher Écosse..._

_Je te donne une semaine pour quitter la France!_

_J'ai battu Francis avec le traité de Troyes, il est donc à moi! _

_Alors maintenant laisse-moi finir de conquérir MES nouvelles terres!_

_Ton petit frère »_

Alister chiffona la lettre et la lança dans la cheminée. Tandis qu'elle était dévorée par les flammes il appuya sa joue contre son poing et ricana intérieurement de la crédulité de son petit frère. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait abandonner son meilleur ami comme ça? _Petit imbécile va! _L'écossais se leva et alla se servir un verre de vin. Le vidant d'un trait, il songea que, décidement, _c'était bien ce qu'il pensait...cette lettre n'avait belle et bien aucun intêret. _

Il fallait néanmoins qu'il réponde à ce petit vaurien. Il s'y mettrait tout à l'heure, histoire d'en avoir rapidement fini. Et il resterait courtois, contrairement à cette boule de nerfs.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Arthur reçu sa réponse, il la déroule en songeant que son aîné avait intêret à avoir obtempéré ou il allait souffrir. Et peut-être sa magie avait-elle agit? Se servant un verre il but une gorgée avant de dérouler le papier.

_«A mon adorable et pénible petit frère._

_GO FUCK YOURSELF!_

_Je reste protéger la France et je te flanquerais la fessée que tu mérites si tu me cherches encore!_

_Sinon, ta magie est totalement minable! J'ai senti ta malédicton de TRES loin! Tsss petit joueur!_

_Your Big Bro»_

Le verre se fendilla sous la pression des doigts d'Arthur. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se poinça l'arête du nez en comptant lentement jusqu'à 10 pour ne pas hurler de rage. La réponse était claire, nette et concise. Alister ne mettrait pas fin à l'Auld-Alliance.

D'accord, son frère voulait la guerre? Voulait vraiment la guerre? Il préférait les français à la "paix" avec son cadet?

_"Perfect! Qu'il assume alors!" _

**Fin**


	10. Attente

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages/Paring**: Danemark, Islande, Amérique. Mention de Norvège et d'Angleterre.

**Rating**: PG

* * *

_**Attente**_

Islande agrippa le manteau de Danemark, secouant désespérément la tête, refusant de le laisser partir. Norvège s'était déjà fait envahir. Il ne voulait pas que Niels s'en aille lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas perdre son autre grand frère. Il n'avait qu'une apparence de jeune garçon de 15 ans, il n'avait jamais été aussi seul depuis...depuis que Norvège l'avait trouvé. Et si le danois se faisait envahir et capturé lui aussi? S'il était arrivé malheur à son autre grand frère?

- «Jónas sois raisonnable, je ne peux laisser mon pays seul! Je risque d'être le prochain sur la liste, s'ils attaquent bientôt, je dois être avec mon peuple.

- Ne me laisse pas! Ne part pas! Tu pourrais te faire capturer et torturer, si tu restes libre, ton peuple résistera lui-aussi» Supplia Islande en crispant ses doigts sur le manteau du danois, sentant ses yeux le piquer. Il avait peur, peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, peur de ces ennemis qui pouvaient venir l'envahir. Il était même terrifié, et sentait des battements douloureux dans son cœur.

- «Islande écoutes-moi!» Niels posa ses mains sur les épaules sur garçon tremblant «Déclares-toi neutre dès que je serais parti! C'est très important!» Si l'islandais suivait cette directives, il serait laissé en paix, enfin il l'espérait et espérait aussi que les alliés penseraient à ce garçon placé à une position stratégique en atlantique.

Le jeune garçon le regarda avec angoisse mais hocha la tête. Niels eut un sourire soulagé et lâcha l'adolescent. «Je..reviendrais avec Norvège! Je te le promet!»

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Jónas attendit. Il attendit longtemps, restant parfois assis des heures sur les plages à regarder l'horizon. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe, que quelque chose arrive. Il envoyait parfois son fidèle compagnon à plumes avec un message mais celui-ci revenait toujours bredouille, le lettre écrite par l'islandais attachée à une de ses pattes.

_Il était seul._

_Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

Avant, avec Danemark et Norvège, ils formaient une famille. Niels agissait parfois en vrai papa poule lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était heureux, heureux d'avoir tant de compagnie et d'affection, malgré sa nature froide.

_Cette époque lui manquait..._

_...lui manquait vraiment._

Seulement certains acceptèrent pas cette neutralité qu'il avait proclamé. Et l'Islande fut, par la volonté du Royaume-Uni, transformé en une base navale et aérienne pour les alliés.

_Et le temps passa..._

_Il se fichait de tout, tout lui était égal._

_Tant qu'on ne détruisait rien chez lui, il se fichait de tout._

Un jour, on frappa à la porte. Il se précipita, le cœur gonflé d'espoir mais stoppa lorsque sa main frôla la poignée.

_Et si c'était des ennemis? Ceux qui avaient envahi une grande partie de l'Europe?_

_Ou bien était-ce celui qui l'avait déjà envahi de force, Angleterre?_

- «Hahaha Salut Islande!»

Il poussa un cri de surprise et tomba par terre, lançant ensuite un regard courroucé à ce jeune homme à lunettes qui lui faisait face. «Hé! Qui êtes vous?

Le nouveau venu lui fit un sourire éclatant, et tendit doucement la main vers lui «Je me présente, je suis Amérique, mais tu peux m'appeler Alfred!»

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Sinon je voudrais lançer un petit défi Fruk aux fans de ce couple.

_**Voici le défi en question**_: "Et si c'était Arthur/Angleterre qui avait gagné la guerre de 100 ans?"

Comment vont se dérouler certains évenements avec Francis obligé d'être du côté d'Arthur? Et même à l'époque "WWII" comment est la situation?

Il faut qu'Alfred parvienne/soit parvenu malgré tout à avoir son indépendance. (Et vu que c'est une fic Fruk, pas d'Usuk s'il vous plaît)

Bonus : si vous parvenez à trouver une excuse pour que les Châteaux de la Loire, le Louvre et Versailles existent quand même.


	11. Chapitre spécial: What if

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages/Paring**: France, OC!Ecosse et mention d'Angleterre

**Genre:** Humour, UA

**Rating**: PG

**Note: **J'ai eu l'idée de faire mon autre fic "Destiny", sur le même thème, après avoir écrit ce drabble.

* * *

_**Et si Arthur avait gagné la guerre de 100 ans?**_

Le brun cogna du poing contre la table: «J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait perdu cette guerre! Et que je me retrouve à nouveau sous le contrôle de ce sale petit monstre! Quand je pense que c'est mon frère! Rahhh!» Alister but une grande goulée de Whisky et s'écroula sur la table, les yeux plissés avec mauvaise humeur. Il avait envie de cogner Arthur.

_Le seul problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus._

_Sale Gosse. Il allait lui pourrir la vie pour se venger._

Francis lui ne dit rien, ayant à peine commencer son verre «….  
L'écossais lui jeta un regard compatissant: «Quoique c'est toujours mieux que toi qui te retrouves la bague au doigt! C'est pas trop dur d'être marié à Arthur? Il te traite bien au moins? Je veux dire pas comme un trophée j'espère?  
- ….» Le silence du français semblait assez évocateur. Il consentit quand même à marmonner «On peut considérer qu'il me traite bien oui...il ne me rappelle que je lui appartiens que 1 fois par jour maintenant! Avant c'était 5...il y a une amélioration!  
- «Hem...on s'habitue à tout je suppose..» Fit Écosse dans un toussotement.  
_**  
**__**Fin**_


	12. Aller de l'avant sans gommer le passé

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Lovino/Romano et Feliciano/Veneziano, Belgique, Lars/Pays Bas, Luxembourg, Ludwig/RDA, Francis/France + Union Européenne + Mention d'autres pays

**Paring**: GerIta, sous-entendu de Romano/Belgique et de France/England

**Genre**: Humour , évenements historiques, un peu de ansgt.

* * *

_**Avancer vers l'avenir sans gommer le passé**_

Le soleil se couchait sur le pays d'Italie, les bâtiments de Rome prenaient des couleurs dues au crépuscule. Dans le manoir des Italiens, placé stratégiquement pour pouvoir voir les ruines antiques visibles dans le cœur de la ville (avec une belle vue sur le Colisée en prime), les signataires du traité de Rome prenaient un peu de temps pour souffler et discuter entre eux après dudit traité. Leurs boss étaient toujours à parler entre eux, à moins qu'ils ne soient allés à leur hôtel.

C'était étrange...pensait Ludwig en regardait les ruines de l'époque romaine depuis le balcon à la balustrade duquel il était accoudé, comme antiquité et modernité se mêlait ici. Il avait déjà vu ça à Paris où se mêlait médiéval, contemporain et modernité. Même s'il n'avait vu qu'un Paris terne et presque imprégné de douleur et de tristesse, à l'image de la nation. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis.

Ici c'était pareil, la ville semblait vivre, il entendait la murmure de la population, les lumières venant de la rues, des odeurs remontant des restaurants même.

_Comme c'était différent...d'avant._

_Rien qu'en regardant il pouvait voir en quoi tout avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. _

_Les couleurs, les sons, le paysage...tout avait changé. _

Il soupira. Rome, même s'il avait toujours admiré l'Empire autant qu'il apprécié le pays et ses habitants, lui avait toujours laissé une..impression. Comme une culpabilité. Peut-être parce que c'était son père Germania qui avait tué Rome, selon ce qu'avait supposé Autriche quand il lui en avait parlé? Hollande, Belgique et Luxembourg ne semblaient pas concernés par ce malaise, alors était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées? Était il paranoïaque en plus d'être masochiste?

Francis semblait parfaitement à l'aise à Rome lui, sans doute parce qu'il y avait passé de nombreuses années, si ce n'est siècles pendant l'antiquité. Sans doute parce qu'il était le fils d'Empire Romain.

- «Veee tu vas attraper froid Ludwig!

- Je ne pense pas Feliciano, on est en mars, certes mais il fait chaud ici.»

C'était sûr que comparé à chez lui, à cette époque on avait plutôt tendance à bien se couvrir. Ici il faisait doux et c'était bien plus agréable. Parfois il enviait à son ex-allié sa position de pays méditerranéen.

L'italien l'avait rejoint sur le balcon regardant les ruines, le Colisée illuminé. Il était encore vêtu de son tablier couvert de farine mais sans une seule tâche de tomate. Ce qui restait un grand mystère pour l'allemand: les latins ne tâchaient JAMAIS leurs tabliers (ou costume). Enjoué l'autre s'exclama, le sourire aux lèvres «Les pizzas sont finies! Lovi va bientôt les mettre au four! Et le tiramisu est au frais! Et ...on a fait plein de petits trucs pour l'apéritif, les chauds ne sont pas encore là mais si tu veux boire quelque...» Veneziano se tut lorsqu'il vit que le blond ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il s'abstint alors de parler aussi de la salade (la préférée de son frère, qu'il adorait lui aussi).

En effet, il n'eut qu'un vague: «Hum...» comme unique réponse.

_Comme tentative pour le faire parler, c'était un peu raté._

Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant «Tu veux boire quelque chose? Ne restes pas tout seul sur le balcon! Et puis..» Les sourcils de l'Italie du nord se froncèrent quand il dit «Tu n'as pas été gentil avec Union Européenne, tu ne l'as pas pris dans tes bras!»

Un silence, cette fois Ludwig avait sursauté. Et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte fenêtre derrière lui.

Francis et leur demi-sœur commune Belgique (le première par la mère et le deuxième par le père) étaient assis sur le canapé du grand salon, et le français tenait un bébé aux grands yeux bleus dans ses bras. Une petite touffe blonde couvrait sa tête. Lovino, toujours en tablier (impeccable) lui aussi était accroupis devant les deux nation pour mieux regarder le petit et venait de tendre à son grand frère un biberon de lait. Lars était accoudé au canapé derrière eux, s'amusant à caresser la joue du petit de son index, s'émerveillant des tous petits doigts. Luxembourg, assis sur l'accoudoir prenait pleins de photographies. Vatican, qui aurait du être là, s'était cloîtré ''chez lui''. Fabrizio ne voulait apparemment PAS le voir. Il se montrait méfiant...quoi de plus normal après ce qu'il avait fait. _Même Romano s'était montré relativement civil aujourd'hui, autant par obligation diplomatique, que pour faire plaisir à son frère. A moins que ça ne soit pour ne pas lui crier dessus devant le petit Guillaume? _

Le bébé était brusquement apparut après la signature du traité. Et immédiatement les nations signataires avaient sentis l'instinct paternels (ou maternelle dans le cas de Belgique) prendre le dessus.

Ils l'avaient tous câliné, tous sauf Ludwig qui s'était contenté de le regarder, prétextant qu'il avait peur de le lâcher quant Francis lui avait tendu le petit.

Il avait lâchement fui en se retranchant sur le balcon. Sauf que là il ne pouvait plus fuir. Sauf en sautant...et il ne tenait pas à défoncer le toit de ceux qui habitaient en dessous (parce que les deux frères avaient une maison stratégiquement bien placée, sans doute un des meilleurs point de vue de Rome). Et il ne tenait pas non plus à expliquer à son boss pourquoi il était blessé (membres cassés?) et pourquoi il avait cassé un toit... Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que le boss en question comprenne.

- «Veee tu as un problème?»

_Un soucis? Mais nooonnn tout allait bien.._.il était séparé de son frère, occupé militairement par plusieurs nation, divisé mais à part ça...il était désormais l'Allemagne de l'ouest et Gilbert celle de l'Est et ça ne changerait plus, même en cas de réunification. Parce que la Prusse n'existait plus et cette solution avait été celle choisie (sans doute proposé par Francis qui ne voulait pas voir son ami mourir) pour ne pas que son frère disparaisse.

«Ton frère te manque?» L'italien marqua une pause. Lui s'était beaucoup rapproché du sien depuis la fin de la guerre. La trahison de Lovino l'avait terriblement blessé au début, parce que cela avait porté un coup à Ludwig. Mais Francis lui avait expliqué que Romano avait fait ça pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, pour le protéger et le sauver. Il n'avait pas compris de quoi son aîné l'avait sauvé sur le coup... mais il avait fini par comprendre. Lovino se montrait aujourd'hui bien moins désagréable qu'avant, allait moins souvent se terrer en Espagne pour bouder...et habitait avec lui à Rome. _Si ça n'était pas une preuve d'entière réconciliation entre eux, qu'est-ce que c'était?_

Mais peut-être avaient-ils fait de la peine à Ludwig qui était séparé du sien pour une durée...indéterminée. A moins que Francis réussisse à convaincre Ivan (_ils s'entendaient bien ces deux-là non?_) de donner à l'allemand un ''droit de visite occasionnel'' (_fallait pas compter sur Alfred pour ça, il ne serait PAS diplomatique, il était plutôt du genre à mettre du poison/une substance non identifiée dans l'assiette de son adversaire)_. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer.

- «Désolé si grand frère et moi on t'a fait de la peine!

- Vous n'avez rien fait, je suis content que vous soyez devenu plus proches! Pendant...la guerre il me reprochait de vous ''diviser'' en l'écartant trop souvent!» Il avait réussi à en parler sans que sa voix ne tremble, c'était un bon début hein?

- «Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?

- ….Je me demande comment l'ouest a pu...si...vite me pardonner! Surtout les pays que j'avais...envahis!»

Et encore le mot** pardon **était très fort. Francis même s'il se montrait courtois restait encore trop sur la défensive, au moins il n'était plus mal à l'aise (_et si Arthur croyait d'être discret lorsqu'il surveillait leurs discussions, il se trompait. Et il était un peu parano s'il pensait son rival/allié/ami/certainement plus en danger avec lui!_). Lars avait cessé de le tuer du regard puisque Belgique commençait à pardonner elle-aussi. Romano s'abstenait de l'accabler d'injures quand Feliciano était dans le coin mais le tuait du regard dans le dos de son cadet. Luxembourg avait un sourire trop faux à son goût. _Mais comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher?_ Angleterre lui ne lui avait PAS encore pardonner (_encore heureux qu'il rate ses malédictions_). Alfred l'aidait oui mais plus par pitié qu'autre chose à ses yeux. Et il ne parlait pas des autres...surtout de certains qui devaient vouloir le tuer plus qu'autre chose. Non il citerait pas de nom.

_Comment pouvait-il prendre ce petit ange d''Union Européenne dans ces bras?_

_Après ce qu'il avait fait?_

- «Tu sais...ce traité c'est pour ça qu'on l'a signé, c'est pour ça qu'on a créer l'Union Européenne. Veee» il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son aîné posait le dernier plateau sur la table basse et lui faisait signe de venir rapidement. «Grand frère Francis est vraiment gentil, il m'a pardonné et a toi aussi il te pardonnera totalement un jour. Les autres aussi.» Évidement sa condition n'était pas totalement la même puisque l'Italie avait retourné sa veste à la fin de la guerre mais c'est Romano (plus que lui) qui était vu comme l'Italie depuis 1945. C'est d'ailleurs plus souvent lui qui allait au meetings depuis cette date. Mais Feli commençait à y aller, en restant coller à Lovi (personne n'osait être méchant comme ça). «Et ce traité c'est un gage pour l'Avenir veeee! Pour empêcher une nouvelle guerre en Europe!» il sourit «Et c'est aussi pour ça que notre petit est apparu hein?»

_Plus jamais ça._

_Plus jamais._

- «C'est solide! Ca tiendra!» Feliciano voulait être optimiste et croire en un avenir meilleur. «Allez viens, tu ne vas pas rester dehors? Veeee et tu dois avoir faim» Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira à l'intérieur, vers le groupe réunit comme une grande famille. «Tu verras! Les pizzas de mon frère sont inégalables!»

Romano lança un regard mauvais à l'allemand mais lui servit un verre de bière italienne. Il réprima un grondement quand Francis fit signe à l'autre blond de s'approcher pour prendre le petit bébé. La main de Belgique sur son épaule le calma mais il plissa les yeux, buvant son vin à petites gorgées. Il ne quittait pas Ludwig des yeux. Ce fut finalement au moment d'aller enfourner les pizzas qu'il se décida à le lâcher du regard, au grand soulagement du concerné.

Il s'était assis, un peu poussé par Feliciano, sur le canapé à côté du français qui lui tendit doucement le petit Europe.

- «Je...Je ne sais pas tenir un enfant si jeune...» balbutia-t-il, cherchant encore une fois un prétexte pour refuser «J'ai les mains qui tremblent, ce n'est peut-être pas...

- Faut juste lui soutenir la tête broer!» signala Lars derrière son dos, d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux et détendu et qui l'était certainement. «Dis toi que c'est une petite chose fragile susceptible de se briser au moindre choc!

- Tu ne l'aide pas à se détendre Pays-Bas!» rit Francis, jouant la carte de l'humour en espérant qu'il en était de même pour le demi-frère de sa demi-sœur.

- Bon Allemagne, tu le prends dans tes bras oui? J'aimerais finir la série de photographies moi! Danemark va me tuer si j'en ai pas de tout le monde avec le petiot.

- Luxembourg, ne le stresse pas» Rit Feliciano, adressant ensuite un petit geste rassurant à Lovino qui les épiait depuis la porte.

Finalement Francis mit d'autorité le petit dans les bras de l'allemand qui se crispa, le cœur ratant un battement. «Je ne suis pas certain que...»

Il ne put achever sa phrase, le petit venait d'ouvrir d'immense yeux d'un beau bleu cristallin qu'il vrilla immédiatement sur lui. Il sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Ce petit...c'était eux qui l'avait fait apparaître.

_L'Europe_

_La CEE_

_L'union Européenne_

C'était à eux de le guider et de le faire marcher dans le bon sens. C'était à eux de l'élever.

_Est-ce qu'il pourrait le faire correctement? Valait-il mieux superviser son éducation de loin? Parce qu'il ne méritait pas de_...Il ne put s'enfoncer plus longtemps dans ses pensées car l'enfant s'était endormi, niché contre lui. Ludwig étant une personne fière, il nierait toute sa vie avoir presque eu les larmes aux yeux.

Il confia le bébé à Belgique qui allait le coucher dans une pièce voisine et se tourna vers Feliciano qui s'était assis à côté de lui, Francis étant parti donner un coup de main à son frère qui restait en cuisine depuis un bout de temps, sans doute pris de bouderie.

«Tu avais raison Feliciano, je ne peux pas gommer le passé...» Il regarda les autres pays signataires autour de lui, Pays bas discutait à voix basse avec Luxembourg, Belgique chantonnait une berceuse dans la pièce voisine, on entendait Francis et Romano qui parlaient dans la grande cuisine. Ludwig profita que personne ne l'entendait pour ajouter «Mais je dois cesser de voir tout en noir...je dois construire le futur...le futur de l'Europe avec vous!»

Feliciano poussa un (petit et pas trop fort, fallait pas réveiller le bébé) cri de joie et sauta au cou de l'allemand qui vira à une magnifique couleur écarlate. «Veeee Ludwig, tu vas miiieeeuuxx!»

Et il décida de ponctuer tout ça par un câlin spécial Feliciano, qu'il réservait à ceux à qui il voulait remonter le moral, ceux qu'il voulait consoler, soutenir et pour prouver également son affection.

* * *

En cuisine Romano ruminait sa colère et jetait un étrange liquide sur une des pizzas. Francis haussa un sourcil et demanda «Heu... Lovino? Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais?

- Vu que je peux pas incendier le bouffeur de patates en lui criant dessus (à cause du bébé) je vais l'incendier autrement...je vais mettre beaucoup de piment sur sa pizza.

- ….

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est sa faute à lui!

- ….

- Feli a à peine fait attention à moi aujourd'hui! Et Belgique aussi! Et Fabrizio refuse de sortir de son église tant que l'autre sera là!» De toute façon il n'était pas signataire n'est-ce pas?

Francis eut un sourire narquois: «Jaloux?

- Pas...du...tout!

- ….Et un peu mesquin avec ça!

- Et puis toi aussi tu m'énerves, tu pardonnes trop facilement, t'étais en droit de le cogner toi! Sans doute plus que moi!» siffla le plus jeune en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon propre.

Le français haussa les épaules: «Arthur l'a frappé assez fort à ma place. Alfred aussi. Russie aussi et même Matthieu l'a tabassé alors...je n'allais pas en rajouter.

- J'avoue mais tu lui a pardonné trop facilement, t'es trop gentil et trop sensible...t'as toujours pardonné trop vite à tes ennemis! Ca t'as déjà jouer des tours tu sais?

- Je sais, je suis faible c'est ça?

-Non t'es trop gentil comme papa qui faisait trop confiance à Germania! T'as vu où ça l'a mené de lui pardonner Varus? Qui a tué notre père, tu t'en souviens?»

_Voilà la raison pour laquelle Romano n'aimait pas Ludwig, outre sa jalousie ''il me prend MON frère'' : il avait vu le père de Ludwig tuer le sien et vu la ressemblance physique entre le germanique et son paternel...encore une raison pour lui, outre les guerres mondiales, d'en vouloir à cette personne. _

Francis tapota l'épaule du latin qui venait de soulever deux pizzas pour les apporter au salon.

- «On ne peut pas bâtir quelque chose sur la rancune et le mensonge...

- Je sais bien! Mais là c'est trop tôt! Je peux pas lui pardonner! Je ne peux pas!

- Je comprend, j'ai du mal à ME pardonner aussi!»

L'italien sursauta et se contenta de répondre «T'as rien à te reprocher, c'que t'as fait, c'était à cause de lui!» Mais l'autre était déjà partit poser les pizzas qu'il portait sur la table sur salon. «Tss idiot autant l'un que l'autre à pardonner trop vite à ce bouffeur de saucisse!» Il avala d'une traite un verre de marasala «Mais...» Il soupira «Je les aime ces idiots!»

Fin


	13. Question de fierté

**Disclaime**r: Hidekazu Himaruya  
**Perso/pairing**: Angleterre/Arthur, Fruk

* * *

___**Question de fierté**_

Il était maudit. _C'était clair et net._ Ou il avait une terrible malchance...parce qu'il n'était pas maladroit. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point? C'était ridicule. Pour une fois il aurait aimé réussir et voir celui a qui était destiné ce plat ne pas se forcer à sourire...ou pour une fois. Francis lui avait surement fait une sorte de gâteau en forme de cœur ou quelque chose du genre, ça serait délicieux et lui n'aurait que des..._.trucs non identifiés à offrir en échange? _Certainement pas!

Il avait pas fini d'entendre Amérique s'il offrait ces horreurs à son amant...parce que bien sûr Alfred réussissait à cuisiner quand Kiku lui donnait des cours. Mais lui était trop fier pour en demandait à Francis. Quand il lui avait réussi à lui demander pendant la guerre, l'autre l'avait envoyé sur les roses (en même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment).

Il fixait avec découragement les petits machins brûlés à la très vague odeur de chocolat et qui ne devait même plus en avoir le goût. Carbonisés. _Mais comment il avait réussi à faire ça? Il avait pourtant suivit les consignes? _Il osait à peine goûter...il était sûr que même Alfred s'enfuirait en criant à l'empoisonnement s'il tenter de le prendre comme cobaye. Mais son petit frère n'était pas une valeur sûr...puisqu'il n'avait, selon Francis, aucun goût.

D'accord il avait voulu se détacher de la recette, pour mettre sa marque dans sa préparation...il n'aurait pas du. D'accord c'était resté un peu trop longtemps au four mais juste...juste un peu trop.

Il poussa un soupir de découragement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. D'un geste rageur il jeta son tablier sur une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, ignorant ses petits amis magiques qui nettoyaient la cuisine en arrière-plan pour l'aider.

_Bon c'était pas grave hein_? Il n'aurait qu'à proposer à Francis de partager son gâteau en forme de cœur (_c'était symbolique de partager un coeur non?_). Il n'aurait qu'à lui payer une restaurant ou un cinéma ce soir en plus. Une soirée romantique en gros. Ou alors commander un repas chez un traiteur et faire une magnifique présentation pour un dîner aux chandelles, c'était le genre de trucs que Francis aimait ça non?._... Arg! Il ne savait pas quoi décider._

Il pouvait aussi courir le plus vite possible à un magasin de chocolats et en acheter un ballotin!

(Même s'il n'arriverait jamais à faire croire à son amant que c'était lui qui les avait fait.)

_C'est pas comme si cette fête était importante pour lui, hein_? Il en avait déjà vécu beaucoup en en vivrait certainement encore plus d'autres. _C'était juste qu'il avait eu envie de réussir à faire des chocolats lui-même, pour une fois..._

_Juste cette fois..._

Il regarda l'heure, évalua le temps qui lui restait avant l'arrivée de Francis et prit une grande inspiration. Allez il pouvait réessayer encore une fois. Et cette fois il allait faire mieux, non il allait même y arriver! Et Il pourrait les offrir, au lieu d'aller en acheter, parce que là ça serait comme une défaite pour lui et ça il n'en était pas du tout question.

_Non ce n'était pas de l'obstination à vouloir les faire lui-même ces chocolats de Saint-Valentin!_

_C'était juste une question de fierté. _

**_Fin_**


	14. Journée dans la neige

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Mention de OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis. Mention d'OC!Ecosse/Alister.

**Genre**: Humour, Chibi Fruk

* * *

_**Journée sous la Neige.**_

Arthur trébucha dans l'épais tapis neigeux, soufflant un petit nuage blanchâtre, d'excellente humeur. La campagne était magnifique et, malgré le froid, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. Il s'assit sur un gros rocher, chaudement emmitouflé dans son épais manteau noir. Il avait un peu froid mais cela ne le dérangeait pas pour regarder le paysage. Il se trouvait au cœur du site de Stonehenge, ses doux yeux verts regardant ce monument construit il y a plusieurs millénaires et donc il ignorait la signification lui-même, n'étant pas aussi vieux. De nombreuses créatures magiques apparaissaient ici. La toute jeune nation se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, une licorne qui galopait à cet instant autour du site, soulevant la neige à chaque petit bond. C'était un des lieux où la magie se concentrait le plus, le jeune pays s'y sentait bien, en sécurité.

L'enfant avait l'apparence d'un enfant de presque 6 ans maintenant, et se promenait toujours avec un petit arc qu'il avait pourtant du mal à bander. Alors ne parlons pas de tirer une flèche. Il espérait juste (vainement) que ses frères hésiteraient plus à l'attaquer s'il semblait armer pour se défendre. _Ca n'avait pas vraiment marché ces derniers temps.__Mais ça le rassurait de l'avoir.__Il ne se sentait pas trop démuni ainsi._

Soudain un craquement le fit sursauter, il attrapa son petit arc et le pointa dans la direction du bruit. Un jeune pré-adolescent de 9 ou 10 ans (ou c'était ce qu'il semblait avoir) se tenait devant lui, ses yeux bleus rieurs tandis qu'il abaissait doucement l'arme de jet «Et la trêve de Noël? Tu ne la respecte pas?» Il passa une main affectueuse dans les mèches courtes et dorées du petit pays.

Arthur, les joues rouges marmonna quelques choses d'indistinct avant de tourner le dos à son visiteur._Il était enfin revenu! __Il en avait mis du temps! __Même si ça ne faisait que deux mois! _En enfant un peu capricieux, avide d'attention et d'exclusivité, il marmonna «Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant?» Le reproche dans sa voix était très mal dissimulé. Le ''ne'' et le ''que'' n'étaient pas dit mais clairement sous-entendu.

Francis sourit et tapota la tête de son petit vassal qui leva la sienne. «Désolé j'avais des choses à faire avec mon roi, tu sais ce que c... - Non! Je ne m'occupe pas du mien! - Tu ne vas pas lui faire la tête toute sa vie!

- ...» L'enfant passait le moins de temps possible au château, évitait son roi normand autant que possible même s'il l'écoutait sagement quand il le devait. Cet homme était dur et avait fait souffrir son peuple. «Quand j'aurais grandis...pas avant» concéda-t-il, boudeur.

_Bien sûr il était content d'être débarrassé de cet abruti de danois mais il en avait assez d'être brutalisé. _

«C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant si calme dans la neige!» rit doucement le français, sortant une bande de tissu coloré de sa sacoche pour en entourer le cou du plus jeune qui rougit et marmonna des choses comme quoi il n'était pas si fragile et faible, qu'il n' avait pas si froid.

Finalement le petit blond soupira, savourant la chaleur de ce qui semblait être une écharpe, d'après l'explication sur le dit-vêtement «Et je devrais faire quoi?

- ….Faire des boules de neige, grimper dans un arbre avec, et bombarder tes frères.» proposa Francis avec un sourire fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir, avant de souffrir avec amusement «C'est un jeu?

- Les enfants semblent aimer y jouer chez moi.» expliqua le plus vieux. «Et c'est une bonne plaisanterie à faire, sans blesser, c'est juste un peu désagréable (et froid) quand ça glisse dans les vêtements. Tu devrais entendre les glapissements de mon demi-frère Espagne quand il s'en prend une derrière la tête, lui le pays méditerranéen si habitué à la chaleur.» Le petit anglais s'accroupit et fit une boule entre ses doigts.

- Je peux pas mettre une pierre dedans? Parce que c'est plus simple pour viser. Et puis Carwyn et Alister le méritent quand même non?

- Arthur...

- D'accord pas de pierre!

S'il pouvait les tremper et les faire rentrer chez eux, obliger de rester au chaud, ça serait une bonne chose et pendant ce temps, lui tout sec, rentrerait avec Francis aurait un repas chaud, un câlin et surement une bonne histoire. Et ses frères eux n'avaient...n'auraient **rien **de tout ça._ Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas Francis eux_. Même si Écosse aimait bien le français, celui-ci le préférait **lui**. Plein de ses pensées quelque peu fourbes, l'enfant s'employa à faire plein de boules de allait humilier le gallois et l'écossais. _Surtout que le premier était censé être conquis par son pays depuis un bon moment. Quel irrespect! Là aussi ça se paierait un jour! Quand il serait grand _Et il rirait bien, ce soir, en mangeant ce que l'autre blond lui aurait préparé. Ses frères, eux, devraient se contenter de ce qu'ils se prépareraient eux-même ou de ce qu'on leur préparerait. Mais de toute façon, ça ne serait pas aussi bon que ce que son voisin aurait fait lui!

_Il avait été si jaloux d'eux pendant une période mais maintenant c'était fini. __Francis était là et le protégeait, le chouchoutait et allait l'aider à devenir fort. Et surtout l'autre royaume l'aimait beaucoup. Ses frères eux n'avaient pas quelqu'un comme ça pour eux.__Et quand il serait fort, y en aurait qui rirait moins._

Relevant la tête avec détermination, il demanda: «Tu sais où ils sont que j'aille les geler?»

La réponse fut un geste en direction d'un bois qu'on distinguait à quelques mètres: «Il ne sont pas très loin je crois! Carwyn chasse dans la forêt voisine avec Alister!

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre «QUOI?» Le petit visage de l'anglais se crispa de colère «Il ose chasser sur mes terres? Wales je ne peux rien dire parce qu'il est annexé aux miennes mais l'autre...je peux vraiment pas mettre une pierre? Je veux qu'il s'en aille!

- C'est mesquin Arthur! Et imagine que tu rate ta cible et que tu touche un de leurs chiens?»

L'argument fit mouche, Arthur aimait les animaux et cette pensée l'empêcha de commettre un petit impair en alourdissant ses projectiles de cailloux. Il aurait aimer les insulter mais il n'osa pas non plus. Francis était très à cheval sur le langage. Même s'il serait ravi de voir ses progrès en français, il le serait peut-être moins en entendant les insultes colorées qu'il déverserait sur sa fratrie. Et Arthur gardait un souvenir quelque peu cuisant d'une ''correction'' savonneuse que son ami lui avait fait. C'était d'ailleurs la seule punition corporelle que Francis lui avait infligé. Il le punissait plutôt en le privant de petits plaisirs qui faisaient de sa présence un bonheur, ôtant toute envie au petit pays de recommencer, tant la tendresse de l'autre lui manquait vite. _D'ailleurs il avait aussi remarqué que Francis n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, le voir vraiment pleurer_

_._- Arthur? Tu vas rester là toute la journée? Ils risquent de rentrer tu sais?

L'enfant mit quelques boules dans la besace que l'autre blond lui donnait et s'élança vers le bois le plus proche, son conquérant sur les talons.

Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber du ciel, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis blanc. Le ciel était à présent dégagés et emplis d'étoiles. Arthur, à genoux sur le fauteuil, emmitouflé dans une couverture avait posé ses petites mains sur la vitre, regardant le paysage nocturne, l'épais tapis de neige. _C'était si beau, si blanc, et surtout ça serait toujours là demain_. Il pourrait encore admirer le paysage pendant un long moment, il pourrait jouer. _Et surtout, il ne serait pas tout seul._

L'autre royaume trouverait sans doute d'autres façon de le distraire ou il pourrait reprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Il avait humilié ses frères, leur jetant des dizaines et des dizaines de boules de neige, se cachant quand ils voulaient riposter (et eux il avaient surement mis des pierres dans les leurs, même s'il n'avait rien vu!), sa petite taille l'aidant à éviter les ripostes.

Et quand Alister, trempé et exaspéré l'avait enfin chopé par le col, Francis était arrivé et l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas, remettant l'écossais à sa place. Il avait profité d'être bien caché derrière le français pour tirer la langue à ses aîné, se sachant en sécurité.

Ensuite, quand son voisin et lui s'était retrouvé seuls, il avait voulu faire une sculpture dans la neige, en forme de fée. Mais les ailes n'avaient pas tenu. Et puis cet idiot d'Alister l'aurait surement cassée dès qu'il serait partit, mesquin comme il était. Mais il avait fait une sculpture en forme de licorne couchée. Seulement personne n'avait compris ce que c'était.

_Ces idiots ne comprenaient rien à l'art!_

Cachant son sourire heureux, il continua à regarder dehors pour ne pas que Francis, qui apportait leur repas, voit la joie qui l'habitait. L'odeur du repas le détourna sur beau spectacle et il sauta au sol, se précipitant joyeusement vers la table où l'autre disposait le bol de soupe et l'épaisse tranche de pain sur laquelle une viande délicatement préparée était disposée. Un verre de lait compléta le repas du petit garçon qui s'empressa de s'assoir, tendant ensuite timidement les mains au français pour que celui-ci les nettoie d'un chiffon humide. Puis il dévora la nourriture avec appétit, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

«Et bien Arthur, on dirait que tu ne manges rien quand je ne suis pas là!»

L'enfant avala et grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne mangeait pas. C'était juste que c'était moins bon, que c'était toujours (ou presque) la même chose. Et en plus il mangeait tout seul dans sa chambre, trop jeune pour manger en présence de son roi. Il grignotait ses repas sans aucune compagnie, sans personne à qui parler, sans personne à féliciter pour le repas. Il se sentait seul et déprimé. Les servantes, qui ne savaient pas qui il était, le traitait assez sèchement et sans tendresse, le lavant à l'eau froide et le coiffant sans douceur, malgré ses protestations douloureuses.

«...» Il n'osa pas dire à Francis qu'il aimait qu'il soit là, juste avec lui. «Tu...» Il avait envie de demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

«Oui Arthur, demandes moi ce que tu veux!» Il avait prit une voix douce, ne voulant pas brusquer son petit vassal qui était parfois si intimidé. L'enfant leva les yeux, reposant son morceau de pain «...Tu pourrais me re...raconter encore une fois la légende d'Arthur et de Excalibur?»

Francis retint un petit rire. L'enfant se passionnait pour son homonyme, cet homme de légende devenu roi de Bretagne après avoir retiré une épée magique de son rocher. «D'accord! Seulement si...»

Le petit anglais se crispa, présentant le pire «Oui?»

Le retour du sourire faussement menaçant

«...Seulement si tu prend ton bain et te laisse recoiffer sans te débattre ou crier!»

C'était un faux chantage et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non à ces grands yeux verts au final mais l'autre semblait y croire à cet instant.

«Mais ce sont elles qui me font mal!» Marmonna l'enfant avec rancœur, pensant (à tord) qu'elles avaient peut-être dit des mensonges sur lui à son protecteur.

Un petit rire fut sa réponse avant que d'autres mots ne soient prononcé : «D'accord et si c'est moi qui le fait?

«...Je veux bien» admit le petit, soulagé malgré lui.

_Lui ferait attention à ce que l'eau soit bien chaude!_

_Lui ne lui ferait pas mal en lui coupant les cheveux!_

_Lui serait gentil, le borderait, lui raconterait une histoire et lui chanterait une de ses chansons et il resterait avec lui, il ne le laisserait pas tout seul dans le noir._

Tout lui semblait toujours mieux lorsque Francis s'occupait de lui. Il était toujours le même: gentil, attentif, prévenant et ne l'avait jamais frappé. Parfois il espérait que l'autre resterait toujours comme ça avec lui.

Parce que lui, après des décennies de solitudes, des décennies à être maltraiter par ses frères, par les vikings, enfin quelqu'un l'aimait et prenait soin de ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il ferait tout pour garder la source de son bonheur.

**Fin**


	15. Impulsion

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **US/Alfred et Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: Aucun

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

**Impulsion**

* * *

Amérique était un garçon souvent adorable et serviable, bien qu'un peu envahissant, complexe du héros oblige. Il avait de nombreux défauts, selon Arthur et sa mauvaise foi, bien que beaucoup de points soient vrais.

Cependant une chose était certaine, il n'avait rien appris, ou retenu, de l'histoire outre que celle de son pays. En clair, l'antiquité, le moyen-âge, la renaissance...périodes souvent sombres pour les européens qui passent plus de temps dessus que sur leur douloureux 20e siècle.

_Bref...entre autres oublis géographique et historiques, il n'avait rien retenu de l'Histoire de son tuteur. Ou même ce celle d'Espagne ou de France. Il connaissait la sienne et cela lui suffisait._

Un jour, il vit un DVD chez son frère. ''Jeanne d'Arc'' était le titre du film qu'il contenait. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais il ne se rappelait pas quoi. Tout naturellement, il se tourna vers son jumeau et posa la question.

«Mattie, c'était qui Jeanne d'Arc?»

Le canadien soupira, se demandant pourquoi Alfred ne pouvait pas apprendre un l'Histoire du monde, ou même chercher lui même. Et il craignait une réaction un peu exagérée. Il se rappela vaguement de sa réaction en apprenant que la reine d'Angleterre Elizabeth Ier avait déclaré être ''mariée à son pays''. La dite-réaction avait été d'appeler le britannique pour lui dire, presque en criant ''**Je ne savais pas que tu avais été marié**?'' Nulle doute qu'une réaction semblable était à craindre. Il regretta de ne pouvoir parier avec lui-même sur ce coup-là. Soupirant il commença donc à raconter cette histoire.

«C'était une jeune femme française qui, durant la guerre de cent ans, a soit-disant entendu des voix lui ordonnant de bouter les anglais hors de France. Elle a donc pris les armes et est allée rejoindre le dauphin.»

Alfred eut un sourire à mi chemin entre amusement et surprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ho cette histoire allait lui plaire il le sentait. Il chuchota, impressionné, comme un enfant impatient d'entendre la suite d'une histoire.

«Elle a botté les fesses d'Arty?»

Le canadien eut un frêle sourire et acquiesça, se demandant comment amener la fin à son frère si enthousiaste à entendre cette histoire, connaissant ses exagérations courantes sur le plan émotionnelles (comme sa peur devant un film d'horreur). Il continua, narrant les exploits de la sainte mais fut bien obligé d'arriver à la partie tragique.

«...Un jour elle fut capturé par des alliés des anglais et livrée à ces derniers qui voulaient se débarrasser d'elle. Elle a été jugé et condamné par un tribunal religieux à...» il chercha ses mots, cette histoire le tendant toujours un peu triste, peut-être parce qu'elle rendait son père triste quand il la lui racontait des décennies plus tôt. Sans compter les grands yeux d'Alfred posés sur lui. «...être brulée vive en place publique...pour sorcellerie» Il se mordilla la lèvre et voulut terminer «Mais...ce n'était pas seulement la faute des anglais car...»

Il ne put pas achever car Alfred, qui ne l'écoutait plus, s'était jeté sur le téléphone et avait tapé un numéro à toute vitesse. Son frère ne put qu'attendre qu'il est fini. L'américain attendit que son interlocuteur décroche. Enfin le clic reconnaissable se fit entendre.

«Yes?

- BASTARD!»

Et il raccrocha, laissant un anglais abasourdis à l'autre bout du fil. Matthieu soupira et versa la pâte à crêpe dans la poêle, tout en disant, l'air de rien. Il renonça à lui dire qu'elle avait été condamné par des français et que le roi n'avait rien fait pour la sauver. Après tout sa réaction avait été trop drôle.

«Tu sais il ne va rien comprendre!

- Peu importe!» Il huma l'air et prit un air gourmand «Tes pancakes sentent super bon Mattie!

- Ce sont des crêpes Al!

_- Yes_! C'est bien ce que je dis _Brother_!»

Fin


	16. Humains et Nations I

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, USA/Alfred, Angleterre/Arthur + personnages historiques.

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

**Humains et Nations I**

* * *

**_Arthur et une de ses reines..._**

«Angleterre...tu es toujours là?»

Le jeune homme se redressa du fauteuil où il était assis, posant ses yeux sur la vieille femme allongée dans son lit. Rajustant son tricorne, il se mordilla la lèvre et prononça, le plus correctement possible, sortant de son dialecte de pirate pour la première fois. «Vous ne devriez pas parler majesté, vous êtes malade. L'avez-vous oublier?

- ….Héhé, tu deviens tout de suite plus aimable quand tu es inquiet! Où est passé l'insolent pirate qui terrifie les mers encore aujourd'hui?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, j'ai connu bien des souverains avant vous et j'en aurais bien d'autres après vous!» mentit avec effronterie le jeune homme, même si ses sentiments étaient bien visible dans sa voix.

La vieille femme sourit doucement, posant sa main ridée sur celle de la jeune nation, si fine, si petite par rapport à la sienne. Un pirate, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, pas encore tout à fait un jeune homme mais déjà si âgé.

«Tu n'as pas changé, tu es exactement le même que le jour où j'ai été couronnée!

- C'est normal, c'est ma nature de pays, je ne change pas si facilement! Reposez-vous maintenant, s'il vous plaît! Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je resterais avec vous jusqu'au bout.» Il eut un triste sourire, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait arriver. «Je resterais votre ''époux'' jusqu'à la fin!»

La reine qui avait dit être marié à son propre pays sourit faiblement «Merci Angleterre!»

* * *

**_Francis et un de ses rois..._**

France se crispa, un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Son roi lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu agacé. Finalement il parla «Quoi?» Sa voix était calme, il n'avait jamais douté de sa nation, celle-ci ayant toujours cru en lui et l'ayant toujours soutenu. Après tout n'avait-il pas ramené la paix avec cet édit sensé réconcilier les catholiques et les protestants.

- Je ne sais pas Henri, quelque chose ne va pas. Un sentiment que je ne parvient pas à définir!

- Mauvaise impression? Sans doute parce que nous allons partir en guerre bientôt!» rit le monarque, amusé par son pays trop protecteur envers lui par moment.

Francis caressa la tête du dauphin, présent avec eux et secoua la tête, angoissé «N'allez pas voir Sully aujourd'hui!

- Mon cher ami est malade, je ne peux omettre de lui rendre visite.» L'ancien protestant leva les mains aux ciel «Mais qu'avez vous donc aujourd'hui à vouloir me cloîtrer dans ma demeure?»

France eut un faible sourire, ne pouvant expliquer ce qu'il sentait, les sentiments de ses sujets et de quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre quoi. Il était censé soutenir son roi, le conseiller, voir même le protéger en cas de danger. Cependant il devait aussi lui obéir. Mais quand il vit le carrosse partir, il sentit une peur indescriptible l'envahir. Mais la foule l'empêcha de suivre le carrosse. Et soudain il sentit comme un coup de poing en plein ventre, il eut le souffle coupé.

«Non...»

_Il aurait du mieux écouter ce sentiment d'angoisse._

_Le roi était mort, vive le roi._

Ou du moins, c'était ce dont Francis essayait de se convaincre quand il s'agenouilla devant le dauphin en larmes, quelques heures plus tard, pour lui expliquer ce qui allait maintenant se passer. Ce qu'il fallait maintenant préparer.

Pour lui, il changeait juste de roi, il aurait du y être habitué... Mais il savait que cet homme, il ne pourrait pas facilement l'oublier.

_Henri IV resterait dans sa mémoire comme un de ses plus grands rois._

* * *

**_Alfred et un de ses présidents..._**

Amérique pleurait, agenouillé au sol, le visage enfoui sur les genoux du vieil homme. Celui-ci lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Mais les sanglots du jeune homme restaient audibles.

«Mon petit Amérique...Ne pleure pas pour quelque chose comme ça!

- Je suis libre, je pleure si je veux!» gémit l'adolescence, reniflant tristement. «Je ne veux pas que vous...pas vous!»

Un soupir secoua son vieux dirigeant et l'homme lui caressa la joue «Regarde moi Alfred!»

Celui-ci leva des yeux bleus sur l'humain face à lui. Il se frotta les yeux de sa ma in et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible «J'aimerais revenir en arrière, que vous soyez à nouveau jeune!

- Tu es ma...non notre fierté! A nous les habitants des États-Unis d'Amérique! Nous sommes tous fiers de notre nation, fiers d'être libre, fiers de t'avoir rendu libre.

- ….Je ne veux pas être seul à nouveau! J'ai besoin de vous...» Il serra les dents «...j'ai peur!»

Le vieil homme sourit à la fois tristement et tendrement, passant de nouveau la main dans les cheveux clairs de son pays désormais libre. «Tu n'as plus besoin de personne désormais! Tu es fort, fier et sûr de toi! Tu peux faire concurrence à la vieille Europe! Je suis moi aussi fier de ce que ma chère nation est devenu...

Grâce à vous, je n'y serais jamais arrivé, sans vous je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui» Un sanglot le secoua et pour la première fois, l'aveu traversa ses lèvres: «...Père!»

George Washington ne dit rien, tentant de consoler son pays par un geste paternel de lui caresser la tête, puisque les mots ne fonctionnaient pas.

* * *

_Trois ficlets sur Arthur, Francis et Alfred avec un de leurs dirigeants les plus importants._

_J'en écrirais d'autres, avec eux de nouveaux ou avec d'aurtres pays, je verrais._

_**Note**: pour Alfred qui appelle Washington "Père", il y a une logique derrière, vous voyez laquelle je suppose? Cette idée est reprise pas beaucoup de fans anglophone d'ailleurs et je la trouve assez mignonne pour notre "héros". _


	17. Humains et Nations II

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Autriche/Roderich et un personnage historique

**Paring**: Aucun ~

* * *

**Musique**

Autriche entra dans la salle de musique du palais où on l'avait fait appelé. Il se demandait la raison d'une telle convocation à cette heure-ci de la journée, et surtout ici, dans la salle de musique. Cela voulait dire que çà n'avait aucun rapport avec la politique?

Trois personnes se trouvaient là: Un homme inconnu, l'impératrice et...un petit garçon.

Un enfant se trouvait devant lui, un tout petit enfant, très jeune. Le petit leva les yeux vers lui, timidement, et s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer. Roderich s'autorisa à sourire «Bonjour mon enfant, comment te nommes-tu et que fais-tu ici?» Il était une nation et pouvait s'adresser à ce jeune garçon avant de s'adresser à son impératrice s'il en éprouvait l'envie.

Le petit murmura «Je m'appelle Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart! J'ai 10 ans! Son altesse m'a appelé ici» Il avait un air inhabituellement sérieux pour un enfant. Et, chose étrange, il tenait un carton à partitions sous le bras.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?_

Autriche ne comprit pas, pas immédiatement. Son impératrice posa la main sur son épaule.

«Un petit musicien très prometteur. Vu votre passion pour cet art, je me suis permise d'inviter cet enfant pour que vous écoutiez et voyiez quels artistes naissent en vos terres Autriche.

- Vraiment? Fais-moi écouter ta musique mon petit!»

Celui-ci s'assit timidement devant le piano, prit une grande inspiration et se mit à jouer, se fermant à ce qui l'entourait, ne faisant pas attention à la personne de la famille royale, à sa nation...à rien d'autre qu'à ses notes.

Roderich ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était levé et approche jusqu'à s'appuyer de la main droite sur l'instrument, yeux clos pour mieux suivre la musique.

Quand la dernière note se fut envolé, il murmura «Impressionnant...» L'enfant baissa les yeux, gêné par le compliment. Autriche vit alors un livret de partitions, airs inconnus pour lui, pourtant grand musicien.

Il feuilleta les partitions: «Qu'est-ce que ça?

- Un Opéra que j'ai composé. Je l'ai appelé «Apollo et Hyacinthus» mais …..» murmura le petit, les yeux rivés sur les touches du piano. Le silence de Roderich, tandis qu'il parcourait l'opéra bien commencé, était plutôt équivoque. .

«Tu l'as fait seul?

- O...oui!»

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la nation des Hasbourgs.

_Un nouveau génie de la musique..._

_Originaire de **chez lui**._

_Il allait le pousser au zénith._

_On parlerait de ce musicien pendant longtemps..._

**Fin**


	18. Craintes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Angst et Romance

**Rating:** Pour tous, je pense.

* * *

_**Craintes**_

* * *

Il comptait les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis celui où son pays était tombé entre les mains de son ennemi. Depuis que ce traitre...son héros de la première guerre, avait osé abandonner son peuple entre les mains cruelles de ceux qui étaient à l'origine de tout ça.

Si Arthur ne l'avait pas emmené de force à Dunkerque, il serait probablement dans un cachot d'Allemagne à cette heure-là. Et serait obligé de lui obéir...rien qu'à y penser, il était terrifié.

Malgré sa situation, ce n'était pas comme s'il était libre ou quoique ce soit de ce genre après tout. Il était envahi...occupé, il avait perdu cette bataille. Il était devenu inutile...même si les résistants étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Mais à cet instant, ce qu'il sentait ressemblait plus à de l'épuisement qu'à autre chose. Son esprit était de plus en plus souvent embrumé.

Il serra les dents, sachant ses pensées qu'il craignait par dessus tout à cet instant: la crainte de perdre la raison et de ne plus être lui-même, la peur de trahir Arthur...De toute façon il ne pouvait même plus assister aux réunions, n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il n'était même plus digne de confiance aux yeux des alliés.

_Faible, inutile_...c'était tout ce qu'il était pour le moment, tout. Avant il avait bien mené quelques opérations d'espionnage pour son rival mais avait manqué d'être capturé à plusieurs reprises (et avait été pris une fois), et il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à eux comme des ennemis. Vu la situation de ses terres, cela était compréhensible, ce gouvernement s'aplatissait devant son vainqueur, Francis en ressentait donc les effets, quand bien même il faisait tout pour lutter contre.

Il aurait aimé être en France, en ses terres, pour aider ses résistants à saboter ou à sauver mais il avait toujours la crainte de changer mentalement de bord, même inconsciemment, ce contre quoi il luttait de plus en plus souvent.

Et puis il y avait peu de chance qu'on laisse la Nation de France à la portée de leur ennemi au vu de la situation actuelle.

Il comprenait, même s'il en souffrait, et il avait terriblement peur, peur de lui-même.

_Peur de se réveiller en considérant Arthur comme son ennemi._

_Peur de ne plus jamais être libre._

_Peur de ne plus être le même._

Des larmes de rage et de frustrations montèrent à ses yeux. _Combien de fois avait-il douté ces derniers temps? Est-ce qu'Arthur lui faisait toujours confiance? Si oui, comme il l'avait si souvent affirmé, pourquoi le faisait-il surveiller, l'enfermait-il si souvent quand il partait?_ Il se sentait comme dans une cage dorée. Un prisonnier, non considéré comme ennemi, mais vu comme danger potentiel.

Il se leva, passant quelques habits pour descendre en bas, il avait besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud. Ou il ne pourrait pas retrouver le sommeil. Il se sentait tourmenté, faible, inutile...

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, ne voulant pas réveiller les occupants de la demeure, surtout Arthur qui devait être épuisé ces derniers temps, même si en ce moment les bombardements s'étaient espacés. Il ne dormait pas assez au goût du français, vraiment pas assez.

Et il ne mangeait pas assez non plus! Demain il lui ferais un pantagruélique petit déjeuner...avec les moyens du bord bien entendu mais il mangerait, et bien!

Il pouvait bien faire ça puisqu'il n'avait presque rien à faire! Il allait remplumer son anglais préféré! Mais pour le moment, un chocolat chaud serait le bienvenue...ou un thé, il ne savait pas encore.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant. De quelque chose de réconfortant!

* * *

Il passa soudain devant une porte entrouverte: le bureau où travaillait Arthur. La lumière était allumée, avait-elle été oubliée ou son allié ne s'était-il pas encore couché? Il fallait vérifier et peut-être au mieux pourraient-ils parler un peu? Il poussa la porte, cherchant des mots à dire. Il n'en eut pas le temps. L'autre avait tressaillit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sa voix avait claqué dans le silence de la pièce. Et même un léger cliquetis, signe d'un pistolet venait d'être saisi.

«Qui est là?»

Il vit qu'Arthur était toujours assis à son bureau, un tas de papiers devant les yeux, un air plus que fatigué sur le visage. L'anglais resta stoïque quelques instants en le voyant puis demanda, lentement, comme s'il n'en revenait pas ou qu'il se contrôlait. Peut-être les deux.

«Francis,_ what are you doing here_?»

Le français n'osa rien dire sur le moment, craignant de mettre son hôte en colère, celui-ci semblait fatigué, à bout, un air de quelqu'un ayant bossé depuis des heures, sans prendre une pause, sans se reposer...il n'était pas le seul à ne pas aller bien, tout deux avaient besoin de repos. Il s'approcha et nota qu'Arthur retournait la page qu'il était en train de lire, comme pour cacher ce qui était écrit dessus. Sans doute était-ce cela d'ailleurs. La confiance à ce niveau-là ne pouvait être totale, peu importe toutes les précautions prises par le britannique.

«Francis?»

Il fallait dire quelque chose mais quoi? Il se mordilla la lèvre en baissa les yeux vers la moquette, avant d'oser formuler quelque chose, d'une vois plus faible que les autres.

«Ho rien je ne parvenais pas à dormir!

- Et bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas! J'ai une montagne de travail à finir, je profite qu'il ne se passe rien cette nuit pour ça!»

Pas de bombardement cette nuit, le calme plat du à un épais brouillard, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, Arthur devait en profiter pour reprendre des forces à un moment où il ne serait pas blessé, où il pouvait dormir en paix sans craindre pour l'un de ses vieux bâtiments.

«Cependant tu devrais aller dormir, il est deux heure du matin!

- Et toi non plus tu ne te repose pas à ce que je vois!»

_**Simple constatation.**_

Arthur grogna et repoussa ses papiers, jetant son stylo sur la table avec agacement, lui jetant un regard noir. Il détestait être pris sur le fait, être plus ou moins réprimandé. Il se leva et alla se planter devant son rival, lâchant avec un agacement témoignant sa fatigue.

«Je suis le dernier pays libre en Europe...Le dernier rempart face à ce fou! Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer!»

Devant ces mots qui pouvaient très bien être une cruelle accusation de sa défaite, une critique, France ne dit rien tout de suite. L'envie de répondre, il l'avait réprimé, ce n'était guère le moment de se disputer. Ou même de se battre! Arthur n'avait pas besoin d'un œil au beurre noir maintenant. Et quelle image ils donneraient à leurs dirigeants s'ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers dans un moment pareil?

«Et tu pense que t'écrouler d'épuisement va aider en quoique ce soit?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires! Je n'ai pas perdu moi, je dois me défendre jour après jour, je dois préparer la contre-attaque. Alfred ne va pas tarder à arriver, d'ici quelques jours pour préparer l'offensive.

- ….Je sais que je te suis inutile, que je suis plus une source d'inquiétude qu'autre chose!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça! Rien à voir avec...

- Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de confiance avec la situation actuelle! J'aimerais t'aider mais je ne peux pas!»

Arthur serra les poings, incapable de dire quoique ce soit pour rassurer son rival sur la situation. _Que pouvait-il dire?_ C'était vrai, c'était trop risqué pour le moment de lui dire les prévisions de l'alliance Anglo-Américaine. Il avait au moins obtenu que Francis participe à la libération de ses terres, à condition que rien ne lui soit dit avant le jour J.

«Ce n'est pas ça...je sais que c'est dur, je n'aime pas devoir t'enfermer comme ça moi non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix! Si je veux gagner, je dois le faire!

- J'en suis conscient! Mais...» Il attrapa le bras d'un Angleterre qui s'étouffa de surprise «...je peux au moins prendre soin de toi si je ne peux pas t'aider pour le moment!

- What...lâche-moi tout de suite!»

Inutile de dire que sa demande fut rejetée et qu'il fut entrainé vers la cuisine. En voyant Francis faire chauffer de l'eau, il s'empressa de préparer la théière lui-même, arguant que les français ne savaient pas faire du thé. Il accepta que Francis lui prépare un petit quelque chose à manger, n'ayant lui-même rien avalé de la journée.

«Tu as besoin de souffler Arthur, tu as des cernes monstrueuses!» Murmura le français, achevant les petits sandwichs. L'anglais en attrapa un et mordit dedans, l'air quelque peu boudeur.

«Toi aussi! Je pensais t'avoir dit de te reposer! Tu n'as que ça à faire en plus! Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, ton statut de pays occupé te rend faible, tu...

- Et tu crois que tu vas tenir toi à ce rythme? Tu travailles à ton bureau tout le temps où tu es ici, à réfléchir à des plans...quand tu n'es pas aux côtés de tes dirigeants ou en train d'aider les victimes des bombardements. Quand trouves-tu le temps de prendre du repos?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin Francis! Je suis une nation! Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tout doit être prêt rapidement et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aider!»

Les remarques concernant son inutilité étaient quelque peu blessantes tout en étant bel et bien vraies. Il ne servait pas à grand chose pour le moment. Il versa l'eau frémissante sur les feuilles de thé, laissant infuser. Et il posa la tasse devant son allié.

«Tu n'agis pas de la bonne façon! Si tu t'épuise trop cela va se répercuter sur ton peuple et tu le sais!

- Se répercuter? Mais ce sont les blessures faites à ma ville qui se répercute sur moi wanker! Ces plaies qui ont mettent tant de temps à se cicatriser, ces cauchemars, cette angoisse permanente, cette inquiétude, d'où crois-tu que ça vient? Ce n'est pas seulement moi, c'est tout mes citoyens!

- ….

- Et nous tiendrons tous, rien ne nous fera plier! Rien!

- Je sais, et je t'admire pour ça. J'aurais aimé que certaines personnes de mon peuple soient aussi valeureuses que les tiennes. Que crois-tu que l'on ressent quand on est trahis par ses propres citoyens, quand certains de ceux-ci nous livrent à l'ennemi? Car sans toi c'est ce qui se serait passer!

- ….Francis.»

Arthur tentait de dire quelque chose mais son rival ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il vide son sac une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il dise à son ennemi d'avant ce qu'il ressentait, le poids qu'il sentait sur ses frêles épaules. Des larmes de rage lu piquèrent les yeux, il serra les poings, rageur, voulant penser à tout sauf au pire qui pouvait arriver.

«Sentir ces divisions entre ses différents citoyens, certains résistent, d'autres subissent, d'autres souffrent, d'autres trahissent. Je sens les décisions cruelles qui font souffrir mon peuple, je sens cette occupation qui les met en colère, cette rage impuissante face aux cruelles répressions. Mais je sens aussi ce côté de moi qui me fait peur, ce côté que je tente chaque jour de rejeter. Ce côté pour lequel tu m'enferme chez toi et tu ne me dis rien.

- Francis...»

Une larme roula sur la joue du français qui se retourna froidement vers l'anglais figé, bien décidé à lui dire définitivement le fond de sa pensée, et vite. «J'ai peur de te trahir, peur d'échouer...peur de devenir un monstre, peur de céder à cette part d'ombre, ce qui sera toujours un fardeau, même quand tout sera fini, parce que ces crimes c'est...ce gouvernement même non reconnu qui les a commis.

- Tu es plus fort que ça, tu as résisté pendant trois ans. Tu peux encore tenir un peu non? Ce ne sera plus très long, je ne peux t'en dire plus mais...» Il posa une main sur son épaule, disant doucement, le cœur serré car il ne savait pas que Francis souffrait à ce point. «...Tu aurais du m'en parler avant, ça aurait été plus simple...

- Sauf que tu n'as jamais le temps!

- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis!»

Francis décida de s'énerver un peu, son inquiétude légitime pour son amant reprenant le dessus sur sa peur et sa légère déprime: «Tu as besoin de repos! Et je suis certain que ton premier ministre serait d'accord avec moi! Juste une journée de repos Arthur, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Et même pour ce qui est prévu, même si je ne peux savoir ce que c'est...ne devrais-tu pas être en pleine forme pour ça?

- Une journée c'est déjà trop! Je veux bien dormir jusqu'à 5H00 mais c'est tout.» Il croisa les bras, espérant convaincre et avoir le dernier mot cette fois.

L'autre fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé: «C'est dans trois heure...seulement. Même moins.

- Et alors?

- Ce n'est pas assez!» Il inspira profondément et admonesta, intraitable «Tu ne partira rejoindre ton toi et ton ministre que en début d'après-midi et pas avant! Je ne céderais pas à moins!

- Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'y forcer? M'attacher à mon lit?

- J'y pense en effet!

- NE T'AVISE PAS DE LE FAIRE WANKER!» L'éclat de rire de Francis la rassura un petit peu, visiblement son rival n'était pas sérieux dans sa menace. Arthur pesa le pour et le contre et décida de mette un ultimatum «D'accord je me reposerais, mais seulement si toi-même tu promet de prendre plus soin de toi.

- Très bien!»

Une fois dans sa chambre, Arthur leva un sourcil pour demander, d'un ton quelque peu surpris «Que fais-tu encore ici Frog? Je t'ai donné une chambre non?

- Mais comment pourrais-je savoir que tu t'es bien reposé si je ne te surveille pas?»

Retenant un juron, l'anglais grogna simplement et s'écarta sans dire un mot, et jetant un regard promettant les pires tortures au moindre geste louche. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter maintenant, vraiment pas.

Quand, un peu plus tard, il se réveilla, ce fut pour sentir deux bras qui l'entouraient, comme si sa présence était indispensable à France pour que celui-ci se sente en sécurité totale. Sans chercher à se dégager, ne voulant pas réveiller son rival également épuisé, il eut un faible sourire. Après tout Francis n'avait pas tord, il n'arriverait à rien en s'épuisant à la tâche. Et il était certain qu'au fond, personne parmi le gouvernement ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

_Autant qu'il profite de cette nuit calme et paisible._

_Peut-être était-ce une des dernières avant longtemps._

Fermant les yeux, il se détendit réellement et sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, qui fut paisible contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pensé étant éveillé.

** Fin**


	19. Vert de Jalousie

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **UK Brothers, Irlande et Fem!France

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: humour, romance, UA

* * *

**Vert de Jalousie**

* * *

Arthur grogna, méchamment en plus. Il avait son verre de vin juste sous son nez et avait les yeux rivés sur la scène devant lui.

_Un bal.  
Oui pas n'importe lequel_.

L'empereur des français était invité. S'agissait de ne pas faire de gaffes. Pas de scandales, de crises de rage, pas de hurlements. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Et sa reine serait furieuse, et il n'avait pas envie de se faire disputer après, ce n'était pas drôle. Que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il fallait respecter cette entente entre leurs pays.  
_Calme. Détendu._

Sauf que lui il ne faisait rien de mal après tout. C'était la faute de ses frères, et uniquement la leur. Depuis que France était là, **ils**l'entouraient, lui parlaient et l'empêchaient de venir vers lui.

**_Bande de bâtards!_**

En plus elle était vraiment belle dans cette robe, avec ses cheveux bouclés.  
Il grogna à nouveau, prenant une gorgée de plus.  
Irlande dansait avec France, le roux aux tâches de rousseurs, aux yeux verts. Son sourire était toujours aussi éclatant. Le celte et la latine.

Arthur crispa ses doigts sur son verre, qui se fendilla. Il écumait littéralement de fureur.  
_De quel droit son frère osait-il danser avec elle d'abord?_  
C'était plus ou moins ce que pensait le britannique à l'instant.  
_C'était SA rivale.  
C'était avec LUI qu'elle devait se réconcilier._

Il ruminait sa colère alors qu'il attendait que la musique de cette danse cesse, près à être le prochain.  
Sauf que leur frère gallois prit le relais de l'irlandais, faisant redoubler la rage de l'anglais. Il entendit à peine le noble qui lui parlait, ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur les danseurs.

_Et puis Écosse osa prendre la suite.  
La goutte d'eau.  
La provocation en trop.  
Son cadet le prit comme une provocation, une attaque personnelle._

Arthur posa fermement son verre sur la table, refoulant une ultime vague de colère et de jalousie. Si la valse se finissait vite, oui il pourrait tenir encore un peu et serait sans aucun doute le prochain.

Il regardait longuement le ''couple''. Et s'étrangla de colère. La main de son frère du nord **était beaucoup trop basse**.

_Et il craqua _

Plissant les yeux, il entendit à peine que la musique venait de se finir. Il traversa alors la piste, alors que les couples se séparaient. Et il se planta devant sa voisine outre-manche, la regarda, puis se tourna vers son frère: «Dégage Alister!» Sa voix était basse mais menaçante. Le roux ricana et obéit, lançant un regard provocateur et narquois au plus jeune, les laissant tout de même seuls.  
France eut un sourire amusé «Jaloux Arthur?  
- Non!»

_Absolument pas convainquant_. La française eut un doux sourire et lui prit la main, l'attirant contre elle. La musique venait de reprendre, et une nouvelle valse allait commencer. Rougissant, l'anglais posait une main sur l'épaule de la brune, puis l'autre. Alors que les premiers pas étaient derrière eux, ils finirent par se détendre, et le plus jeune finit par accepter de sourire, au moins un peu.

«Je pensais que tu craquerais avant. Tes frères...

- De...de quoi tu parles?» Détournant la tête, fier, Arthur marmonna ensuite lentement, fuyant le regard de sa compagne «Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ces idiots font tout pour me mettre en colère...et puis Alister avait l'air bien content de danser avec toi devant moi!»

_Fichu Écosse...  
Il lui faisait du charme._

La jalousie d'Arthur lui sifflait que ça n'était que ça.

Lily eut un petit rire, s'appliquant à faire un nouveau pas de danser, ignorant les regards qu'on leurs lançait, surtout ceux des leurs dirigeants. «Ne dis pas de bêtises, Alister est comme un frère, un cousin..il n'a jamais pensé à quoique ce soit de ce genre!»  
Mais Arthur n'en était pas convaincu et passait déjà en revue tout les mauvais sorts qu'il enverrait à son frère dès le lendemain.

**Fin**


	20. Cours de Danse

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Arthur/Angleterre et Fem!France/Lily

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: humour, romance, UA

**Note**: Peut être vu comme une préquelle à "Vert de Jalousie"

* * *

**Cours de Danse**

* * *

Arthur boudait dans un coin, il refusait de retourner à ses leçon de danse tant qu'elle serait là. Elle se moquerait de lui si elle voyait à quel point il était maladroit. Le jeune garçon de 14 ans physique était mort de honte à l'idée qu'elle le voit si pitoyable. Tant de jeunes savaient danser correctement à cet âge là et lui, âgé de plusieurs siècles, marchait encore sur les pieds de ses partenaires de danse. Celui qui lui enseignait n'avait pas encore abandonner mais il avait peur qu'il rende les armes.

«Arthur?»

Ha non pas elle. Quand il avait appris qu'elle serait là, venue avec une délégation, il s'était caché, ne voulant pas la voir. Il avait trop honte. C'était toujours la même chose quand elle venait. Ils mangeaient ensemble, elle assistait à ses leçons, enfin certaines de ses leçons et ensuite ils partaient en promenade ensemble et parlaient de leurs pays respectifs. Et la partie ''assister aux leçons'' ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas paraître incapable devant elle.

Son rire résonnait déjà dans ses oreilles, et il sentit ses joues devenir rouges vif. Non il refusait de se montrer et de passer la journée avec elle. Si seulement il n'y avait que la promenade mais comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas la voir à ses leçons? L'écouterait elle? Certainement pas.

«Arthur?»

Elle se rapprochait et lui ne bougeait pas. Il avait abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir et de se cacher de sa voisine. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle, elle savait déjà danser et faire de la musique depuis plus longtemps que lui. Et cela l'agaçait qu'elle soit meilleur que lui, sa fierté en était pas mal éprouvé.

«Ha... tu es là.»

Il releva la tête, conservant son air boudeur «T'es déjà revenue?

- Tu as l'air ravi de me revoir, ça fait peur.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu vienne si souvent me materner.»

France eut un sourire et lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il la prit et se mit debout, remarquant avec plaisir qu'il rattrapait en taille l'autre pays. Il serait peut-être bientôt plus grand qu'elle. Elle avait, jusqu'il y a peu, plusieurs années physique de plus que lui mais cela s'était raccourci à une seule année physique. Physiquement elle avait 15 ans et lui 14. Et il la rattrapait en taille. Il se sentait comme vainqueur dans un domaine mais bien vite ses pensées lui revinrent.

«Je ne veux pas que tu assiste à ma leçon de danse.» déclara-t-il d'un ton buté, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda, avec amusement:«Pourquoi Arthur?

- Parce que je ne veux pas.» s'exclama-t-il avec colère, rouge de honte. Hors de question qu'il supporte ses réflexion pendant qu'il accumulerait les erreurs avec sa partenaires de danse, il ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule devant elle. «Tu vas me déconcentrer.»

Elle éclata de rire et il lui sembla que sa rougeur doublait d'intensité. Il regarda vers le sol, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec honte.

«Tu sais qu'il y a un bal dans quelques jours?»

Bien entendu qu'il le savait, et cela le rongeait. On attendrait de la nation qu'elle danse elle aussi mais il n'était pas prêt. Et il se rendrait ridicule devant tellement de gens. La seule solution serait de se cacher et de rester introuvable ce soir-là.C'était la seule solution pour éviter la honte qui le menaçait. Il devrait s'expliquer mais au moins il n'aurait pas à participer.

«On m'a invité à rester jusqu'à ce bal.»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ce point posait problème, s'il ne participait pas et allait se cacher, cela pourrait être vu comme une offense pour le pays invité. Et il aurait des ennuis avec son roi cette fois, ne pas se présenter alors qu'il y avait un pays invité serait plus grave que s'il n'y en avait pas.

«Hum...

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

- Ça veut dire qu'on se verra encore plus longtemps. Non ça ne me fait pas plaisir.» C'était en partie faux. En temps normal il se serait réjoui qu'elle reste plus longtemps (même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit) mais pas comme ça, pas avec une humiliation pour lui à la clé.

«Arthur?

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Pour rien. Et non il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

- Ça a un rapport avec le bal?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Haaa je vois. Tu ne sais pas bien danser et tu as peur de te rendre ridicule.»

Redevenant rouge vif, Arthur tenta de dire quelque chose mais en fut incapable. Il avait honte d'entendre ça, même s'il le savait déjà. Il tenta de se justifier «On m'apprend n'importe comment.» grogna-t-il, refusant de la regarder, décidant d'accuser les autres plutôt que admettre sa maladresse.

Elle sourit, amusée«Vraiment?

- Ma partenaire danse mal.» continua-t-il, cherchant des arguments pour toujours éviter d'admettre que c'était plus de sa faute que de celle des autres.

Le sourire de Francine s'élargit«Vraiment?

- C'est tellement ennuyeux que je n'apprend rien.

- Je vois, je vois.» Elle lui prit soudain le poignet «Allez allons y.

- Mais...

- Et je serais ta partenaire de danse pendant tes leçons, je suis certaine que tu apprendra vite avec moi.

- Attends.» Il rougit de honte, mais plus de gêne cette fois. Mais il ne put rien dire et se laissa entraîner à travers les couloirs vers la salle où avaient lieu ses leçons. Il la suivit sans trop protester, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il était partagé, un côté de lui se réjouissait qu'elle danse avec lui, et un autre côté de lui appréhendait ça, craignant de se rendre ridicule. Les critiques ne manqueraient pas s'il faisait une erreur, il le sentait.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la pièce où avaient lieu ses leçons de danse. Celui qui tentait de lui apprendre soupira en le voyant enfin présent (ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il prenait la clé des champs au lieu de venir) et salua l'autre nation.

«Allez Arthur, tu es prêt?

- Oui.» En fait la réponse aurait été plutôt non mais il n'osait pas le dire. Il se mit en place, en rougissant de gêne. C'était la première fois qu'il dansait avec elle et il avait terriblement peur de faire une gaffe.

Il suivit maladroitement ses pas, trop honteux de ses erreurs pour la regarder. Il ne lui marcha pourtant pas sur les pieds, réussissant certains mouvement qu'il ratait auparavant.

«Souris Arthur, tu ne vas pas me faire cette petite moue pendant tout le bas, cela sera ennuyeux.»

Il rougit et releva les yeux vers elle, tentant de sourire légèrement, toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée de faire une erreur. Elle savait tellement bien danser, et depuis plus longtemps que lui. Il se souvenait qu'elle assistait déjà au bal alors que lui devait aller se coucher.

_«Pourquoi je ne peux pas assister au bal?» Bouda l'enfant, assis sur son lit, vêtu d'une tunique blanche, d'une cape verte et de chausse noire. Il avait été ramené au château par sa voisine outre-manche et venait aussi d'apprendre qu'ils ne passeraient même pas du temps ensemble avant le lendemain. «Tu aurais du me laisser dans la forêt, j'étais mieux._

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est ta place ici.

- Mais je m'ennuie. Et tu ne seras même pas là puisque tu vas danser.» Il gonfla ses petites joues et continua, boudeur «Et avec qui tu vas danser d'ailleurs?

- Jaloux mon lapin?

- Je ne suis pas ton lapin, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.» s'énerva-t-il, les joues rouges, tournant ensuite le dos à son interlocutrice, vexé.

Elle rit doucement avant de dire, d'une voix douce «Tu t'ennuierais au bal, tu ne sais pas danser. Voudrais-tu passer toute la soirée assis sur une chaise à regarder les autres?»

- Et toi tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer à danser toute la soirée?

- Je dois y assister, c'est mon devoir de nation. Toi tu es encore jeune, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas forcé d'y assister.

- Je préférais plutôt que rester tout seul dans cette chambre.» marmonna le petit, toujours sans se retourner. «Pourquoi je ne peux pas apprendre à danser.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ton éducation.

- Hum. Je vais demander des leçons. Comme ça je pourrais assister au bal.

- Mais ce soir, tu vas sagement rester dans ta chambre et dormir. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme.

- D'accord.» obtempéra le petit avant de dire, se retournant, les joues rouges «Et quand je saurais danser, tu voudras bien danser avec moi? Comme ça tu ne t'ennuierais pas non plus.

- Promis mon petit prince.»

Arthur sortit de ses souvenirs et manqua de rater un mouvement mais il se reprit à temps, suivant toujours les pas de sa cavalière. Il voulait danser avec elle et quand cela arrivait enfin il était incapable de bien réussir ses pas de danse. Il en avait terriblement honte.

«Tu te débrouilles bien mon lapin.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.» grommela le plus jeune, baissant les yeux avec honte.

Sa cavalière sourit et reprit «Si tu danses comme ça au bal, cela sera parfait.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et regarda alors France, sans tout à fait croire ce qu'il entendait. «Vraiment?

- Mais oui.

- Pourtant je rate tout le temps mes pas de danse.

- Tu n'en a raté aucun depuis tout à l'heure.»

Arthur réalisa qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait pas échoué cette fois. Il pourrait se présenter la tête haute au bal, et danser même avec des humaines sans faire d'erreurs. Fier de lui, il s'appliqua encore un peu plus. Il était à présent impatient d'arriver au jour prévu, et de montrer à tous qu'il savait danser. Personne n'aurait honte de lui et lui non plus n'aurait pas honte.

«Alors tu vois? Ce n'est pas difficile.

- Oui...mais ce...ce n'est pas grâce à toi que je réussis, ne te fais pas d'idées.

- Mais bien entendu. En attendant je tiendrais ma promesse.

- Laquelle?

- De danser avec toi le jour du bal. C'est toi qui le voulait.

- De...De toute façon, c'est prévu qu'on danse ensemble. Pour la bonne entente entre nos pays, ça n'a rien à voir avec nos volontés propres.»

France sourit et répondit «Si tu le dis Arthur, si tu le dis»

L'anglais rougit à nouveau et sut que c'était impossible de cacher quoique ce soit à sa voisine, et qu'il devrait faire plus d'efforts pour être crédible dans ses affirmations. Mais il ne pouvait arrêter de sourire, heureux de réussir enfin à danser et heureux à l'avance parce que le bal se passerait bien et qu'il pourrait enfin danser (encore une fois) avec elle.

**Fin**


	21. Boucle d'Oreille

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Arthur/Angleterre et Fem!France/Lily

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: humour, romance, UA

**Note**: Peut être vu comme une préquelle à "Vert de Jalousie"

* * *

**Boucle d'Oreille**

* * *

Les deux bateaux s'étaient heurtés il y a un petit moment et les combats à bords faisaient rage. Les espagnols et les anglais se battaient avec acharnement, personne n'était prêt à abandonner ou à rendre les armes.

Armada contre Piraterie.

Trop souvent humiliée, la première n'allait pas déclarer forfait si facilement. La défaite n'était pas une option pour elle, même si elle pouvait se révéler inéluctable.

Sur le pont, deux capitaine se battaient, tout deux essentiellement vêtu de rouge, le cliquetis des épées qui se heurtaient encore et encore était la seule musique pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
«Alors Espagne, va-tu te rendre à l'évidence? Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi, jamais tu ne le pourra.»

Arthur Kirkland, dans ses habits de pirate, était impressionnant malgré son apparence juvénile, son visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Mais Antonio savait que ce n'était qu'illusion, que c'était faux, que comme lui cet être était une nation et avait déjà plusieurs siècles à son actif.

«J'espère que tu plaisantes Arthur? J'ai bien l'intention de gagner cette fois.

- Vraiment?

- Francis n'est pas là pour t'aider cette fois. Ni pour m'aider non plus, nous sommes à égalité et cela sera à mon avantage.

- Tu veux rire? Sans lui pour te tenir la main tu es incapable de m'égaler. Je te coule à chaque fois et repart avec de belles cargaisons d'or.» Railla Arthur en faisant un bond en arrière pour éviter un coup d'épée, souriant d'un air narquois et provocateur pour titiller son adversaire.

«C'est sûr qu'il préfère avoir affaire avec moi! Je ne le poignarde pas dans le dos à la première occasion moi.» Répliqua Antonio du même ton provocateur, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot cette fois, et à gagner le duel et à pouvoir repartir avec son vaisseau si possible intact et avec sa cargaison. Ce qui n'était pas encore chose faite avec quelqu'un comme Arthur face à lui: «Qui voudrait avoir affaire avec quelqu'un comme toi? Un ivrogne, un menteur et un voleur? Un brute qui ne pense qu'à lui.

- Tu me flattes Espagne, c'est trop d'honneurs» ironisa l'anglais et parant un nouveau coup, toujours le même sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'amusait follement et savait que la victoire lui reviendrait, cela ne faisait aucun doute, la preuve ses hommes avaient petit à petit le dessus sur ceux de son rival.

«Jaloux de ma relation avec Francis?» S'amusa Espagne, voulant jouer la dessus pour déstabiliser son ennemi qui semblait un roc dans sa technique de combat. «Tu n'est pas très adulte là-dessus mon petit Angleterre...

- Quelle relation?» plaisanta le plus jeune sans quitter son sourire moqueur, l'air sûr de lui, plus qu'auparavant encore «N'êtes vous pas en guerre actuellement? N'y a-t-il pas des tensions entre vos deux pays?» Cependant sa voix avait prit une teinte plus sombre, comme un avertissement. Ses yeux s'étaient également plissés d'un air menaçant. «Je crois qu'il préfère encore avoir affaire avec moi.» Et Francis avait intérêt à s'y tenir, Arthur n'aimait pas partager. Il était quelqu'un de bien trop possessif et jaloux pour le supporter, même s'il n'aurait pas eu son mot à dire.

Antonio ne perçut pas la menace cachée. Il ne savait que trop bien la jalousie mordante de l'anglais vis-à-vis de ceux qui étaient trop proches de Francis. Gilbert en avait fait les frais trop souvent quand ils étaient plus jeunes et même aujourd'hui. Et même lui qui était le frère de Francis, il avait l'impression de n'être que tolérer par l'anglais dans l'entourage du français. C'était trop tentant de le titiller sur le sujet. «Tu ne l'as pas vu récemment? Il dois t'éviter alors ou alors c'est toi qui perd la main. Cela doit être bon pour moi dans ce cas.

- Je t'ai privilégié comme cible car je sais que tes caravelles transportent de l'or stupid bastard. Rien de plus. Si j'avais voulu traquer Francis, je l'aurais déjà à ma merci. Et ne change pas de sujet, avoue que j'ai raison et que tu crève juste d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles parce que ton roi ne te dit rien et que tu te retrouve sans rien savoir comme une petite colonie.»

Ulcéré par ce ton condescendant et ces paroles rabaissantes, Antonio voulut se venger en frappant là où ça faisait mal, en pleine cœur de la jalousie, et le faire crever de jalousie, assez pour le déstabiliser. Il recula d'un bond et écarta une mèche de cheveux sombre qui recouvrait son oreille gauche. «Tu vois ça?

- Oui elle est jolie ta boucle d'oreille.» ricana l'anglais, certain de sa supériorité. Il ne voyait pas encore où l'autre voulait en venir. Il rajusta son tricorne et se tint prêt à attaquer à nouveau, même s'il était curieux de voir où l'autre voulait en venir.

«Francis a la même, à l'oreille droite. C'est le symbole de notre amitié, de notre lien. Toi as-tu quelque chose de semblable avec lui? Non? Bien entendu, parce qu'il n'a rien à faire avec un sale petit whoua...» Il évita le coup d'épée d'un Arthur revanchard dont les traits s'étaient durcis, la tactique ayant quelque peu fonctionné. Il en para un autre, puis un autre, avec de moins en moins de maîtrise.

«Beau parleur mais ça s'arrête là n'est-ce pas?» Railla le plus jeune, agrémentant ses paroles d'un coup bien placé que Antonio esquiva de justesse, sentant tout de même le métal le frôler.

_Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur?_

_C'était un peu tard maintenant. _

Il reculait sous les assauts de son adversaire qui attaquait sans relâche. Arthur avait les traits figés par la colère et multipliait les attaques et les techniques.

Antonio trébucha soudain et tomba, sa tête heurtant le sol. Il resta sonné pendant quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que l'anglais prenne l'avantage. La lame se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'espagnol.

En voyant leur capitaine vaincu, l'équipage se rendit et il y eut bientôt des cris de joie qui résonnèrent sur le navire. Une partie des pirates se mit à charger l'or sur leur bateau tandis que l'autre partie gardait un œil sur les espagnols qui enrageaient silencieusement. Les boulet de canon furent jeté à l'eau, rendant impossible tout combat maritime. Arthur fixait avec un air moqueur son adversaire, avant de le saisir par le col.

«Je gagne toujours bastard. Rappelles-toi que je suis le maître des mers.»

Sa lame passa sur la gorge de son ennemi sans couper la peau, uniquement pour le faire frissonner sous la froideur de l'acier.

«Ce n'est que partie remise.» répondit courageusement Antonio, ne voulant pas faiblir. Il refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Arthur n'en avait cependant pas fini avec lui. Il laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, les écartant, et terminant sur l'oreille. Il attrapa la boucle et tira d'un coup sec, l'arrachant de là où elle était.

Son captif hurla de douleur, et tomba en arrière quand il fut lâché. Il porta ses mains à sa blessure. Il serrait les dents et lança un regard noir un peu embué à son ennemi.

«On fait moins le malin?» Il jeta la boucle dans l'océan et se pencha sur Antonio. «Même si tu es son frère, ne t'y crois pas trop.» Un sourire cruel ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait, donnant un coup de pied dans l'arme du brun.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, sans un regard en arrière, persuadé de sa supériorité. Il avait gagné ce combat et savait que rien ne pouvait plus sauver l'honneur de son ennemi.

_Il était le maître des mers._

_Le plus puissant des pirates. _

_La terreur des océans._

_Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui, le battre. _

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il embarquait sur son bateau, quittant celui d'Antonio. Il avait soudainement envie de voir Francis. Celui-ci ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. Avec sa magie, il serait facile de le localiser.

_Il lui prendrait aussi sa boucle d'oreille._

_Il l'enlèverait délicatement entre deux moments de plaisir, sans même que son amant s'en rende compte._

_Non il convaincrait son rival de la retirer de lui-même en plein milieu de leurs ébats._

_Il avait de très bon arguments pour ça._

**Fin**


	22. Jeu

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia appartient à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Arthur/Angleterre et ses frères.

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: humour

* * *

**Jeu**

* * *

Arthur ricana. Il était profondément satisfait de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était le meilleur, le plus fort. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Et il avait réussi en un temps record en plus. Sans l'aide de personne, uniquement par lui-même. Toute résistance avait été balayé sans aucune difficulté.

Il avait gagné.

Il était fier de son exploit.

«Tout cela est à moi.»

_Satisfaction. _

_Jubilation. _

Il était fier de lui. Rien ne l'avait arrêté, rien. Il avait le plus puissant et avait balayé toute tentative d'opposition.

«Leur résistance était futile.»

Un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres.

«Mon but est enfin atteint.»

Il était épuisé mais ravi de sa victoire.

«Francis est à moi, à moi seul. Nous sommes réunie sous une seule et même couronne.»

Un nouvel éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres, tandis qu'il partait dans ses fantasmes. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, son imagination tournant à cent à l'heure tandis qu'il se visualisait des choses.

_Il avait gagné, atteignant ses objectifs._

_Il était le meilleur, le plus fort._

En bas, ses frères levèrent la tête, simultanément. Puis ils se regardèrent, et soupirèrent. Pays de Galles fut le premier à rompre le silence. «Qui a eu l'idée de lui offrir Crusader King II déjà?»

Écosse sifflota innocemment, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Les regards de ses deux frères étaient posés sur lui. Il fit «Et bien quoi? Ça lui a fait plaisir.

- Tu parles, il est intenable depuis qu'il a ce jeu.

- Ça fait quand même trois fois cette semaine qu'il recommence une partie juste pour arriver à ce résultat: conquérir la France. Et il a encore fait une nuit blanche.» renchérit Irlande, buvant son thé avec agacement. Heureusement qu'il repartait chez lui aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas supporté ça longtemps. «Si Francis savait comment il utilise ce jeu...J'suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

-T'aurais mieux fait de l'offrir à ton ami, pas à ce casse-pied d'Arthur» grogna le gallois, levant les yeux au ciel en entendant un nouvel éclat de rire.

Visiblement l'anglais appréciait vraiment le cadeau de son aîné.

Le roux eut un sourire amusé: «Mais voyons, ça aurait été moins drôle.

- Comment ça moins drôle?»

Écosse montra alors ce qu'il tenait dans la main, son téléphone portable, avec lequel il enregistrait tout depuis quelques minutes et fit «A votre avis, comment réagira Francis en entendant Arthur en plein fantasme comme ça?»

_Il avait enregistré les trois fois...  
Il imaginait déjà comment son ami allait réagir.  
Il en connaissait un qui allait prendre un retour de flamme.  
Ha oui et il devrait offrir le jeu à Francis aussi, histoire que son ami puisse rendre à Arthur la monnaie de sa pièce en accomplissant une chose: conquérir l'Angleterre._

**Fin**


	23. Jalousie d'un Petit Lapin

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur Gilbert/Prusse.

**Paring**: Chibi Fruk, one-sided Gilbert/Francis

* * *

**Jalousie d'un petit lapin**

* * *

Gilbert hésitait, il regarda les fleurs dans sa main, hésita encore. Il compara mentalement dans son esprit les deux filles. Elizaveta était un vrai garçon manqué, avec un caractère incroyable, qui n'avait même pas conscience (encore) d'être une fille (c'était un problème s'il désirait se déclarer d'ailleurs). D'un autre côté, France était mignonne avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux océans, et vu la façon dont elle tressait des couronnes de fleurs et s'habillait, non seulement c'était certain que c'était une fille mais en plus elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Hochant la tête avec assurance, il se tourna vers Gilbird qui était perché sur une branche «Tu vas voir! Admire ma géniale approche de cette superbe fille!»  
L'oiseau n'eut pas l'air convaincu, vraiment pas.  
Le petit albinos descendit la colline et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celle qu'il avait choisi et s'arrêta, toussotant «Bonjour!»

_Elle_ lui sourit.  
Son coeur chavira. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui tendit les fleurs, bafouillant quelques mots pour ne pas paraître idiot: «Heu...je suis...viens du pays d'à côté, à l'est. Je suis...  
- Le fils de Germania?» questionna-t-elle, avec une légère méfiance, mais celle-ci était totalement imperceptible, cependant elle prit tout de même les fleurs, sans doute par politesse.

_Cependant France avait déjà rencontré le petit germanique à l'époque romaine, quand la jeune province romaine avait accompagné son père au abord du Rhin. Rencontre Furtive, mais l'intervention des deux pères avait coupé court à tout dialogue._

Le chevalier teutonique gonfla sa poitrine, ravi. Elle avait entendu parle de son génial lui, il avait une réputation. «Oui!» voulant savoir comment les choses sur lui s'étaient rependues, il décida de poser la question, espérant qu'elle avait entendu parler de ses exploits en terres saintes et avec Hongrie: «Comment tu as deviné?  
- Simple! Il n'y a qu'une nation albinos germanique, qui n'est pas vraiment et complétement une vraie nation, toi!»

_Et un coup à son honneur, un. Plus loin, Gilbird se flanqua un coup d'aile sur le bec. Ce n'était pas gagné, même si ça n'avait pas si mal commencé que ça._

Mais Gilbert ne se laissa pas abattre «T'es une nation forte toi aussi!  
- Merci!» fit l'autre avec un nouveau sourire.

La future Prusse eut un fol espoir mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un cri aigu retentit alors qu'une silhouette surgissait des fourrés. «FRANCE!» Un petit garçon blond, échevelé, le visage et les cheveux couverts de terre, des larmes pleins les yeux se jeta dans les bras de la nation blonde. Il enfouit se tête dans la tunique de l'autre pays, s'agrippant au tissu de ses petites mains.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit lapin?» chuchota l'autre en lui caressant la tête, le câlinant tendrement, le prenant même sur ses genoux.  
«C'est mes grands frères, snif, ils...m'ont frappé et m'ont dit que je n'étais qu'un...qu'un...!» sanglota le petit, cherchant surement à se faire cajoler plus que raison, profitant d'être mignon et vulnérable. Et cela semblait très bien marcher avec France. Il se plaignait uniquement dans ce but, c'était évidant. Enfin c'était surtout l'avis de l'albinos.

Agacé de cet intrus, Gilbert demanda, peut-être un peu trop sèchement «Qui est-ce?  
- Ho, c'est Angleterre!»  
L'enfant concerné lança un regard méfiant et peu avenant à l'albinos et murmura, d'un ton peu aimable «Bonjour à la non-nation!»

_Sale môme!  
Casse-pied!  
Il gâchait tout, dire que Gilbert allait enfin réussir à dire quelque chose.  
Et France qui ne le corrigeait même pas, ça sentait le gosse gâté ça!_

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil, l'air hostile, puis vit les fleurs et fronça ses énormes sourcils. Une moue colérique apparut sur son visage. On aurait presque pu l'entendre grogner.

_Génial le môme allait piquer une colère._

L'albinos décida de l'ignorer: «En fait, France, je venais te dire que...»  
Gilbert ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut ses propres fleurs dans la figure «FRANCE EST PAS UNE FILLE IDIOT!» le plus jeune gonfla les joues, prenant un air qu'il pensait imposant, pensant sans doute protéger quelque chose.  
«Arthur voyons!  
- Ce pervers te prenait pour une fille!» glapit le gamin, pensant être dans son bon droit. Son teint avait viré au rouge au niveau des joues alors qu'il protestait, qu'il se justifiait, disant avoir eu raison, pendant plusieurs minutes... finalement l'autre blond poussa un soupir, rendant les armes.

Gilbert lui cligna des yeux. Hein, c'était un garçon? Mais ces cheveux, cette robe...sauf que, après coup, la robe semblait être une tunique. «T'es...»

France, heureusement, intervint finalement, profitant d'un moment de calme du plus jeune «Arthur! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un! Tu as été odieux! Excuses-toi tout de suite!»

Le petit anglais fit une moue adorablement mignonne à l'autre nation, avant de dire, d'une petite voix contrite, ses yeux le rendant indéniablement craquant «Pardon!»  
Gilbert fronça les sourcils. Ce sale gamin s'excusait auprès de France, pas auprès de lui. Cependant, cela semble suffire au troisième pays. Ce regard vert angélique suffisait, savamment utilisé, à obtenir un pardon immédiat.

_Cet insolent était très fort pour attendrir les gens!  
Ce regard-là était une redoutable arme!_

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'anglais se nicher dans les bras du français (un garçon, c'était bien un garçon...se disait Gilbert qui avait du mal à réaliser) avant de le fixer...et de lui faire un sourire provocateur et narquois, avant de lui tirer la langue, tout en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son voisin.

_S'il ne le détestait pas déjà (pour avoir pulvérisé son rêve/ses actuelles pensées sur France), l'albinos aurait été admiratif.  
Quelle technique._

**Fin**


	24. Rancune

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Antonio/Espagne, Alfred/Treize Colonies

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

**Rancune**

* * *

Francis regarda Arthur qui vociférait, rageant sur le fait que Antonio venait rendre visite à Alfred et que celui-ci ne se méfiait pas. L'espagnol pourrait l'enlever, faire du petit sa colonie avant d'attaquer l'anglais et le français pour récupérer les terres. Arthur ne voulait pas ça, désirant garder le petit auquel il était déjà attaché.

«Et toi tu ne dis rien? C'est ton fils quand même.» s'exclama le pirate, se tournant vers son rival, sourcils froncés. Il le laissait venir autant qu'il voulait, surtout après avoir appris que la petite colonie était l'enfant de Francis. Celui-ci lui avait raconté son histoire avec Native Amérique. Et si le plus jeune en avait éprouvé de la jalousie, il n'en avait rien montré. Il se contentait de permettre les visites. Il n'était pas un monstre.

«Que veux-tu que je te dise Arthur?

- Je le savais, tu serais ravi que ce bâtard s'empare d'Alfred hein? C'est ton frère donc ça te ferait plaisir.» cracha le plus jeune, furieux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son rival pense ça. Ca le blessait et il en éprouvait de la jalousie.

L'autre ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague et finit par murmurer. «En fait ça ne me plairait pas. Je préfère que Alfred soit avec toi.»

Flatté mais ayant du mal à le croire, Arthur haussa les sourcils «Que veux-tu dire?»

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais le français se leva, disant d'un ton doux «Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne s'approchera plus d'Antonio après ça.»

Arthur avait du mal à y croire mais il ne dit rien. Il sentait qu'une question serait mal venue et sentait que son amant était prit dans ses souvenirs. Il le regarda monter dans la chambre de la petite colonie, sans doute pour faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il faisait. «Je me demande bien pourquoi il était d'accord avec moi. C'est son frère quand même. Ils se sont souvent fait la guerre mais quand même.» Il ne comprenait rien mais préférait ne pas poser de questions.

* * *

Antonio cherchait Alfred des yeux. Il adorait son neveu et espérait encore pouvoir s'emparer des colonies anglaises ou françaises. Ce serait merveilleux pour son pays. Mais pour cela il fallait du temps et de la patience. Et la première chose était de s'emparer de la colonie. Cela lui donnerait plus de force et ferait faire des erreurs à Arthur, qui serait pressé de récupérer le petit. Et de toute façon, l'enfant serait mieux avec quelqu'un de sa famille. Espagne ne comprenait pas pourquoi Francis ne disait rien là-dessus. Comment pouvait-il se satisfaire de simples visites? Il chercha des yeux le petit et finit par le voir.

Il avança vers lui «Alfred.»

L'enfant se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Puis, à la grande surprise de l'espagnol, il s'enfuit en courant. Et grimpa dans un arbre un peu plus loin. «ENGWAND, FWANCE» hurla-t-il, paniqué.

Antonio ne comprenait pas. Le petit l'approchait sans crainte avant et adorait manger ce qu'il lui amenait. Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui soudainement? «Enfin c'est moi, Espagne.

- VA-T-EN» cria Alfred, s'agrippant à une branche, effrayé par sa présence. «ENGWAND! AU SECOURS»

Espagne ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi la colonie appelait-elle à l'aide? Il ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal. «Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tu es un méchant pays qui enlève les enfants pour les emmener dans ton pays, les enfermer dans une forteresse et les faire oublier toutes les langues qu'il parlent sauf la tienne. Et mar...marty...fait mal aussi.» cria le plus jeune, cherchant des yeux son tuteur, espérant sa venue. Soudain son visage s'illumina et Antonio sentit le canon d'un pistolet contre sa nuque.

«Éloigne toi de mon fils.» Il se retourna face à l'anglais qui le regardait avec colère. Arthur laissa passer quelques instants puis dit, froidement. «Tu es sur les terres de ma colonie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

Furieux de voir Alfred effrayé par sa présence sans raison, l'espagnol répliqua «Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à ta colonie justement? Il est terrifié par ma présence.

C'est une bonne chose. Au moins il ne s'approchera plus de toi.» Ricana Arthur, sans baisser son arme. Il leva les yeux et fit «Tout vas bien Alfred, je m'occupe de lui.»

Antonio serra les poings «Tu lui as dit que j'enlevais les enfants pour les enfermer dans mes forteresse et les faire oublier toutes les langues sauf la mienne. Et que je leur faisais du mal.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et fit, tranquillement «Je vois, c'est donc à ça qu'il faisait allusion.

- Tu lui as raconté des mensonges.» cria l'espagnol, furieux.

«Non Antonio, la vérité.»

Il se retourna vers son frère qui tenait Alfred dans ses bras, deux paires d'yeux bleus identiques le fixaient. Et Francis dit «Je lui ai juste dit la vérité.

- De quoi?

- Et le traité de Madrid, tu t'en rappelle? François et Henri que tu as gardé 4 ans chez toi.

- C'est le passé et c'était la décision de mon empereur.

- C'est facile comme excuse, si je me souviens bien, tu étais bien content de ce traité. Même si finalement, ça n'a pas été tenu.

- C'est pour ça que tes princes ont été retenu si longtemps.» siffla Antonio, décidé à ne pas céder. Il n'était pas en tord.

Le regard froid de son cadet le cloua sur place. Francis se détourna et rejoignit Arthur, sans dire un mot de plus, gardant Alfred contre lui. Il resta un temps pensif et ajouta, d'un ton glacial «Et je passerais sur la façon dont tu les as traité. Ils ne comprenaient presque plus le français, ils ont été maltraité, et sont restés marqués par ces quatre années.» Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il les avait retrouvé. Ils avaient gardé des cicatrices de ces années d'emprisonnement et cela s'était ressenti sur leur caractère. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu en parler avec l'aîné, qui était mort jeune. Et ça il en tenait presque responsable son frère. Et il ne parlerait pas de ces quatre ans où il s'était rongé les sangs. Antonio ne répondait pas à ses lettres et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il avait éprouvé tant d'inquiétude. Et il ne pardonnerait pas si facilement à son frère.

«De toute façon» ajouta-t-il, assassin, le traité n'aurait pas pu être tenu. Bourgogne ne voulait pas de toi. Ça a du être clair quand ma petite région te l'a craché en plein visage non?»

Antonio serra les dents, il se souvenait encore de cette entrevue. Il s'attendait à retrouver une région ravie de revoir, à des embrassades et à la joie de le voir mais au lieu de ça, Bourgogne lui avait craché au visage qu'il était français et qu'il lui ferait payer s'il le séparait de Francis. Puis il lui avait tourné le dos, était remonté sur son cheval pour retourner auprès du français.

Francis savait parfaitement que cela l'avait blessé. Et qu'il s'était vengé lui-même en convainquant son empereur de garder les princes. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu qu'ils soient maltraités.

«Laisse Francis.» intervint Arthur «Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il n'est pas aussi proches des enfants de ses rois que nous le sommes.»

Antonio savait parfaitement que ces deux-là se comportaient en vraies papa poule avec leurs princes et princesses. Aucune chance que Arthur ne le soutienne là-dedans. A l'époque, il lui avait déjà tourné le dos, soutenant la France, prétendant que l'Espagne devenait trop puissante. L'espagnol l'avait détesté. Il savait que les deux rivaux s'alliaient contre lui. Ils avaient même convaincu Vatican de les soutenir. Ça aussi ça l'avait blessé.

Finalement il avait rendu les princes, mais cela ne réparerait pas ce qui s'était passé. Francis serait capable de demander à Romano, s'il le revoyait bientôt, s'il le traitait bien et lui parler de ça. Lovino serait effrayé par cette histoire, et le traiterait de tous les noms. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'occuper de lui.

Il cracha «Tu préfère donc que Alfred soit avec Arthur?

- Effectivement. Arthur me laisse le voir. Tu serais capable de le ramaner dans ton pays juste pour m'empêcher de le voir.» A ces mots, Alfred agrippa un peu plus à lui, tremblant.

Antonio serra les dents et décida d'abandonner. Il leurs tourna le dos et partit. Arthur cria «C'est ça, retourne chez toi. Et qu'on ne te voit plus.

- Va-t-en de mes terres.» rajouta Alfred, gonflant les joues, prenant un air sérieux.

Francis ne dit pas un mot, mais il se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin craché ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis longtemps à la figure de son frère et d'avoir été soutenu par Arthur. Celui-ci abaissa son arme et lui prit doucement la main, lui faisant un sourire complice. Francis sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et lui rendit son sourire.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de Fin: Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'était le traité de Madrid. En bien...**

_Le traité de Madrid est signé le 14 janvier 1526, par le roi François Ier alors prisonnier de l'empereur Charles Quint suite à la défaite française de Pavie (24 février 1525)._

_Selon ce traité, François Ier doit_

_- Restituer le duché de Bourgogne et ses seigneuries annexes, notamment le comté de Charolais_

_- Renoncer à toute revendication sur Naples, le Milanais, Gênes, Asti, les Flandres et l'Artois_

_- Epouser Éléonore de Habsbourg, sœur de Charles Quint._

_- Réhabiliter le connétable de Bourbon et ses partisans, leur restituer tous leurs biens meubles et immeubles, leurs office et les dédommager complètement des pertes qu'ils avaient essuyées par la confiscation. Pour le connétable, s'ajoutait en outre une dispense d'hommage féodal pour ses terres et la possibilité future de négocier le comté de Provence avec le roi._

_-Forcer Henri d'Albret (le beau-frère de François Ier) à abandonner ses prétentions à la couronne de Navarre._

_- Livrer comme otages à Charles Quint son fils aîné, le dauphin François, ainsi que son second fils le duc d'Orléans (futur Henri II) ou, à la place du dernier, douze des principaux seigneurs du royaume que l'empereur désignerait. Ils ne seraient libérés qu'après ratification des clauses du traité par les parlements._

_- S'engager, sous sa parole de chevalier et par serment, à retourner en Espagne pour y rester prisonnier de l'empereur si tous les articles de ce traité n'étaient appliqués dans les délais stipulés._

_Le traité est rédigé par le secrétaire en langue française de Charles Quint, Jean Lallemand, et négocié par Jean de Selve, premier président du Parlement de Paris, et l'archevêque François de Tournon, envoyés comme émissaires à Madrid par Louise de Savoie, la mère du roi, pour négocier sa libération._  
_Mais François Ier, tombé malade pendant son emprisonnement, et ayant peur de sa faiblesse, demande le 16 août 1525 à Gilbert Bayard, notaire et secrétaire du Roi de France, de rédiger un texte selon lequel toutes les concessions faites en vue de retrouver sa liberté seraient considérées comme nulles. Ainsi, à son retour en France après sa libération (le 17 mars 1526), le roi de France peut rejeter le traité_

Dans le livre "La Régente Noire" de Franck Ferrand, on parle des conditions de vie des princes durant ces quatre ans en Espagne. C'est sombre et dur pour deux enfants mais c'est arrivé.


	25. Tranches de Vie: ArthurxLily I

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos:** Fem**!**France/Lily, Angleterre/Arthur, apparition de Gilbert/Prusse.

**Paring**: Chibi Fruk, one-sided Gilbert/Francis.

* * *

**Conte de fée **

Arthur épiait sa voisine depuis un buisson, à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle tressait des fleurs un peu plus loin, chantonnant une chanson dans sa langue. Le petit anglais rougit, regardant les quelques fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il voulait l'approcher et rester avec elle. Elle prenait soin de lui et ses frères n'osaient pas l'affronter. Elle avait même flanqué une raclée à Écosse une fois pour le protéger. Il avait eu un peu honte d'être protégé par elle mais en même temps il était heureux que ça soit arrivé.

Soudain il remarqua présence. Une autre nation était là. De quel droit venait-elle sur ses terres? Elle n'était certainement pas invitée comme Lily. Il rampa pour aller voir et vit que c'était un albinos qui espionnait lui aussi la française.  
Rougissant de rage, l'enfant s'approcha lentement sans être vu. Et surpris une conversation entre le nouveau venu et son oiseau jaune. Enfin il parlait surtout tout seul en fait.

«Cette fois, Ludwig n'est pas là pour tout gâcher. Je vais pouvoir l'approcher et lui offrir des fleurs, et lui parler.» Il se tut et continua alors, d'un ton plus énervé «Oui je sais que j'aurais pu le faire quand on était ensemble dans l'empire de Charlemagne mais je n'osais pas.»

Arthur fronça ses épais sourcils. Quoi? Cet individu voulait offrir des fleurs à Lily? De quel droit? Voulait-il l'emmener loin de lui? Il sortit soudain des fourrés et planta ses dents dans la jambe de Gilbert qui cria de douleur, attirant l'attention de la française qui se leva pour avancer vers les lieux de la dispute. L'albinos ne l'avait pas vu et tira brutalement les cheveux de l'anglais avant de le frapper pour le faire lâcher. L'enfant fut projeté au sol et, voyant du coin de l'oeil sa voisine qui s'approchait se mit à pleurer.

«GILBERT!»

Le concerné tressaillit et se retourna. Arthur se remit debout et courut vers elle, se jetant son ses bras. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Et elle frotta la zone douloureuse où une bosse commençait à apparaître. «Mon pauvre lapin.

- Ton pauvre lapin m'a mordu la jambe. Il est sauvage ou quoi?

- Tu n'avais pas à le frapper si fort.» répliqua froidement Lily, tandis que Arthur en rajoutait, sanglotant dans la tunique bleue de sa protectrice.

Il décida cependant de se justifier pour paraître innocent. «Il est entré sur mes terres sans raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord?» s'exclama-t-elle, se rendant compte que le petit avait raison. L'albinos était en Angleterre, sans raison valable. Pour quelles raisons avait-il fait ce long voyage? Il n'était pas tout à fait une nation, plutôt un ordre mais cela revenait au même.

«Je...» Il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot et continua «..c'est qui se monstre? C'est une petit teigne.

- C'est Arthur et il est adorable. Il est juste méfiant quand il rencontre une nation venant chez lui sans raison.» Même elle avait eu du mal à apprivoiser le petit, et elle venait avec de bonnes raisons pourtant. Le petit était très sauvage et n'aimait pas trop les inconnus. Il faudrait lui faire rencontrer d'autres nations mais pour le moment c'était un peu tôt.

«Je voulais juste..» Gilbert rougit et baissa la tête «Non rien. Amuse-toi bien avec ce sale môme.» Et il partit à grand pas, se disant qu'il détestait déjà l'anglais.  
Arthur le regarda partir et tira la langue dans la direction du germanique, fier de l'avoir fait partir. Puis il leva des yeux encore rougis vers Lily et dit «Il y a autre chose.

- Quoi donc mon lapin?

- Je l'ai vu qui t'espionnait, j'ai pensé qu'il allait peut-être t'attaquer.» fit l'enfant, prenant un air humble, sachant que ces mots allaient passer et l'innocenter totalement.

Lily sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. «Tu es trop mignon. Tu es mon petit chevalier servant.»

Arthur rougit, ravi d'entendre ça. Elle le prit par la main et le guida où elle était plus tôt. Le petit se souvint alors des fleurs qui avait cueillis et le tendit en disant «C'est pour toi.» Elles étaient un peu chiffonnées et écrasées mais elle les prit et fit «Je vais t'apprendre à faire des couronnes.»

L'anglais hocha la tête, ravi et essaya de l'imiter. Après quelques essais il ne parvint à faire qu'un anneau et eut l'air déconfit. «Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, bien sûr que si.» Elle prit l'anneau et le passa à son doigt. «Tu m'as fait une très belle bague.»

Les yeux brillants, se souvenant de chose qu'il avait vu avant, Arthur s'exclama «Comme si on se fiançait?»

Elle le regarda et eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front «Tu es adorable mais pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Si tu deviens ma femme, je te protégerais.» fit le plus jeune avec beaucoup de sérieux. Elle le regarda, comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et cette fois éclata de rire, faisant écarquiller les yeux du concerné qui balbutia «Mais c'est vrai.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Alors tu voudras bien te marier avec moi quand on sera grand?» Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, se croyant apparemment dans un conte de fée.

«Si tu veux.» fit-elle, pensant que c'était un jeu pour l'enfant adorable qu'était Arthur. Il oublierait vite cette promesse. Il était trop mignon pour qu'elle n'entre pas dans son jeu. 

* * *

**Traité de Troyes **

Arthur se baissa pour éviter le vase qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui. «Je t'offre des fleurs et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? En me lançant un vase en pleine figure?» il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter mais il était tellement fier de sa victoire. Avec ce traité, un mariage allait être organisé pour célébrer l'union de leur deux pays. Seulement Lily n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la situation.  
Il essayait de la calmer.  
De lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, que il prendrait soin d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas les choses à dire. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ou l'entendre, le tenant pour responsable de son malheur.

Lui était très satisfait mais la voir si malheureuse (car elle l'était, il le sentait bien) et furieuse contre lui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas forcé de l'épouser, et que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ils auraient dominés le monde ensemble mais au lieu de ça, elle allait le haïr.  
Baissant la tête il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, se promettant qu'il ne le forcerait à rien. Il ne la toucherait pas si elle ne voulait pas, ça ne serait pas chevaleresque. Il était un adolescent courtois et détestait la brutalité.  
Son rêve d'enfant était sur le point de se réalisé. Et pourtant, il n'était pas heureux.

Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Tout était brisé entre eux? Il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs? «Pardonne-moi.» Murmura-t-il, n'attendant pas de réponse, quittant la pièce en silence. Il se frotta les yeux, refusant de pleurer. Rien ne se passait comme il l'entendait. Et maintenant tout était gâché.

Comment supporterait-il une telle attitude envers lui?  
Il l'aimait et elle le détestait.

Il tenta de se convaincre que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle finirait pas l'accepter mais il savait aussi qu'elle pouvait se montrer rancunière si elle voulait. Combien de temps cela durerait? Il avait peur de le savoir.

Lily, restée seule, prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait devoir épouser celui qui voulait lui voler ses terres, qui l'avait envahie et peu importait ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait heureusement pas fait preuve d'arrogance ou elle n'aurait pas hésité à le frapper en plein dans les régions vitales, et peu importe ce qu'on penserait d'elle? Elle se sentait trahie, trahie par son propre peuple, trahie par sa reine qui la livrait aux anglais. Elle soupira, se massant les tempes. Comment pourrait-elle supporter ça?

Hors de question qu'elle soit une épouse parfaite.  
Hors de question qu'il la touche, il se retrouverait avec le couteau sous la gorge avant d'avoir pu faire un seul geste. Elle le castrerait plutôt que de le laisser faire.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et s'il pensait qu'elle serait docile, il s'illusionnait bien.

Il avait l'air désolé pour elle mais elle ne s'y trompait pas. Elle savait qu'il était ravi par la situation et son arrogance ne mettrait pas longtemps à apparaître.  
Il faudrait qu'elle fuit à la première occasion.  
Il suffirait d'endormir la méfiance de son geôlier, puis partir dès qu'elle le pourrait. 

* * *

**Evasion**

Arthur ferma les yeux et compta, lentement. Il savait qu'elle était partit, il l'avait entendu. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il savait que ça arriverait et l'avait laissé partir. Depuis leur mariage, il avait tout fait pour lui plaire. Il avait même contesté les décisions de son roi et insisté pour rester en France. Ça avait fait plaisir à son épouse et elle avait été moins froide avec lui.  
Elle était trop calme, top docile et il avait tout de suite senti qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour s'enfuir loin de lui.

_Il le savait et n'avait rien fait._

Il l'avait entendu pleurer la nuit suivant le mariage, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Suite à cette nuit où il ne l'avait pas touché, il lui avait donné sa propre chambre, prétextant qu'il avait le temps pour la laisser venir à lui. Ils étaient des nations, pas des humains. On l'avait laissé faire. Il laissait traîner des informations sur les troupes du dauphin Charles en évidence, quand il sentait qu'elle écoutait ses conversations, il parlait un peu plus fort. Il lui faisait des cadeaux discrets.

_Il avait honte mais voulait lui faire plaisir._

Et il la laissait partir maintenant. Il voulait lui laisser une chance. On l'avait livré à lui de façon indigne. Normal qu'elle ne l'accepte pas. Il la conquérait dignement, et lui prouverait sa valeur, lui prouverait qu'ils pourraient dominer le monde ensemble, être un immense empire qui ne craindrait personne et qui ferait trembler.

Il se leva et alla silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il y avait moins de gardes que d'habitude? Il avait tout prévu, il avait su, grâce à ses amis magiques, qu'elle allait fuir ce soir. Et avait tout fait pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
Il caressa l'anneau qu'il avait au doigt. Ce mariage était important pour lui mais pour elle non. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Peut-être plus tard, s'il gagnait de façon honorable contre elle.

Il versa une poudre dans son verre et but. Tant qu'à la laisser s'enfuir, autant faire croire qu'il avait été abusé lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son peuple.


	26. Tranches de Vie: ArthurxLily II

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos:** Fem**!**France/Lily, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

* * *

Ce jour-là, le terrible capitaine Arthur Kirkland avait été capturé par sa rivale de toujours, la terrible Lily Bonnefoy. Et ils avaient une discussion houleuse dans la cabine de la jeune femme.

"Alors mon chéri, on me fait des infidélités?" ronronna la pirate, faisant claquer son fouet.

Le jeune homme cligna de ses yeux émeraude et protesta "De quoi tu parles, nous ne sommes pas mariés que je sache, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- Tss tss. Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain du traité de Troyes?

- Ça a été annulé ça. C'est du passé.

- Le mariage mon lapin. La France n'est peut-être plus marié à l'Angleterre mais Lily est toujours marié à Arthur."

Le fouet claqua à quelques mètres de la tête d'Arthur qui glapit, surpris "J'ai changé de religion.

- Ça ne change rien ~" Elle releva la tête du pirate de son pied et continua "Et tu laissa une de tes reines dire qu'elle est marié à son pays? Explications mon chéri. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es marié alors que tu as déjà une femme, hum?

- Jalouse?" railla le capitaine Kirkland avec un sourire.

"Je vais te donner une fessée mon coeur ~" rit-elle, faisant rougir le plus jeune qui fut à court de mot pendant un instant.

"Tu...tu en as du culot de me faire des reproches" cria l'anglais, soudain furieux "Et toi tu vit entouré de pirates. Je te fais des reproches sur sa vie certainement dissolue? Combien de tes hommes sont tes amants au juste?"

Lily le regarda avec surprise puis éclata de rire, et elle dit, ravi de retourner les paroles du plus jeune contre lui "Et c'est toi qui parlait de jalousie? Tu me fais une belle crise là.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Mais si" Elle prit un air très sérieux et ajouta "Nous sommes unis sous les yeux du Seigneur."

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et eut un petit rire "Sérieusement? Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ça tient toujours?

- Tout à fait et je vais te punir pour aller voir ailleurs mon amour ~" Elle déroula son fouet. "Tu as été un vilain garçon."

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et cria "Quoi? NON JE T'INTERDIT! NE T'AVISE PAS DE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT. NOOOOONNNN"

Dehors les pirates regardèrent la porte de la cabine de la belle capitaine et s'entre-regardèrent ensuite.

"Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe là dedans.

- Si j'ai bien compris, le capitaine Kirkland c'est le mari de la capitaine.

- Sérieusement?

- Ca veut dire que toutes les batailles contre lui, c'est de la dispute de couple?

- Remarque quand on est marié à quelqu'un comme la capitaine, faut pas être le premier venu non plus."

_Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirent que Arthur Kirkland avait bien de la chance._

* * *

Ce jour-là vit la victoire du capitaine Kirkland sur sa rivale Lily Bonnefoy, et elle fut capturé, l'anglais voulant prendre sa revanche.

"REPOSE MOI PAR TERRE ESPÈCE DE VIL..." Son vocabulaire bien coloré arriva aux oreilles des pirates qui ricanèrent. Elle frappait de ses poings le dos de son rival, qui ne bronchait pas.

Arthur sourit et dit "Et bien et bien, est-ce une façon d'accueillir son mari chéri, après une longue absence?

- Je ne suis vraiment ta femme que quand ça t'arrange.

- Tu me fends le coeur ma chérie" dit Arthur sur un ton chantant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand une claque retentissante lui fut assénée sur le derrière. Il reprit vite son sourire et fit "Quelle impatience.

- SI TU ME TOUCHE, JE TE PRÉVIENS JE HURLE ET JE TE MORDS.

- Tu hurles? A quoi cela servirait-il?" s'étonna Arthur en haussant un sourcil étonné.

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais crier sur toi.

- ...Et rien de ce que nous ferons ne sera mal. Je te rappelle que nous sommes unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Un torrent d'injures bien senties parvinrent à ses oreilles et il éclata de rire, emmenant sa captive vers sa cabine. Ses hommes prétendirent n'avoir rien vu et rien entendus.

_Ça valait mieux._

Décidément Arthur n'acceptait le fait qu'ils soient "mariés" que quand cela l'arrangeait.

* * *

Arthur bouillonnait de rage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs "C'est quoi ça?" siffla-t-il en montrant le bébé au cheveux blonds dans ses bras de Lily. L'enfant était comme eux, il le sentait et il le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Lily eut un petit rire "C'est un bébé il me semble."

L'anglais grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il tapa du pied comme un gamin impatient et pointa le petit du doigt "Ca j'avais bien vu mais pourquoi t'appelle-t-il maman?

- Parce que je suis sa mère?"

Le pirate gonfla les joues, soudain furieux "TU M'AS TROMPE?"

L'enfant sursauta et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Lily, qui le rassura de quelques mots. Mais Arthur n'en avait pas fini. Il n'était pas calmé et était bien décidé à savoir qui était le père. Qui avait osé fricoté avec sa "femme". Qui que ce soit, il allait le regretter. Le payer très cher. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. A côté, le sort de l'Armada espagnole serait une promenade de santé. Tremblant de rage, il s'indigna du calme de sa rivale. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer de lui comme ça?

"Vu ses yeux, c'est ce bâtard de Lars?" Cracha-t-il, croisant les bras, la défiant du regard.

- Enfin c'est mon demi-frère." soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, avec beaucoup de patience cependant.

Arthur avait oublié. il souffla son agacement et réfléchit, avant de dire, d'un ton plus froid "C'est Suède alors?

- Il aurait oublié Finlande?" répliqua-t-elle en souriant, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Elle le trouvait à la fois mignon et ridicule dans sa colère et était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre. Son attitude n'avait rien d'agréable et il allait se retrouver sur le pas de la porte s'il continuait.

"Danemark alors?" grogna-t-il, hérissé de colère. Il s sentait humilié qu'elle ait pu préférer cet idiot à lui. C'était presque insultant qu'elle ait pu aimer ce barbare.

Elle éclata de rire. Il rougit et détourna la tête, colérique. Il voulait savoir qui lui avait volé sa rivale. Qui avait osé lui faire un enfant. Il allait retrouver ce personnage et le passer au fil de son épée, il allait souffrir.

"Me dis pas que tu as fricoté avec un humain!

- Voyons Arthur..." Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le petit leva les yeux vers elle, tirant sur le tissu de sa robe. "Oui Alfred?

- C'est qui le monsieur qui crie?"

Arthur haussa les sourcils, il ne boudait pas. Il était très calme au contraire. Il attendit de voir comment sa rivale allait le désigner. Après tout, cet enfant était sans doute la représentation de ces terres et il avait des colonies aussi. il serait amené à le voir et a parler avec lui. Il fixa Lily dans les yeux, curieux d'entendre la suite.

France eut un sourire, elle ébouriffa les mèches blondes du petit qui eut un petit rire et répondit, doucement "C'est ton papa."

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur qui en resta figé. Il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Son fils. Il avait un fils. Un sourire béat se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres et il allait parler quand le petit le coupa "C'est aussi le papa de Maddie?"

_Maddie_? Se demanda Arthur. _Qui était-ce? _Il allait poser la question quand une fois de plus sa rivale le prit de vitesse.

"Oui c'est aussi le papa de ton soeur. Vous êtes jumeaux. Vous avez le même père.

- Haaa"

Et Arthur Kirkland, le terrible pirate, l'empire en devenir, qui avait fait sombrer la terrible Armada, qui faisait déjà trembler...tomba dans les pommes, l'émotion ayant été trop forte. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et leur fils paniqua.

" PAPA!

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Papa est juste très ému.

- Ha?"

Elle eut un petit rire. Finalement, l'annonce avait été faite sans trop de soucis. il l'avait bien prit. Il avait été un peu colérique sur le début mais avait vite apprit la vérité. Elle posa son fils à terre et s'agenouilla près d'Arthur, lui tapotant les joues pour le réanimer.

* * *

"Je suis rentré."

Il venait de franchir la porte de la maison, son sac plein de trésors sur l'épaule. Il s'attendait à être accueillie par seulement Alfred mais visiblement sa rivale était présente elle aussi. Cachant son sourire, il retira son manteau et posa son paquet avant d'attraper Alfred qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, le faisant rire.

Il vit soudain Lily qui le regardait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Il rougit et reposa la petite nation au sol. il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un havre de paix. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait oublier qu'il était un pays et agir comme un père de famille. Rien ne les obligeait à se battre pour le moment. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, tendrement avant de lui sourire.

"Comment va Madeline?"

Il n'avait vu Canada qu'une seule fois. il n'avait pas de colonies là-bas et ses visites étaient éclaires. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Mais il aimait beaucoup sa fille, c'était sa petite princesse. Et il demandait fréquemment de ses nouvelles, correspondait avec elle par lettres (que passait Lily).

"Elle va bien mais tu lui manque."

Arthur regrettait qu'on ne puisse faire venir sa fille ici. Mais ils étaient en territoire anglais. Lily prenait déjà des risques à venir ici. Elle avait des terres sur le territoire que représentait Alfred mais pas ceux-ci. Il tremblait parfois à ce qui pourrait arriver si on savait qu'elle était là. Personne ne posait de questions sur elle. Il se disait que ça valait mieux.

"On pourrait tâcher de passer la voir quand on repartira? J'ai quelque chose pour elle!" proposa-t-il. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alfred qui voulait attirer son attention. L'enfant gloussa et s'enfuit en courant, se réfugiant derrière sa mère. Arthur s'agenouilla et fouilla dans le grand sac "Alfred j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

La petite colonie s'approcha, lentement et prit la boîte que lui tendait l'anglais et l'ouvrit, poussant un petit cri de ravissement. "Des soldats de bois.

- Je les ais fait moi-même, ils sont tous différents."

Le petit lui fit un grand sourire. Et partit jouer dans sa chambre avec ses nouveaux jouets. Arthur se redressa, un sourire tendre aux lèvres "Il grandit vite pour une nation.

C'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de colons qui viennent s'installer ici." Elle lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec elle "Et si tu venais m'aider à préparer le repas?"

Ravi, il se laissa tirer vers la cuisine.

_C'était si rare qu'elle lui propose ça._

* * *

"Ma princesse ouvres moi."

Pas de réponse.

Il se mordit la lèvre devant la porte close. Il cherchait quoi dire pour calmer la colère de sa fille. Celle-ci boudait dans sa chambre, refusant de lui parler, de le regarder. Elle n'acceptait que manger du bout des lèvres, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

"Je sais que tu es en colère."

Elle n'était pas la seule. Alfred agissait de la même façon. Furieux d'apprendre que à cause de son père, sa mère n'allait plus venir le voir, il reportait sa colère sur Arthur qui tentait autant qu'il pouvait de calmer le bête furieuse qu'était devenu le petit.

Dire qu'il était si angélique avant.

Et Madeline n'était pas en reste. Quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était désormais un territoire anglais et plus français elle lui avait donné un coup de pied dans la jambe et était allé se cacher.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute. Je ne voulais pas ça."

Il n'avait jamais voulu forcer Lily à choisir entre ses colonies. La tête qu'elle avait faite quand le traité avait été signer lui avait serré le coeur. Il avait tenté de lui parler mais elle l'avait giflé de toute ses forces. Il en avait encore mal à la joue. Ses frères n'avaient pas hésité à le traiter de monstre et à lui jeter des sorts, surtout Ecosse.

_Il tentait sans doute de se faire bien voir ce filou._

_Mais Arthur n'allait pas se laisser faire._

Espagne avait profité que leurs dirigeants regardaient ailleurs pour lui flanquer un coup de poing. Il avait oublié à quel point les latins étaient solidaires. Mais il n'avait pas pu se justifier, dire qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu séparer Lily de ses enfants. En même temps, il était ravi de pouvoir voir sa fille dès qu'il le voulait mais vu qu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, ça n'allait pas être simple.

"Le repas est prêt."

L'ambiance de la maison était aussi froide que le temps à l'extérieur.

* * *

"C'est pas bon" grogna Alfred en repoussant son plat.

Arthur haussa les sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il à son adorable petite colonie? L'enfant mangeait toujours ses plats avec le sourire avant. Pourquoi faisait-il la fine bouche maintenant?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Alfred lui lança un regard noir.

Bien sûr.

"Ecoute, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je peux organiser des visites secrètes pour qu'elle vous voit tous les deux."

Le regard méfiant de son fils lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose.

* * *

"Alfred et Madeline sont intenables. Ils me détestent." sanglota Arthur, son verre à la main. "Et Lily aussi." Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il chuchotait "J'voulais pas ça. Je voulais pas les séparer."

Portugal soupira. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami et fit, d'un ton doux "Si tu laisses Lily voir ses enfants. Ils te pardonneront. Bien sûr la confiance sera longue à être restaurée mais..."

Arthur reposa son verre "Peut-être."

Marco ajouta, l'air de rien "Evite mon frère quelques temps, il astique sa hache en grommelant des insultes dans sa langue et il a montré à Romano comment aiguiser un couteau. Ce dernier a déjà parler de te castrer. Et tu te feras sans doute agresser à coup de balais si tu vas chez Roderich."

L'anglais eut un rire désabusé.


End file.
